The Phantom Menace Alternate Universe
by Katana-Geldar
Summary: Follows the story of The Phantom Menace if Padme was a Jedi, as well as a few changes
1. Chapter 1

_You cannot prevent what you did not see coming. You can only do what you think is right at each moment you live it. We can plan, hope and dread the future. What we cannot do is know it_. – Qui-Gon Jinn, 'An Uncertain Path'

**The Phantom Menace – AU **

The small Corellian runner made a fast course behind the shadow of a moon, it seemed to be avoiding something, and it was. The large Trade Federation fleet in orbit around Naboo wasn't exactly welcoming.

At the controls was Obi-Wan Kenobi, he slowed the ship carefully, hugging the atmosphere of the moon. He surveyed his read outs, they were too late, far too late, the Trade Federation had already begun their invasion. In the seat next to him his master Qui-Gon Jinn noticed it too; he silently surveyed their scopes, clearly not perturbed.

"She didn't tell us about this," Obi-Wan said with a frown, after completing a mission on Samia they had received a distress call. Jedi Master Shakya Devi and her Padawan had gone to negotiate with the Trade Federation at the request of Supreme Chancellor Vallorum. The details of their mission weren't known, Mace Windu had informed them when he had contacted them several hours ago, but Shakya's apprentice Padmé Naberrie had informed them her master had been killed and she require immediate aid. Normally in the case of the death of a Jedi Council member was sent to the scene, but since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan happened to be near and could be there relatively quickly an exception was made.

"There are a lot of things we don't know, Padawan," Qui-Gon reminded him as Naboo loomed closer and closer in the viewport.

"I'd still like to know exactly what killed Master Devi," Obi-Wan said rather crossly, she had been a renowned lightsaber combatant in the Jedi Order and Obi-Wan was fortunate enough to have had a practise session with her. Of her Padawan he knew almost nothing, other than the fact she was female, human and about fourteen years old.

Qui-Gon Jinn didn't comment, he didn't see the need nor had the desire to.

Finally the moon was behind them and they could see the Trade Federation ships in more detail, quite a few droid control ships as well as a few cruisers and many, many droid fighters. An alarm went off in the cockpit and several blips on their scope zeroed in on them, outside the viewport the blips proved to be droid fighters.

"We've been spotted," Obi-Wan said, rerouting all power to the engines.

"Don't open fire," Qui-Gon said, "we are here as peacekeepers, any aggressive actions we take will not just be considered on our backs."

Obi-Wan didn't like flying. He knew some Jedi were in their element in a cockpit, got a thrill by the speed, the manoeuvring, the near possibility of death even if they were reluctant to admit it. But there were far too many variables out of his control in piloting; his attention was needed in too many places at once. That being said Obi-Wan was not a bad pilot, and given the time and need to hone his skills further he could have been quite good, perhaps even more than good. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

So any prowess shown in out-manoeuvring the droid fighters closing in behind them was secondary to something else, any pleasure that he allowed himself was for the sole reason that soon they would be on stable ground with any spaceflight postponed for the time being.

In one of the circular Trade Federation ships stood Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation and had previously been pleased that the invasion was proceeding on schedule despite the interruptions. The interruptions were chiefly the Jedi woman Shakya Devi and her young apprentice, yet somehow Lord Sidious had heard of their arrival and has sent the…necessary precautions.

"Too late, Viceroy," said a figure in a dark hood, "there's more Jedi."

"That is impossible!" blurted out the Neimoidian.

This…female for the want of a better word, was Sidious assistance. She was taller than him, humanoid and clothed in black. Except for her face, several deep scratches that looked a lot like claw marks. Their aesthetic quality was nil, and Gunray had wondered more than once why she had not had her appearance corrected…unless she _intended_ to look as threatening as she was dangerous.

And by the way she quickly despatched that Jedi, the Neimoidian didn't like to cross her. Maxah was her name, and she was looking at Gunray with the utmost contempt as she pointed out a small craft trying to blend with their invasion force.

This could mean only one thing.

"This could all be for naught if they get to the Queen," Maxah's harsh, caustic tones penetrated his thoughts. "I do not fail, Viceroy."

Gunray made the necessary measures, but privately he thought there were far too many Jedi around for anything to get done.

The invasion was in full force as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon descended, and it was getting harder to be lost in the throng as the MTTs started to land. Below them was a vast carpet of green, the skyline of Theed not that far into the distance.

"The city, master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's where Padmé is, but we're still not sure what we're going to find there," Qui-Gon said, the craft shuddered from the laserfire, "and we have to lose those fighters."

Reluctantly Obi-Wan turned the ship and headed for a clearing in the trees.

In that clearing, striding through the tall green grass, was a lone orange figure. Bi-pedal, dressed in nothing but a loin-cloth, tall boots and woven vest. It threw back its long ears that fell to its shoulders and looked up at the sky. Along one shoulder the figure carried a long spear with a thick, threatening metal shaft that crackled with electricity.

The starship came closer, the roar of the repulsor engines was almost deafening but still the figure stood, motionless like a sculpture from orange mud. Then it threw the spear, it arced dangerously through the air landed with a sickening _crack_ on one of the wings of the ship and quivered there.

"What the—" Obi-Wan swerved and somehow managed to get the craft to stay in the air, it was difficult but he did it.

"Leave it alone," Qui-Gon said in a low but firm voice, and put his hand on Obi-Wan's, restraining the younger man's grip.

"But Master, the drag is making us off balance! If I don't keep a hold we're going to…" then he realised his Master's intentions.

Once securely strapped in Obi-Wan let go of the steering column and the craft took a sharp dive into the clearing, Obi-Wan swallowed deeply as he could feel the g-forces pinning him to his seat, several more laser blasts jerked the craft around some more.

With a _thud_ the starship hit the ground and skidded through the long grass, churning up the dirt in a long spray behind them. But still they didn't stop; they kept careening on with the momentum from the dive. Obi-Wan almost closed his eyes as the tree-line approached and he was thrown forward, his forehead hitting the control panel.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon was slapping his face. Obi-Wan unbuckled his restraints and followed his master out of the craft. They dove into the long grass and lay there for a few seconds, Qui-Gon nudged his apprentice and pointed to the wing of their ship. The long spear was still embedded in the hull.

"That?" Obi-Wan whispered incredulously. "_That_ was what brought us down?"

"Sometimes the best weapons aren't the ones with the more firepower," Qui-Gon mused, "or even the better technology, what matters is _how_ they are used."

Obi-Wan smiled wanly; trust Qui-Gon to make a lesson out of everything when they had a mission, not to mention the life of a Jedi, in the balance.

"Move," Qui-Gon sprang forward and Obi-Wan was only a nanosecond after him, they ran towards the tree-line and further into the shadows of the forest. Behind them Obi-Wan could hear laserfire, again they had been spotted, it was certainly their lucky day.

Qui-Gon turned, then stopped so suddenly that Obi-Wan almost ran into him. The droid fighters were still firing on them, but as they couldn't get lower than the forest canopy it was more of a hit-and-miss affair. But Qui-Gon wasn't worried about the fighters, in a flash his lightsaber was out. The green blade in a defensive postion as the sounds of something approaching grew nearer.

"That's no droid," Obi-Wan said through the hum of his own lightsaber.

"No, but I believe it is the one who saved us back there," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Saved us?" Obi-Wan was wont to admit that he didn't like flying, but to say that a single primitive _spear_ had saved them when his skills did not?

"You can come out, friend," Qui-Gon said, "we mean no harm."

From directly behind Obi-Wan, and so suddenly he almost started, an orange bi-pedal creature stepped out from the bushes. His long face regarded the Jedi with contempt, then Obi-Wan chastened himself not to make such quick judgements. But the creature carried a familiar long spear held in the attack-ready position. He looked at the Jedi, looked at their drawn lightsabers, and lowered his own weapon, holding out a hand in a gesture of peace.

Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and Obi-Wan followed his Master's lead. He didn't altogether trust this creature, but if his Master did then that was good enough for him and he'd reserve his judgement.

In a few syllables of pidgin Basic, the creature introduced himself as Danta Pela. Danta Pela was a Gungan, that is he was a bipedal being with orange patterned amphibious skin, enormous ears that extended like wings from his head to his shoulder blades, a face constructed along the lines of a fish more than a humanoid and eyes that protruded from the top of his head which he could partially retract in times of stress. They were retracted now, but Danta didn't say anything, merely stared at the Jedi.

With mild amusement, Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan's distaste of Danta, the young man still had much to learn. Here was a reminder that the Living Force was at work, and what more visible reminder was there than that spear he held in his hands that had not long ago brought down their ship? Clearly the Gungan wanted something from them, Qui-Gon wasn't exactly sure what but he trusted his instincts. And they told him there was more afoot here, and it involved Danta.

"We are grateful for your assistance back there," Qui-Gon said with an amiable smile, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but a sideways glance silenced any vocal protests.

"Yousa want to get to Theed?" Danta asked, Qui-Gon started to reply in the affirmative when he was interrupted by the deafening roar overhead. The Trade Federation had returned, as they moved to thicker undergrowth Qui-Gon examined what he could see.

A large C-9979 landing craft was settling down in the clearing where they had landed earlier, where their ship still was Qui-Gon realised with dismay. With the deploying of MTT tanks and STAPs and battle droids came the sounds and sensations of the forest's response to the invasion. With the splintering crack of fallen trees and rough sounds of torn undergrowth was the sounds of animals and birds fleeing, their fear and confusion palpable through the Force.

Danta ran, motioning for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to follow. He threaded between trees, pausing in his steps every so often to check if they were being followed, but the tanks and droids were doing a general sweep of the area, they were not searching specifically for them.

With the thundering of blasterfire and the roar of approaching STAPs, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran after the Gungan to they knew not where. Several times Danta stopped and gave a loud cry, like a woman's scream or the attack call of a large animal and at the same time he scanned the treetops for only he knew what.

"What is he looking for, Master?" Obi-Wan asked after they had stopped for a third time.

"An answer to his call, I suppose," Qui-Gon mused.

At this inopportune moment Qui-Gon's comlink buzzed on his belt. For a moment he ignored it, then reluctantly activated it as they started running again.

"Yes," he said, the transmission that came through was very garbled and distorted, but there were a few coherent words.

"Mas…Jinn…droids are…tering city," said a female voice through the speaker, she sounded a little distressed but Qui-Gon nodded and smiled to his Padawan, they had made contact.

"Where are you?" Qui-Gon asked as they stopped again and Danta made a few more of his ear-splitting yells. "Is the Queen safe?"

"The Queen…afe…not much…longer," Padmé said, "shoul…ove her?"

"Do what you can," Qui-Gon replied as they started running again, "we shouldn't be much longer."

"Master," Obi-Wan asked as Qui-Gon replaced his comlink on his belt. "Why did you say that? We could be running in completely the wrong direction."

"I said it because it is true," Qui-Gon answered. "Trust the living Force, Padawan."

In the Royal Palace in Theed, Naboo's capital city, Queen Nalanda stood before a large window staring out to the plaza beyond. It was normally a view that pleased her, nothing but the happy citizens of Naboo going about their business and completely trusting their young queen. Their thoughts completely devoid of trouble, especially such nasties that might come from the skies. But not today.

Today she had seen an invasion force descend on her planet so large that its numbers would have been seen ludicrous if it wasn't so real. Today she had pleaded mercy in vain to Viceroy Nute Gunray on behalf of her people, had seen her only real assistance cut down by a vicious unknown assassin and for the first time felt the full weight of her responsibilities when communications were jammed and she was truly alone.

Nalanda didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was scared. Scared of what the Trade Federation might make her do for the sake of her people. The only defence they had against the invasion was the relatively few starfighters and the various branches of security, and the battle droids were hewing through them mercilessly. She was completely powerless.

"Your Highness," a girl in the deep red hooded robe of a handmaiden walked up to her and inclined her head respectfully, she held a comlink in her hands. "We should move you to safety."

"There isn't anywhere," Nalanda replied, taking care to keep her voice measured and calm.

"Assistance is coming as we speak," the girl continued, "but there is no guarantee they will be here in time. We need make sure they can't find you. Is there anything you know that could in any way delay them?"

Nalanda nodded, there wasn't anything else to stop the Trade Federation than what was already out there. But as for delay…

She nodded to her handmaidens that stood either side of her in silent sentry then gave a significant look to Captain Panaka, her Head of Security. Despite what he had told her after her coronation a few months ago she never even considered the measures he proposed in extreme need. But the extreme need was there, and more than anything they had to buy time.

"Why are you helping us?" Obi-Wan asked.

They were standing on a high but sturdy branch near the top of a very tall tree. It wasn't at the exact top, but it was high enough for them to poke their heads through the canopy and see the sky completely unobscured by foliage. With the havoc from the air looking like it was not going to let up any time soon, Obi-Wan felt naked and exposed.

The question he really wanted to ask was what in the name of the Force they were doing up there at all. But such a question would guarantee a reprimand from his Master as well as a reminder to trust the living Force.

_So perhaps_, Obi-Wan thought, _I can get the _how_ from the _why

"Wesa no like outlanders," Danta said bluntly, he didn't look at the Jedi but kept his eyes firmly on the horizon. "Yousa bring mechaniks that scorn tha' gods and try an' make our heads small like yousa with your talk. Very bomba, mesa speed yousa on your way. Better for all da Gungans."

"But how—" Obi-Wan asked but Qui-Gon placing a hand on his shoulder stopped any further protests. He felt a subtle prompting through the Force and followed his Master's line of vision.

Heading towards them at a rapid pace were three very large birds, one black with white patches and the other two speckled with brown. Even at distance, Obi-Wan could easily comprehend the sheer size of them and marvelled at the way they carried themselves through the air.

_It's as if they _wanted_ to be here_, Obi-Wan thought.

"So the plan is," Obi-Wan said slowly, still trying to fully understand it himself, "to be carried by these birds the rest of the way to Theed right under the nose of the Trade Federation?"

"On the backs," Danta said with a curt nod, "theysa fly high, wesa not seen till we land."

"It'll confuse their sensors," Qui-Gon agreed, "and Theed's been taken by now, so it's not as if we can ask at the gates if the Queen is at home."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, but he didn't really need to with Danta making another shrill cry. And this time, there was a returning call, the birds slowed their speed and flew low towards them.

The birds were known as goff by Naboo and Gungans alike and they were not so numerous as they once had been. Given there was a market for their large feathers as well as the fact that the Gungans used them extensively in warfare and ritual.

The goff alighted on the opposite branch to where they were balance, clicking among themselves and examining the three bipedal land-dwelling beings with curiosity. Danta began cooing at them waving his arms gently as the black and white bird inclined its head towards him then turned and lowered its back for him to climb on.

"Theysa no harm yousa," Danta said, he had his hands resting on a horny crust at the back of his bird's neck.

Qui-Gon summoned the Force and looking one of the other birds in the eye, he cleared his mind of everything but the task at hand. On a subtle level he communicated with the goff in a wordless language of feelings until he had finally attained its trust and he could mount. He smiled as he saw Obi-Wan doing the same, his Padawan might not like flying but he could understand necessities.

Danta whispered in the ear of his goff and the bird started to flap its wings, it called to the others and soon took to the air with the other two birds in tow. He whispered some more and they turned towards the city

Obi-Wan lay on the feathered bird, suffering in silence. At least with flying a starship there was some element of control, here there was no such control at all. All he had to rely on were the wits of a giant bird that might even throw him if it saw something tasty on the ground. When he did look down he admitted there was little chance of that, battle droids were grouping the people and moving them somewhere, the battle or what there was of it, had been and gone.

He looked across to his Master, Qui-Gon was actually _enjoying_ it! He was smiling and murmuring to his bird as he examined what was below. With the wind blowing past him, the slippery feather on which he lay and the incessant noise of the flapping of the goff's wings Obi-Wan hoped for the ride to be over soon. This would not be a tale to tell his friends back at the Temple, the fact that he had flown through the sky on the back of a giant bird and wished he was somewhere else.

Garbed in black, with a silver-ornamented mantle around her shoulders, Queen Nalanda, her guards and her handmaidens were led before the Viceroy by battle droids. Gunray smiled indulgently at them from his seat on Nalanda's throne.

"We caught them trying to flee," said the droid sergeant.

"Now, Your Highness," said Gunray, gesturing silently to not only the droids but to the cloaked Maxah who stood to the side, "we will discuss the terms for the treaty."

"There will be no treaty," Nalanda replied, anger flashing from her every move, "your invasion is unlawful and I will not cooperate so you can justify it."

"Don't be so hasty," the Viceroy asserted, again he indicated to Maxah, "surely you have seen the devastation so far. This is how you can prevent it."

"And if I don't?" Nalanda challenged.

"We have…_other_ ways of persuading you," Gunray said, smiling indulgently, "my offer is still open." He turned to the droid. "Process them."

A group of ten droids escorted Nalanda and her retinue through the courtyard, the handmaidens in grey hooded cloaks closely flanking their queen.

But when they turned a corner one of the handmaidens gave a signal and Panaka drew a concealed blaster and started firing at the droids. The handmaiden ignited a lightsaber, the blue blade and her body forming a shield for Nalanda as the other handmaidens forms a barrier around their queen.

The handmaiden threw back her hood to reveal the face of Padmé Naberrie, after the death of her Master the queen had amiably let her disguise herself as a handmaiden. Since then she had been playing the mission by her instincts, trying to think what Master Shakya would have done.

"What now?" Panaka asked Padmé when the last of the droids were in pieces, to Padmé it seemed incredulous that he deferred to her.

She glanced at Nalanda, behind the black veil she wore her expression was of grim determination. It was perfectly clear now, there was nowhere safe.

"Your Highness, we should get you to Coruscant," Padmé said quickly, she continued before the queen could disagree. "I know it seems like abandoning your people, but in the end you may be forced to sign the treaty."

"My decision will not change," Nalanda said firmly.

"It may at the cost of seeing your people suffer," Padmé pressed, "on the Capital the Jedi can guarantee your safety and you can plead your case."

Nalanda seemed to consider this then conferred briefly with her handmaidens.

"I will take my case to the Senate," Nalanda said firmly.

"Where are the transports?" Padmé asked.

Before Panaka could reply the sound of blasterfire in the courtyard made them all turn. It was a curious spectacle that left them all speechless. Three very large birds were flying towards them, very close. Yet they came no nearer and at the far end three figures jumped from the backs and fell about ten metres to the ground. Two of them looked suspiciously like Jedi as they each had a lightsaber and started to finish off the droids. The third was unidentifiable other than the fact he was orange and carried a long spear.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked rather nonchalantly up to them, but while Obi-Wan's face looked deceptively neutral as he paid his respects, Qui-Gon looked perfectly at ease with his surroundings as he smiled and bowed to Queen Nalanda.

"We like to make an entrance, Your Highness," he said lightly, "I hope we are not too late."

"We were just leaving," Padmé said with a smile and quickly filled him in on what had happened. _He makes it sound like we're about to go off to the theatre_, she thought, _or a leisurely afternoon drive._

"And who was this you saw?" Qui-Gon asked Padmé, the he silenced her with a gesture. "There's no time," he quickly conferred with Panaka and they were on the move again.

Padmé began to relax—just a little—pleased that someone more capable was in control. She stayed by Nalanda's side while Obi-Wan trailed just behind his Master. Danta trailed behind, glancing at everyone with barely veiled suspicion.

They came to the hangar at last, the Royal Starship, resplendent in its chromium plating stood silently. Padmé noticed its ramp was down and at the end was a pair of battle droids.

They stopped short of the doorway, lurking in the shadows. Almost unconsciously Padmé reached out with the Force—or tried, to as her control of the Force was not yet complete—in case that creature in black decided to show.

"We'll need to free those pilots," Qui-Gon said, his voice cutting into Padmé's thoughts, nodded to a group of men in orange suits surrounded by battle droids.

"I'll do that," Obi-Wan said and confidently walked over.

"Stay with the Queen," Qui-Gon said to Padmé and she didn't argue, though she smiled as the Jedi Master strode over to the ramp of the starship as if he owned the place. When questioned by the droids, he politely informed the droid he was escorting Queen Nalanda to Coruscant. At the droid's hesitation he drew his lightsaber and before the pieces had hit the ground Padmé was running forward with Panaka next to her and the queen behind them. Her lightsaber a shield between her body and the approaching droids.

Nalanda and her handmaidens raced up the ramp to the ship with her guards forming a screen so they could pass. Padmé whirled around to give them some protection just as several droidekas rolled into view.

"Get on board!" Qui-Gon shouted, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber as Obi-Wan ran into view with the pilots.

Quickly, she retreated up the ramp, flashing her lightsaber to block the blaster bolts. The pilots entered the hatch. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were fighting side by side, Padmé stepped back until she was in the doorway.

The ramp was retracting, the ship's engines started to rumble to life and the hatch was closing. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ducked under the closing hatch as the repulsor engines started to hum. Quickly, Padmé put a hand against the wall to steady herself just as the ship started to rise.

In the cockpit, Ric Olié was checking readouts and making any adjustments that would add to their speed. With the Trade Federation blockade it was going to be a combination of skill, good timing, and sheer luck to get into hyperspace.

"Angle the deflector shields forward," he shouted as he fought the controls, "and check for a spare spot we can squeeze through the blockade."

"Yessir," the co-pilot said, giving orders to the second officer and scanning his datascreen frantically.

"What's the chance of getting out of here in one piece?" Qui-Gon asked lightly, but the situation looked a lot more serious since he and Obi-Wan had entered the planet s short time ago.

"Tight, very tight," replied Ric with clenched teeth, a course came up on his datascreen. The large circular battleships loomed nearer. "It really depends on our shields."

_Which will probably last all of five minutes_, Obi-Wan thought pessimistically as the ship began to shudder from the laser cannon fire. Despite his dislike of flying he was itching to get behind the console, to have some sort of control over what was happening. Yet he stood obediently behind his Master and said nothing.

"I don't think I like this," Nalanda said to Padmé.

The Naboo Queen was seated on her throne surrounded by he handmaidens. Standing before her were Panaka and Padmé, they were all being thrown around by the jolting of the ship.

Yet Padmé knew that Nalanda was not referring to the motion of the ship—which was starting to make her feel slightly queasy—but the fact that if the ship was destroyed they would all be lost and the Trade Federation would continue their occupation unimpeded.

"This is not your fault, Your Highness," Padmé said earnestly, "none of us would be in this position without the Trade Federation," she turned to Panaka. "Doesn't this ship have a cloaking device?"

"This is not a warship," Panaka snapped, "we have no weapons! We are a peaceful people!" He inclined his head respectfully to Nalanda, "Your Highness, if you'll excuse me." Nalanda dismissed him with the wave of a hand and Panaka left for the cockpit.

_But even a peaceful people_, Padmé thought as she watched him leave, _should know how and when to fight back_.

"Spin the ship," Qui-Gon suggested, "they won't be able to get a reading on us."

Ric Olié compiled, but as he did so the ship shuddered violently knocking even the Jedi off-balance and causing a show of sparks to emit from one of the control panels.

"Assess damage." He was fighting the controls now, the blasts kept knocking them off-course.

"Critical," the co-pilot replied, "it hit our shield generator and drive."

"Sending out the repair droids." Ric flipped a lever then glanced at Qui-Gon. "We should abort; we can't take much more of this."

"No," Qui-Gon said gently but firmly.

"Master," Obi-Wan whispered and pointed to Ric's datascreen, "vulture droids."

In a small room where several squat astromech droids stood silent sentry Danta sat in one corner. One foot was planted firmly on the floor so he wouldn't move about with the shaking ship. Obi-Wan had left him here with the stern command to stay, Danta was unperturbed and sat sharpening his spear tip with a smooth blue stone. For now he was willing to go where the Jedi would take him, it might be interesting.

With the murmur of beeps and chirps the droids were activated and trundled over to a small airlock. Danta ignored this, only wondering if they would help stop the ship from rocking back and forward like a bayu tree in a storm.

A swarm of droid starfighters amassed on the starship just as the troop of astro droids headed across the chromium hull. One of the droids was felled immediately from blaster fire but the remaining five kept on. The ship veered closer to one of the Trade Federation ships, knocking several starfighters away.

The starship span again, yet the droids were magnetised and stopped near the damaged shield generator. Huddled around it they quickly made their repairs, reconnecting the unprotected wires then welding the damaged hull back into place.

One by one all the other droids were blown up, except for one blue and white droid who worked with what could be described grim determination.

From the cockpit the little droid could be seen from one of the datascreens, then just as it finished several panels lit up and Ric Olié smiled with relief.

"The shields are up! That little droid did it!" He flipped switches anxiously as they cleared the last of the blockade. "Re-route all power to the thrusters."

When this was done he threw the thrusters all the way forward and Naboo and the Trade Federation were well behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Throne Room on Theed, Nute Gunray sat somewhat uncomfortably on Nalanda's throne before a hologram of Darth Sidious, a human figure in a hooded robe with only his mouth and nose visible. To the side stood Maxah, secretly relishing in the Neimoidian's palpable fear.

"We control all cities in the northern and western part of Naboo territory," Gunray said quickly, "and we are currently searching for any pockets of resistance including the rumoured underwater cities—"

"Yes, yes," Darth Sidious interrupted impatiently. "You've done well, Viceroy. What of Queen Nalanda? Has she signed the treaty?"

"She has disappeared, my lord," Gunray said in a shaking voice, "there was an escape."

"Escape?" Sidious snarled and Maxah smiled.

"One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade—"

"How did she escape Viceroy?"

"The Jedi my lord," Gunray replied, "the young female managed to overpower her guards then two other Jedi joined her and—"

The Sith Lord's fury, veiled at first, was now fully visible. Gunray shifted apprehensively as Sidious said his next words.

"Do you mean to tell me," Sidious said slowly and deliberately, "that a mere _child_ managed to escape you and disrupt your invasion right without your knowledge?"

"But these are Jedi, my lord!" Gunray protested.

"Silence!" the Sith thundered and Gunray flinched painfully. "I want her found and that treaty signed!"

"But the ship is out of our range, my lord!" he was begging now, but Sidious paid him no heed.

"Maxah," the single use of her name made her step forward before Sidious.

"Yes, my Master," Maxah's face was unreadable, and completely motionless but for the movement of her lips.

"You may use whatever means necessary, my young apprentice" Sidious said.

"I will not fail, my Master," Maxah said, and she meant every word of it.

When the hologram had dissolved and Maxah had left the room Gunray slumped in his seat, visibly shaken.

"This is getting out of hand," Gunray said to his counterpart Rune Haako. He knew the price to be paid if Nalanda managed to elude Maxah, and it would be landed on his head completely.

"We should never have made this bargain," Rune declared. "What will happen when the Jedi become aware that we are doing business with the Sith?"

Gunray shuddered apprehensively but did not answer.

Far enough away from Naboo, they stopped to assess the damage. Ric Olié ran through all the readouts on the ship's systems, Obi-Wan sat beside him helping while Padmé, Qui-Gon and Panaka observed.

"We can't go far," Ric Olié concluded mournfully, thumbing the diagram of the hyperdrive on the datascreen, "the hyperdrive is leaking."

"Then we'll just have to land somewhere and make repairs," Qui-Gon replied. "What's out there?"

Ric brought up a starchart and they all leaned over to study it. There were not many friendly worlds in this part of the galaxy. While some were openly hostile to any form of Republic presence others were occupied by the Trade Federation, which was much worse.

"Here," Padmé pointed to a tan-coloured planet in a binary system. "Tatooine. It's small and out of the way so it attracts little attention."

"And more importantly," Obi-Wan added, "the Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be so sure?" Panaka asked sceptically.

"It's controlled by the Hutts," Qui-Gon replied dryly.

"The Hutts?" Panaka looked at the Jedi in alarm.

"It is risky," Obi-Wan agreed, "but there's no reasonable alternative."

"But you can't take Her Royal Highness there!" Panaka barked. "The Hutts are slavers and gangsters! If they discovered who she was—"

"It would be no different than is we landed on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon interrupted coolly, "except that the Hutts are not looking for the Queen, which gives us an advantage."

Panaka started to reply but didn't, and instead stared into space with frustration. Qui-Gon took this as leave to proceed.

"Set course for Tatooine," he told Ric Olié.

In the throne room, Queen Nalanda sat sedately as Panaka gave his report regarding their escape. Beside him was the blue and white astromech droid, its grimy dome revolving to survey the room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood behind him with Padmé slightly to the side.

"And I would like to add that without this droid we would not have escaped, Your Highness," he put his hand on top of the droid, "we are lucky to have it in our service and all owe it our lives."

"It is to be commended then," said Nalanda with a nod. "What is its number?"

Panaka stooped to smear away the grime. "Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness."

"Thankyou Artoo-Detoo," Nalanda said as the droid gave a gurgle of appreciation, "you will be rewarded for your loyalty and bravery," she turned to her handmaidens. "Rhadé." The handmaiden stepped before the Queen. Like all the handmaidens she resembled Nalanda, but as she was given instructions Padmé sensed something else was there. Something she couldn't quite fathom…

"Your Highness, we are heading for the remote planet of Tatooine," Panaka's voice broke into her thoughts, the captain looked rather uncomfortably at Qui-Gon.

"Tatooine is far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon said reassuringly. "There we can make repairs to the ship and complete our journey to the Capital."

"Your Highness, in the interests of your safety I do not agree with the Jedi on their decision to land there," Panaka broke in. "Tatooine is dangerous and it is controlled by the Hutts. They are gangsters and slavers." He deliberately left the ending of his argument open, hoping that Nalanda would agree with him.

Yet she looked at Qui-Gon Jinn, and for a moment the mask of state fell from her face. In that instant Padmé glimpsed a frightened young woman, not much older than she was.

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said reassuringly.

"Must I?" Nalanda asked, but the question was not directed at the Jedi Master. Instead her gaze rested on Rhadé who had not yet left the room. During their silent exchange Padmé thought she saw the handmaiden nod slightly, then left the room with the droid in tow.

"Very well then," Nalanda said resignedly, "we are in your hands."

Danta Pela, very much left to his own devices, left the room where he was left and wandered over the ship until he was in the room where Rhadé was cleaning the astromech droid. Padmé passed them as she left the throne room and went into another room and sat cross-legged on the floor.

She breathed deeply, relaxing her mind until there was but a single voice of contemplation. A part of her was tempted to make it sound like her fallen Master's voice, to make as if Shakya Devi was sitting beside her and guiding her mediation. But that was merely wishful thinking.

It was only in this completely relaxed state of mind that Padmé could completely control the Force; at other times it seemed to elude her grasp. Like a slippery fish, the tighter she held onto it the more it wriggled from her hands. Other Jedi like Qui-Gon, or even Obi-Wan who was but a Padawan learner like herself, made the Force seem effortless and malleable to needs.

Yet a sudden strong presence in the Force made her open her eyes and smile. She had long suspected Qui-Gon Jinn would talk to her about what she had seen, and about the creature that had killed her Master.

"I'm not disturbing you?" Qui-Gon asked politely.

"Of course not, Master Jinn," Padmé said and she rose to her feet. "I was reflecting, trying to forget…"

"Tell me about this…creature," Qui-Gon said, then added reassuringly "it's your word, not mine."

As best she could Padmé described her, yet this wasn't much as when Shakya had started to fight she had told her Padawan to flee.

"She did the right thing then," Qui-Gon said when she had told him this, "you would have been killed if you had tried to stand and fight."

"But I wish I _did_ fight," Padmé argued, "that if I had helped…"

"…you could have saved Devi's life?" Qui-Gon finished for her, "that is what is called survivor's guilt, and it's not true as it comes from hindsight. We often at the time do the best we can with the knowledge we have, to look back and decide differently does nothing," he looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued. "As for that which killed her, we can only put it to the Council. Yet if it does work for the Trade Federation as you said, we will see it again."

"You think so?" Padmé asked.

"Undoubtedly," Qui-Gon said.

"Master," Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, "we're making out approach."

Padmé barely saw the Jedi Master leave, all she kept seeing was her Master's body as she had left it on Naboo. Her face contorted in pain, her arm bent back at unnatural angle and the large gaping hole in her chest that smelt vaguely of burning. Even when the Naboo security had covered it up the smell was still there.

"Tatooine," Obi-Wan whispered meditatively, the yellowish planet filled up the viewport as they approached. He, Qui-Gon and Panaka were pouring over maps that Ric Olié had brought up on the datascreens. The pilot pointed to one of them.

"There's somewhere that might have what we need," he said to the others. "Mos Espa, it has a spaceport."

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon ordered, "we don't want to attract too much attention."

Ric nodded and guided it through the atmosphere and over the never-ending stretch of desert. He landed within sights of the city, swirling up dust as the landing struts touched down.

Panaka went to inform Nalanda of their landing and Obi-Wan went to examine the hyperdrive. Qui-Gon left to find a change of clothes, but as he left the cockpit he found himself face to face with Padmé.

"Master Jinn, could I go with you?" she asked, she wore a rough blue cloak over her Jedi robes.

"Mos Espa will not be a pleasant place," Qui-Gon said, brushing past her and on finding Danta informed the Gungan that he would be accompanying him.

"I didn't except as much," Padmé stated, "but Obi-Wan can stay here, can't he? You don't need us both."

Qui-Gon turned to regard her, she did have a point. _And_, Qui-Gon added in thought, _it's a point in her favour that she's not dwelling on her loss_.

"All right," Qui-Gon conceded, then noticed the astromech droid in the corner. "Get the droid ready," he said to Padmé, then returned to the main cabin where Obi-Wan was poking through the hyperdrive. "Well? What have you found?"

"The generator's completely shot," Obi-Wan replied. "We'll need a new one."

"I figured as much," Qui-Gon said, then lowered his voice. "We can't risk any communication, it might be intercepted and our position known. Don't let anyone send a transmission," he paused, his eyes darting intuitively. "Be wary Obi-Wan, I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master," his apprentice whispered.

"I don't know what it is we are facing," he continued, "but if you see anything I want to know immediately."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan replied, knowing as much as Qui-Gon did they were referring to what had killed Master Devi.

The suns glaringly beat down on the group as they made their way towards the city. Padmé wished that the cloak she wore had a hood as she could feel her face starting to burn. Danta did not look too pleased with the heat either, he was picking at his loose orange skin and muttering in an unintelligible language. Only Qui-Gon and Artoo looked unperturbed, but then again Artoo was a droid and nothing would really affect him. The Jedi Master wore a grey poncho over his robes, he looked like a farmer and his long strides made it an effort to keep up.

The suns were at their zenith when they entered the city, it seemed as if beings from everywhere in the galaxy were there for some reason that Padmé could not fathom. Master Devi had told her that the worst denizens of the galaxy usually chose equally bad places to congregate. As they walked to the spaceport Padmé could not help but agree.

Here and there were landspeeders of various makes and designs as well as beasts of burden such as dewbacks, eopies, banthas and once they had to precariously walk past a large bucking ronto. Most beings gave the impression that they would rather be elsewhere, either by their species, dress or the furtive way they carried themselves.

If Padmé was feeling slightly lost in all of this, Qui-Gon was on his guard knowing full well that some beings simply existed for stirring up trouble. But most paid them no heed, a few glanced at Danta but on the whole they were ignored.

"It's almost as if it's part of our duty to see dark ends of the galaxy," Qui-Gon said to Padmé. "Most of Tatooine's wealth is done through trafficking in illegal goods, piracy and the slave trade. All of which are controlled by Jabba the Hutt, he controls the cities while the Jawas and Tuskens dwell in the desert. This planet might be out of the way, but most of those who do not wish to be found end up here."

"Like us," Padmé agreed, she lowered her gaze so to ignore the stares of the many sentient males. Danta had reluctantly left his spear on board the Naboo starship and was staring rather sulkily at everyone. He thought space travel would be interesting but this blistering heat was unbearable. And what would he do if he was attacked? The moment he turned his back on someone he felt they were still watching him.

At the far end of the spaceport they turned down a side street where a small array of junk shops and dealers stood, almost on top of each other. At the pile of parts outside Qui-Gon stopped.

"We'll try one of these small dealers first," he said, then stooped through a low doorway to enter a shop.

Padmé followed him, wrinkling her nose at the collection of smells that greeted them as soon as they entered. Almost immediately a pudgy blue creature flew straight into their faces making Padmé jump back.

_A Toydarian_, Padmé thought and she noticed Qui-Gon had recognised the being as well. He flitted about his shop rather suspiciously, he had large bulging eyes and a long nose that hid part of his scruffy stubble.

"_Hi chubba da nogo_?" the Toydarian snapped, demanding to know their business.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon replied evenly.

The Toydarian seemed to leap in the air and beamed as he rubbed his hands together.

"Ah, yes! Nubian! We have lots of that!" He searched Qui-Gon's face, then inspected them each in turn ending with Danta. Danta merely stared back. "What's this?"

Qui-Gon dismissed his question with a wave of his hand. "Can you help us or not?" The hidden threat that he would take his business elsewhere resonated loudly.

"Depends if you can pay me or not," the Toydarian retorted, folding his arms defiantly across his chest. "What you after farmer?"

"My droid has a readout of what I need," Qui-Gon replied and gestured to Artoo.

The Toydarian shouted over his shoulder to the back of the shop. "_Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!_"

A small boy with sand-coloured hair ran in from the salvage yard. His rough clothes were ragged and grime streaked and he flinched fearfully as the Toydarian stared at him, his blue eyes smarting.

"What took you so long?"

"_Mel tass cho-pas kee_," the boy replied in a rush, he examined the newcomers but his gaze stopped at Padmé until the Toydarian spoke again.

"_Chut-chut!_" The Toydarian threw up his hands in admonishment and the boy started nervously. "Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!" He then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Let me take you out back. You'll find what you need." He gestured towards the doorway and the Jedi followed, Artoo trailing him.

Danta occupied himself by staring at a sand-blasted droid, Padmé looked around rather anxiously then sat down on a storage bin with her back against the counter.

The boy was staring at her, he was sitting on the counter and pretending to clean a small device but kept stealing glances at her. He looked about nine or ten and perfectly at ease with himself, yet he looked at Padmé rather longingly.

Finally their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile and blushed, "you're very beautiful."

"What?" the compliment had taken her completely off guard.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" he asked her.

"No," Padmé replied and it was true, Master Devi had told her that facetious glances from males were a fact of life. But that was nothing like this, and yet the way he said it in an innocent and _practical_ way as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was wondering if you were an angel," he said with an impish grin, "I heard they live on the moons of Iego and they are so pretty they make space pirates cry," he paused, then continue solemnly, "but it just seems funny that you would be here if you were an angel."

"I'm not an angel—"she paused as she did not know his name.

"Anakin," he said with another smile, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm Padmé Naberrie," she replied, smiling in spite of herself. "How do you know so much, Anakin?"

"I listen to all the traders and pilots who come here," he said, "I'm a pilot," he added proudly. "And someday I'm going to find away from this place."

There was something about his innocence—or was it is naiveté?—that was comforting, the first comforting feeling she had had ever since coming up on this planet.

"Have you lived here long?" Padmé asked.

"Since I was little—three, I think," Anakin answered after some thought. "My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us to Watto. Watto's a better master, I think."

"You're a slave?" Padmé stared at him in shock.

"I'm a person!" he replied indignantly. His face reddening with anger.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said defensively. "I haven't been to many places; this is a very strange world to me."

Anakin looked at her, yet something in his expression made Padmé blush and touch her hair self-consciously. What was _wrong_ with her? Anakin smiled innocently at her, then his gaze flickered to Danta who was poking a gonk droid with a sharp tool.

"Don't stick that…." Anakin flinched as a jolt of electricity went though the Gungan's body and he fell to the floor.

In a moment Anakin and Padmé were bent over him.

"I think he's out," Padmé said, slapping his face.

Watto's eyes were as bright as the twin suns as he flitted around Qui-Gon, talking rapidly while checking his datapad. He waved his other arm wildly in flamboyant gestures which Qui-Gon chose to ignore. Finally he came to a stop near a battered metal hulk, caked with sand.

"Here we are, a Nubian!" the Toydarian announced triumphantly. "Though for the price, you might as well buy a new ship, hey?" Qui-Gon ignored the joke and Watto scowled. "So," he resumed his patter, "how are you planning to pay for this?"

"I have ten thousand Republic credits," Qui-Gon replied mildly.

"Credits?" Watto's brow furrowed further. "They no good for me, I need something _real_ something of value."

"Of course," said the Jedi deferentially, then moved his hand very slightly, "but credits will be fine."

"No, they won't," Watto insisted.

"Credits will be fine," Qui-Gon moved his hand more noticeably now, putting the full weight of the Force into his words. He tried to touch the Toydarian's mind with his own, but while he could sense the being's presence, at the mind he drew a blank.

"No, they won't! What do you think you are waving your hand about like that?" Watto barked, moving his own hands quite frantically. "You think you are a Jedi or something? Mind tricks don't work on me, only money! No money, no parts, no deal!" he finished crisply.

"I will take my business elsewhere then," Qui-Gon said, turning away and walking back into the shop.

Watto trailed after him. "Nobody else has a Nubian generator, I can promise you that!" he said, yet Qui-Gon didn't comment.

Padmé and Anakin managed to revive Danta, yet the Gungan could not stand without support. Padmé had her arm around his shoulder, and the rubbery skin felt slippery under her touch.

"Does he normally get in so much trouble?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"I don't know," Padmé confessed, "I haven't known him long."

Danta shook out his face making a rude-sounding noise as he did so. At this Anakin and Padmé stood back and the Gungan toppled over again.

Anakin laughed as he and Padmé pulled Danta to his feet.

"You need to stay away from power droids," he told the Gungan, "if you had any hair it would be straight up and full of sparks."

They were both laughing as Qui-Gon and Artoo entered.

"We're going," Qui-Gon said, not stopping.

Anakin started at this news, he watched Padmé rather nervously as she supported Danta.

"I was glad to meet you Anakin," Padmé said as she followed Qui-Gon out.

"I was glad to meet you too!" Anakin replied, smiling in spite of himself.

If there was any trepidation in Anakin's voice, Padmé didn't notice it and she didn't look back.

"Outlanders," Watto barked in Huttese when she had gone, "they think they can do whatever they want."

"I didn't think they were that bad," Anakin replied, almost hopefully.

"Hmmmph," Watto turned away from Anakin with the air of knowing much more about the natures of life than his nine-year-old slave.

"Clean up the back and then you can go home," the Toydarian said, flitting out of sight.

As Anakin ran out to the back of the shop, he could not help but give a tiny cheer.

The heat, which had receded slightly inside the relative cool of the junk shop, returned in full force as Padmé followed Qui-Gon down the streets of Mos Espa. Danta was still lolling on her shoulder, his shifting short footsteps made Padmé travel slightly to the right of a straight line.

They stopped in the shade of a small alcove while Qui-Gon removed his comlink from under his poncho to place a quick call. Danta collapsed against the wall, Padmé stood next to him, perfectly alert.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's response was quick if reluctant, it didn't take long for Qui-Gon to outline their problem. There was a few minutes silence and a muffled conversation on the far end before the apprentice returned. "There's the Queen's wardrobe," Obi-Wan said, somewhat hopefully but fully knowing there was nothing he could tell his Master that he didn't know already, "and a few supplies, but nothing of any real value, Master. At least not in the amounts you are talking about."

"Very well," Qui-Gon replied resignedly, "we'll have to try something else."

"What's wrong, Master Jinn?" Padmé asked as the Jedi Master replaced his comlink in its pouch.

"That dealer has the parts we need, and we have nothing to trade," Qui-Gon explained. "Nothing that he will accept."

"Couldn't you have just…_persuaded_ him?" Padmé suggested.

"I did," Qui-Gon admitted with a slight smile, "it bounced right off him. Not all beings are susceptible to having their minds altered. But another situation will present itself," he said nonchalantly, "we have to trust the living Force."

Qui-Gon continued down the streets of Mos Espa with Artoo-Detoo following him at a short distance, behind them trailed Padmé and Danta. The Padawan looked around rather helplessly, her face an expressionless mask. While Padmé trusted Qui-Gon as well she should she could simply no way out of their present situation. The Force would only get them so far, it couldn't—for instance—conjure up a pile of currency or a new hyperdrive, not even for Master Yoda.

"Mesa okeday now," Danta said, moving away from Padmé and taking a few cautionary steps unaided.

Yet it wasn't long before the Gungan stumbled, then tripped over his feet landing headfirst on top of a table occupied by a surprised Rodian and a particularly surly Dug.

"_Chuba!_" the Dug roared, pointing an accusatory finger at Danta like a vibroshif.

"Mesa?" Danta said in the quietest voice Padmé and Qui-Gon helped him to his feet.

"Come on," Qui-Gon said, pulling Danta along, "we don't want any trouble."

"_Koona t'chuta?_" the Dug shouted, and even Qui-Gon could not ignore that retort and he was about to reply when a small, but very firm, voice intervened.

"Lay off this one, Sebulba," Anakin stepped forward fixing the Dug with a hard stare, Qui-Gon could sense no trace of fear in either his expression or his voice.

"_Tah-come jistak meenkie grabbel moggo_," Sebulba snarled.

"He's connected," Anakin pressed, still in Huttese, "like Hutt-connected."

"Bah," Sebulba said, turning away and focusing his attention on Anakin. The crowd which had gathered in the wake of the disturbance slowly dispersed as the Dug said, "_Me pee kasa_," he put his nose menacingly close to Anakin's, "_tak-koh tee womprat e'nachu_." He then left, followed closely by his Rodian friend.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, he was all-smiles again, he turned to Qui-Gon. "Your friend was about to be turned into orange goo."

"Mesa okeday with these," Danta said with a shrug.

"No, the boy is right," Qui-Gon, he turned to Anakin. "Thank you my young friend."

Padmé smiled at him and Anakin wondered if the day could possibly get any better.

A few minutes later he was holding Padmé's hand as he led them to a fruit stand where he handed over several small coins in exchange for four pieces of red, hard-skinned fruit.

"Try this," Anakin said, handing Padmé hers, "you'll like it."

Padmé peeled away the rind using her thumbnail and bit into the soft white flesh, it was surprisingly sweet and moist.

"Jira, I've found that cooler unit I've been looking for," Anakin said to the fruit seller, "I should have it running once I get a few more parts."

"Thank you Annie," the weather-worn woman said with a smile, "you're the nicest boy in the galaxy."

Danta dropped his fruit in the sand, seeing the Gungan was still somewhat disorientated Qui-Gon amiably picked it up for him. In the brief moment that the Jedi Master bent down his poncho bunched up over one knee, exposing a slim silver barrel attached to his belt. Anakin saw this and almost spat out what he was eating. Could it be...? Really...?

Padmé looked around, something was happening and she could see Qui-Gon's was also. The wind was stirring, shops were shutting and the crowds were dispersing and they headed indoors.

"You better run home, Annie," Jira said, pulling in her shutter. "Sandstorm coming, big one looks like it."

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon and Padmé, but really looking at the later.

"We better head back to our ship," Qui-Gon said, "thank you again, my young friend…"

"Where is your ship?" Anakin interrupted quickly.

"It's on the outskirts," Padmé told him, and started to back away and Qui-Gon evidently wanted to get moving. Anakin caught her hand.

"You'll never make it in time," he said nervously, "sandstorms are very, very dangerous," a thought occurred to him. "You can come to my place, it's near."

For once, Qui-Gon didn't have an argument ready. They followed Anakin through the howling wind, the rain of sand building up by the minute. The small boy held Padmé's hand, secretly delighted at her touch. Padmé felt slightly apprehensive.

Yet Qui-Gon paid no attention to this, he had a curious presentment playing at the edges of his perception. An unhoned, yet surprisingly luminescent presence in the Force, the more he turned his attention towards it the brighter it grew. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, yet he knew it wasn't Padmé.

In the growing wind and blowing sand Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Panaka stood on the bottom of the ramp of the Naboo royal starship. There was growing concern on both of their faces.

"This storm will slow them down," Panaka said methodically.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, instead he stared out into the vast expanse towards the distant city. Searching...probing…His eyes suddenly grew wide with the recognition, a few minutes later the message was passed.

"They're safe," Obi-Wan replied.

Panaka didn't think to ask how in the galaxy Obi-Wan knew, and more to the point how could he be so certain?

"Sir," one of his men approached, "we're receiving a message from home."

Without another word Panaka left with him and Obi-Wan followed, closing the door behind them.

Queen Nalanda sat sombrely clothed in black, surrounded by her handmaidens as she watched the flickering hologram of Governor Sio Bibble. Standing next to her was Panaka, and seated near him was Obi-Wan.

Sio Bibble's tone was slightly forced, and once or twice he glanced to the side with barely veiled apprehension.

"…cut off all our food supplies until you return," he said, "the death toll is rising… catastrophic… must bow to their wishes." He then seemed to look directly at Nalanda, "Your Highness, you must tell me what to do…can hear me…contact me…" the transmission flickered and died, in the darkness Nalanda looked at Obi-Wan.

There was no doubt in the sincerity of his voice, but…

"It's a trap," Obi-Wan said, "send no transmissions."

Nalanda stared at him a moment longer then nodded mutely to the captain.

The wind was so strong that Padmé found it akin to walking through a very strong current underwater, a current that seemed to move mercilessly through her throwing grit into every opening. She closed her eyes and let Anakin lead her blindly; he seemed to know where he was going.

The finally stopped, Padmé squinted and she could see a door opening and felt Qui-Gon nudge her inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" Anakin called.

Wiping and blinking the sand out of her eyes, Padmé studied her surroundings. The adobe walls of the dwelling were worn, but scrubbed clean. In the centre of the room was a table and behind that a small kitchen, beyond that were doors that she assumed leaded to the bedrooms.

"Mm, cosy," Danta said.

Padmé agreed with him, coming into Anakin's home stirred something inside her that she hadn't thought of for a long time. Like all the others at the Temple, Padmé had left her home—wherever it was—at a very young age. But that had never stopped her wondering about it. Wondering if she had a brother or sister and most importantly her parents and what kind of life she could have had if she had not been selected by the Jedi.

A woman aged about forty came into the room wiping grease from her hands and then set the cloth on the table. She looked at Anakin, then at the others, then back to Anakin.

"Anakin, what's all this?" she asked, looking down at her son.

"Mom, this is Padmé," Anakin said, then looked at the others and then paused. "Gee, I don't know any of your names."

Qui-Gon stepped into the act with practised ease. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Danta Pela," he nodded to the Gungan.

Artoo trilled hopefully.

"And our droid, R2-D2," Padmé added.

"Yes but—" Anakin's mother looked at her son with the unspoken question _But what are they doing here?_

"Mom, there's a sandstorm," Anakin protested. "Listen."

True enough the howling wind had not abated.

"Your boy was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon said helpfully. "We met at the shop where he works."

"I guess I'm not used to Anakin's surprises," the woman said with a small smile. "I'm Shmi Skywalker, it might not be much but," she looked around at the sparse dwelling with some anxiety, "it's what we have." She finished with a smile.

"Come on," Anakin said, guessing the formalities were over he seized Padmé's hand. "I'm building a droid, let me show you."

"Dinner will be soon," Shmi said watching the two walk off.

Qui-Gon handed her several small metal capsules.

"It's not much," the Jedi Master said with some regret. "I hope it will help. I know this is very sudden"

"Thankyou, we are pleased to have you as our guests" Shmi said, inviting Qui-Gon to sit down. It was not mock civility, but genuine sincerity, something that was unfortunately hard to find in the galaxy.

After a cursory glance at Danta, Qui-Gon sat at the table. Shmi started the preparations for dinner. From where they were they could hear Anakin's animated voice from his room. She seemed to glow with a quiet pride, as if there was some secret that she gloried in. Qui-Gon had his own suspicions and he voiced them.

"He's a special boy, isn't he?"

Shmi turned and they looked at each other for a moment, now they shared the secret.

"Yes," she said softly, "I know."

"Isn't he great?" Anakin said without preamble.

Opposite Anakin's roughly made bed was a workbench that took up an entire wall. On the workbench amidst tools and other items was the body of a droid. Almost complete but for the outer coverings and left eye.

Yet Padmé was impressed, she could see the effort Anakin had painstakingly put into him. And she knew well that making a droid, even from standardised components, was quite an involved job when one was doing it by hand. Had he scrounged parts from Watto's shop when the Toydarian's back was turned?

"He's amazing," she said with conviction.

"You really like him?" Anakin said, brightening. "He's a protocol droid, to help Mom around the house. Watch this."

He reached around the back of the droid's head and activated a switch. The droid jolted on the bench, moving his head jerkily about.

"Where did everybody go?" the droid asked in a high, toffy-sounding voice that came standard with most protocol droids.

"Oh," Anakin said quickly, picking up the left eye from where he had been fine-tuning it last night. He snapped it into place and fiddled with a tool at the side of the droid's head. The photoreceptors lit up. "He should be fine now." Anakin said, more to himself than to Padmé.

"That's better," the droid said, shifting rather nervously on the bench. "I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations."

"I named him the other day," Anakin told Padmé, "the three makes him the third member of our family. Threepio," the droid looked at him. "This is Padmé."

"Hello," Padmé said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Padmé," Threepio said rather gallantly.

Threepio got shakily to his feet and took a few careful steps as R2-D2, who had been watching all this unobserved, trundled forward and beeped his own comment.

"Artoo-Detoo," C-3PO said to the astromech, "a pleasure to meet you."

"You can understand him?" Padmé asked.

"Of course, Miss Padmé," Threepio said rather pompously, "I am fluent in six million forms of communication."

Padmé couldn't help but giggle, he was _definitely_ a protocol droid.

Artoo made a noise that sounded rather rude. Threepio reacted with slight surprise—if a droid was capable of that at all.

"What do you mean, I'm naked?" Threepio asked.

Artoo beeped rather slyly back.

"My parts are showing?" Threepio said incredulously. "My goodness! How embarrassing!"

"Sort of," Anakin said with a shrug and turned to Padmé. "It took me three tries to try and get his arms working right, at first they had a life of their own and started throwing things everywhere."

Padmé laughed and even Artoo's tones had some humour at their edges. Anakin smiled slightly then deactivated Threepio and moved him back onto the workbench.

"When the storm is over," he told Padmé, "I'll show you something else. I'm building a racer, the fastest ever!"

While in thought Padmé was quick to discount his boasts, she had a sneaking suspicion that she could trust him, and whatever he said.

In a corner of the room, Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan on a rather crackly transmission due to the storm. It didn't take long for his apprentice to outline what had happened since he had left, primarily the transmission from Naboo.

"You made the right choice, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in a low voice when Obi-Wan had finished. "The transmission was a trap, a trap to learn her location."

"The Queen is very upset," Obi-Wan replied.

"She'll understand," Qui-Gon said. "It's not the best solution, but it's all we have."

"But what is Governor Bibble is right?" Obi-Wan demanded. "What if what he is saying is the truth and the Naboo are dying?"

"Either way, we are running out of time," Qui-Gon said quietly, then ended the transmission as Shmi called them to dinner.

With the storm still going strong outside it felt very warm and…homey inside, Padmé reflected as she and Anakin sat down. The fare was simple but wholesome and if Padmé could taste some trace of grit in her food she chose not to say so. Shmi handed her a glass of blue Bantha milk as Anakin related how life was like as a slave, completely without shame.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies," Shmi explained as she sat down.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate ours," Anakin said between mouthfuls.

"And if you try to escape…" Shmi interjected.

"…they blow you up!" Anakin finished. "Kapow!"

"I can't believe that slavery is still permitted in the galaxy," Padmé said with conviction. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws should—"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi said almost bitterly, then offered Qui-Gon a knowing glance. "We must survive on our own."

_She still has much to learn_, Qui-Gon reflected in the silence that followed. He had seen enough of the galaxy to know there were parts—many parts in fact—where things such as law and order, justice and equality were abstract notions discussed in dark corners of a tapcaf.

_The Jedi can only do so much_, Qui-Gon concluded regretfully, _and somehow it's never enough._

"Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" Anakin asked as way of breaking the silence.

Padmé shook her head, but noted the concern in Shmi's face as soon as the word was spoken. Danta appeared unconcerned, completely absorbed in his eating.

"They have podracing on Malastare," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully, remembering a time when he and Obi-Wan had been there. He also remembered Obi-Wan's blatant disapproval of 'such doings' as well as his own secret admiration of the skill and finesse of the pilots. "Very fast," he added, also seeing Shmi's disapproval, "very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it," Anakin said with conviction, Shmi shot him a sharp look. "Mom! It's not bragging! It's true! Watto said he's never heard of a human doing it!"

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods," Qui-Gon said, looking at Anakin intently.

Anakin brightened at this.

Though not interested in the conversation, Danta chose this auspicious moment to draw attention to himself. He was trying to force a rather hard vegetable on the end of his fork. He stabbed at it once, it simply moved to the side. He stabbed at it again, the same. At the moment Qui-Gon said "You must have Jedi reflexes" he stabbed at it wildly, the vegetable ricocheted of his plate at an angle, flying straight for the middle of Qui-Gon's face.

Calmly and easily, as if was picking it off a tree, Qui-Gon caught it between his fingers and placed it on Danta's plate. Anakin stared and was still staring when Qui-Gon looked up from his plate a few minutes later.

"I…" Anakin began rather hesitantly, as if there was something he had to say but didn't know how to express it, "I was wondering something."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon replied, rather innocently as if someone had just asked him the time or if he preferred stimtea with milk or without.

"You're a Jedi Knight," Anakin said in a rush, "aren't you?"

Qui-Gon paused for a long, long moment. Anakin's heart was racing, did this mean it was true?

"What's makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked finally.

"I saw your lightsaber," Anakin replied, "only Jedi Knights carry that sort of weapon."

Qui-Gon didn't flinch, but he did relax slightly. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him," he suggested.

"You couldn't have," Anakin said with assurance. "No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's smile faded as if the boy's words had touched a tender memory. "I only wish that were so," he said softly.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," Anakin said, his eyes shining like a binary sunset. "I came back here and freed all the slaves," he turned to Qui-Gon. "Have you come to free us?"

"I am afraid not," Qui-Gon replied.

"But you must have," Anakin insisted, "I think you have, why else would you be here?"

Padmé realised that if the conversation continued along this like Anakin would eventually blunder along the truth. And while she liked Anakin, if he knew why they were here…really why they were here…Padmé shuddered, remembering the remains of her Master.

Qui-Gon evidently had decided to humour him. "I can see there is no hiding anything from you, Anakin," he said slowly and carefully, the boy hung on his every word. "But you mustn't let anyone else know about us. We are on a mission that must be kept secret. We're heading for Coruscant, the central system of the Republic."

"Coruscant?" Anakin's eyes widening more in the wake of things bigger than his own imagination. "How did you get all the way out her on the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged," Padmé replied, "and until we can repair it we are stranded here."

"I can help!" Anakin said, looking from one to the other. "I can fix anything!"

"I believe you can, Anakin," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "But no one can do anything until we can procure the parts we need, and Watto has them."

"Wesa have nothing to trade," Danta said, taking an interest in the proceeding in spite of himself.

Padmé looked at Qui-Gon with interest and then turned to Shmi. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," she said.

"Gambling," Shmi replied promptly, rising and starting to clear the table. "Everything in these parts revolves around betting on those awful racers." She took the plates to the kitchen bench with a grimace.

Qui-Gon seemed to stare into space as Shmi and Padmé cleared the table. "Greed can be a powerful ally," he mused, "if used properly."

Anakin seemed to like line of thought Qui-Gon was taking. "I've built a racer!" he told the Jedi Master, getting to his feet and jumping up and down with delight, "and there's a big race day after tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod," the boy said, "it's all but finished."

"Anakin," Shmi said, with such a tone that brought her son's dreams, which had been soaring amidst the stars, screeching down to ground level. "Watto will never let you race, not after last time."

"But he doesn't even have to know the racer is mine," Anakin insisted, he turned back to Qui-Gon. "You could tell him it was yours, Watto would never know! And then get me to pilot it for you!"

This suggestion, while it seemed the only plausible one they had had all day for getting off this planet, Shmi did not seem to agree with.

"I don't want to see you race, Annie," she said with a firmness and finality in her tone that seemed to cease all argument. "It's horrible. I die every time Watto makes you."

"But, Mom," Anakin whined, "I love it!" This seemed not to move her, so he tried another track and gestured to Qui-Gon and Padmé. "They need my help, they're in trouble. And the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to where Shmi was standing, she still had one of the plates in her hand. He took a long but furtive look at her. She had seen much, more than she had ever deserved to and then some. Who was he to bring more pain to her again?

"Your mother is right," Qui-Gon said with heavy resignation, "let's drop the matter."

But Anakin either couldn't or wouldn't. He walked right up to his mother and looked up at her with longing blue eyes.

"We have to help them, Mom," he said, he was right about this, he had to be! There was something about all of this, his meeting Padmé, the fact that a Jedi was in his home, that had started to make sense, as if there was something bigger at work. "Remember what you said? You said the biggest problem with the galaxy is that nobody helps anyone else."

"Anakin, don't," Shmi said, blanching.

"But Mom!" he pressed, seeming to gaze right through her like transparasteel.

Shmi seemed to consider this, torn between her own convictions and feelings.

"I'm sure Master Jinn doesn't want to put your son into any danger," Padmé said, seeing her anxiety and sensing the depths of it. "We'll find another way."

"No," Shmi said with surprising firmness, she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I might not like it, but Annie's right. He can help you, perhaps he was meant to help you."

"So is that a yes?" Anakin asked after a long silence, when his mother didn't respond the biggest smile dawned on his face. "That _is_ a yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

From inside her sleek starfighter Darth Maxah, Dark Lady of the Sith, considered the depths of space. Each pinprick of light which represented a planet or star, though bright in its own right, was surrounded by darkness.

It was fitting, that was the nature of the universe even if the Jedi were too blinded by their own light to accept it. Darkness in the Force existed, it always would and if her Master's plans went as they should, it would grow to engulf the entire galaxy. And the Jedi—according to her Master—would be too blind to see what was happening, until it was too late.

Maxah accepted the role she had in Sidious' plans, she was merely a weapon crafted by the Lord of the Sith to strike against the Jedi in the move that would reveal at last. A move that would confuse the Jedi for who knew how long, and while this was happening the Sith would at last have their vengeance. A vengeance that had waited two millennia to take place.

It would seem odd to the Jedi that the Sith had not only returned, but the fact that one of them as female; for Maxah was sure that the young Padawan who had seen her before she had killed Shakya Devi was privy to that detail. But it went back to when the Sith were all but lost two thousand years ago, when the Sith Darth Bane had watched all his brethren slay each other before establishing the Sith as they were now. And for his apprentice he had taken Zannah when she was but a girl, no older than Maxah herself had been when Sidious had found her.

Maxah smiled, through stealth, subterfuge and most of all patience the Sith had reformed themselves, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike.

_Until now_, she told herself, _until now._

Maxah set course for Tatooine, it was the only planet that the Queen's starship could have gone to. If they were not there, she would keep searching. She would not fail her Master.

The sandstorm had passed, the slave quarters of Mos Espa were quiet, at least as quiet as they could be. Even on desolate, outlying planets like Tatooine there are some who never seem to sleep.

Anakin Skywalker lay in his bed in a state of semi-drowsiness, thinking over what had happened. Could it be possible that a Jedi had come into his home? What was his name again? Qui-Gon, he had said. And was now in the next room and planning to enter him in the Boonta? And there was Padmé…

Something occurred to him that made Anakin sit up, fully awake. Had Padmé called Qui-Gon _Master_ Jinn? Did that mean she could be a Jedi too? It was impossible, he had never heard of girls being Jedi, and somehow it seemed to be completely unlike Padmé to administer justice with the blade of a lightsaber.

But, it was something that _he_ could see _himself_ doing, with not much a stretch of his imagination. Yeah, that sounded like fun.

Anakin slept soundly, his dreams full of lightsabers, blasterfire and occasional visions of Padmé who stared at him longingly.

Padmé didn't want to admit it, but she had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

She had been silent during breakfast while Qui-Gon enlightened Anakin and Shmi on the aspects of various Core Worlds. Anakin listened, enraptured, and asked rather detailed questions.

Danta kept his own counsel, scowling into his bowl.

At Qui-Gon's advice, Anakin approached Watto first about the race. The Jedi Master then promised to sort out the details with the Toydarian. They followed Anakin at a distance to Watto's shop. The moment Anakin entered Padmé cornered Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, I mean no disrespect," she began amiably, "but isn't this taking too much of a chance? We are trusting our fate, and not to mention the fate of others, to a boy we hardly know."

"Your observation is noted," Qui-Gon replied, not in the least bit ruffled by Padmé's questioning.

"And?" Padmé probed.

"Use your senses, Padmé," Qui-Gon advised, "there is something at work here in the Force that is to our advantage and that of others. And," he added, mostly to himself, "there is something about this boy…" he trailed off in thought and Padmé did not have the slightest idea what he meant.

But she had to trust him. After all, she didn't really have a choice.

She followed Qui-Gon into the shop where Anakin and Watto were in the middle of a heated argument. Watto flapped haphazardly about the shop, moving his hands in agitation. Anakin shouted back at him in Huttese, though through the strain on his face it was clear he wasn't winning the argument. Though he brightened when he saw Qui-Gon and Watto turned to regard the Jedi Master.

"So," Watto said as if he was about to accuse the Jedi of shoplifting. "The boy said you want to enter him in the Boonta. You can't afford parts, how do you plan to enter him in the race?" he laughed. "Pay with Republic credits?"

Qui-Gon was ready for a question like this. He reached under his poncho and took out a holocron. He activated it and Queen Nalanda's royal starship was projected.

"My ship will be the entry fee," the Jedi explained evenly.

"Not bad, not bad," Watto said, studying the hologram carefully.

"In perfect working order aside from the parts we need," Qui-Gon said, deactivating the holocron and replacing it under his poncho.

"But what will the boy ride?" Watto asked. "This would have been easier if he didn't smash up my pod last time he raced!"

"It's not my fault!" Anakin retorted. "Sebulba flashed me with his vents! I saved the pod," he said, then hastily amended, "mostly."

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon said quickly, then added for Anakin's benefit, "the fastest ever built."

Anakin smiled, yet neither Watto nor Qui-Gon were looking at him.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," Watto snapped, then laughed again. "So, you supply the pod and I supply the boy, is that the way of it?" he didn't wait for Qui-Gon to answer. "We split the winnings fifty-fifty I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" Qui-Gon barely acknowledged this. "If it is going to be that way then I suggest you front the cost of the entry fee. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts we need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto didn't say anything at first, clearly there had to be some catch to this.

"Either way, you win," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Watto didn't waste another moment. "Deal," he said, then turned to Anakin with a chuckle. "Your friend makes foolish bargain," he said in Huttese, "better teach him what you know about dealing for goods."

Anakin beamed and then looked around for Qui-Gon, but he and Padmé had gone.

Later that afternoon Qui-Gon, Padmé and Danta helped Anakin move his podracer from its hiding place. Watto had dismissed Anakin earlier, telling him to go home and clean up his racer, lest he be a laughing stock.

Padmé studied the podracer carefully, it looked rather like a strangely shaped landspeeder tethered to two massive cylindrical engines that wouldn't look out of place on a starfighter.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked with a grin.

She was trying to think of an appropriate response when Anakin noticed Danta fiddling with one of the engines.

"Don't stick your hand in there, Danta," Anakin said quickly, moving the Gungan's hands well away from harm. "You might lose it," he added with a grin.

Artoo-Detoo made his own comment as he trundled past, rotating his dome rather quizzically as Anakin engaged Danta in removing the bugs which had attached themselves to the steel cables.

Qui-Gon watched all this from a step outside the Skywalker's home. Then, seeing that he was unobserved, he made a quick call to Obi-Wan. His apprentice answered promptly and Qui-Gon outlined what had happened.

"If all goes well," the Jedi Master concluded smoothly, "we will have the hyperdrive generator by tomorrow and be on our way."

Obi-Wan wasn't so optimistic.

"And what if this plan fails, Master?" he asked. "We could be stuck here for a very long time."

"We have no choice," he reminded the Padawan, "a ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere."

He closed down the comlink as Shmi Skywalker emerged from the dwelling and stood next to him. The two exchanged a secret smile as they watched Anakin prepare his podracer. He had even got Padmé to help, handing him tools while he fixed the engines from underneath.

"You must be very proud of your son," Qui-Gon said suddenly. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed," Shmi replied, "only his dreams. And he has…"

"Special powers," Qui-Gon finished.

"Yes," Shmi said warily, staring at him.

This didn't deter Qui-Gon, he went on. "He can see things before they happen," the Jedi Master said, "that's why he appears to have such quick reflexes." Shmi looked at him in barely veiled astonishment, _how did he…_ "It's a Jedi trait." Qui-Gon added.

Something in his voice convinced Shmi that she should trust him completely.

"He deserves better than a slave's life," she said, still watching Anakin. "There is only so much I can give him, and that is never enough."

"The Force is unusually strong in him, that much is clear," Qui-Gon said, more to himself than to Shmi. "Who was his father?"

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to expect for an answer. He was prepared for Shmi to tell him that she didn't have a name, or that he was rehashing a memory she would rather forget. But the expressions that crossed her face were not of pain, or even anger. _Confusion_, Qui-Gon pondered, _most interesting_.

"There is no father," Shmi said finally, "I could never understand it; much less explain it to anyone else. I carried him, I gave birth to him, and I raised him. I can't tell you anything more than that." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Can you help him?"

As much as Qui-Gon wanted to tell her he could, there wasn't anyway he could be sure to Shmi, to Anakin or even to himself. Even if he did manage to get Anakin off Tatooine, there was no way of knowing whether the Jedi Council would accept him for training. All Jedi were identified within the first year of birth, it was the case for him, for Obi-Wan, Padmé and all the Jedi he knew. Such attachments could prove dangerous in later life; that was why there were no exceptions, not ever.

Yet he could not repeat such platitudes to Shmi Skywalker, her plea was so genuine, so heartfelt. _Can I help him?_ Qui-Gon wondered.

"I don't know," he admitted finally, "I didn't come here to free slaves. If he had been born in the Republic he would have been tested and perhaps become a Jedi. I'm not sure what I can do for him."

Shmi nodded, as much as a part of her wanted to accept the Jedi's words as they were, there was still a flicker of hope.

When Anakin had emerged, stained with dust and muck, from beneath the podracer several others had joined them. two boys named Kitster and Seek, a girl called Amee and a Rodian named Wald. Anakin made the necessary introductions quickly, yet his friends were more interested in the Gungan and Artoo than in his racer.

"Wow, a real astro droid," Kitster said, moving his hand across Artoo's dome. "How did you get so lucky Annie?"

"That's not the best part," Anakin said, dusting his hands off. "I'm going in the Boonta tomorrow!"

Kitster stared at Anakin incredulously. "What? With this?"

"That piece of junk will never make it off the ground," Wald said, tapping his hand on the podracer with a grimace. "This is such a joke, Annie."

"You've been working on this for ages," Amee said with a giggle, "it's not going to work."

Somehow Anakin managed to ignore her, busying himself by scraping some sand off the side of the cockpit.

"Come on," Seek said to the others, "let's go play ball," he grinned back at Anakin. "Keep racing Annie, you're gonna be bug squash!"

They all ran off, but Kitster stayed behind.

"What do they know?" Anakin said to Padmé, closing the panels of the engines before checking the wiring in the cockpit. If everything held together, if there weren't any problems…

"Annie," Kitster said, leaning against the cockpit next to him. "You're still not sure if this is going to work."

Kitster's tone was not teasing like Wald's or Seek's had been, it more or less reflected the small sinking feeling he had at the back of his mind. He quickly put it out of his mind, it _had _to work, it _would_ work. "It will work," Anakin said, and as he did so he believed it.

Qui-Gon appeared suddenly, carrying something in his hand.

"Perhaps we should find out," he said, with a conspiratorial wink and handed Anakin a smooth, bulky cylinder. "Use this power pack. I picked it up earlier today. Watto has less of a need of it than you do."

Anakin had his own suspicions on how the Jedi had obtained to power pack, but he ignored them. He secured the power pack in place and activated it. Then pulled on his dented racing helmet and gloves. He looked around, his mother was standing some distance off, rather apprehensive. Padmé was next to Danta, her smile covered barely veiled scepticism.

He would show her, he thought with conviction, and he would make his mother proud of him.

Anakin pressed the ignition; there was a moment of coughing then the engines roared to life. Flames exploding from the afterburners, the entire podracer vibrating with life.

"It's working!" he shouted triumphantly over the din. "It's working!"

His mother was standing not far away, smiling sadly but not speaking

Twilight fell and night followed, deep in the desert the Sand People settled into their camp for the evening, Jawas secured the doors of their Sandcrawlers lest their be unwelcome visitors, and into these usual happenings of night falling on Tatooine, something unusual appeared.

A sleek black starfighter circled the desert before setting down on a plat plateau, far but within reach of the cities. From the hatch of the ship a figure in a black, hooded cloak emerged that seemed to blend with the night and darkness that was fast settling. Darth Maxah.

She scanned the area with a small pair or electro-binoculars, there were several cities in the distance and the Force told her that the Jedi were near. Once she found the Jedi the ship would be near and she could take Queen Nalanda back to Naboo to sign the treaty.

Maxah activated several probe droids from a control strapped to her wrist and made the required settings. These droids were trained to sense tremors in the Force, and Jedi of course were particularly strong.

When the droids had dispersed to the different cities, Darth Maxah made her way back to the ship. She would have much preferred to do the searching herself, but it was her Master's insistence so she would wait. For now.

In some ways Anakin reminded him of Obi-Wan when he was younger. Unwilling to sit still even for five minutes, full of questions and regarding new experience with a barely veiled naïveté. Like now, the boy was examining the night sky with an openness and delight that touched him.

"Sit still, Annie," Qui-Gon said, he was cleaning a cut on Anakin's arm with some swabs from his medical kit.

"There's so many!" Anakin said with a wide smile. "Do they all have their own system of planets?"

Qui-Gon gave the star-studded sky a cursory glance. "Most of them," he replied with a small smile.

"Has anyone ever been to all of them?" Anakin asked.

"Not really," Qui-Gon chuckled, taking a small tool in the palm of his hand.

"I want to be the first one to see them all—ouch!" Anakin drew back sharply, Qui-Gon quickly palmed what he had in his hand and wiped the smear blood from Anakin's arm and applied some antiseptic.

"There you are good as new," Qui-Gon said, patting Anakin on the shoulder.

"Annie!" Shmi called from inside. "Bedtime!"

"What's that?" Anakin asked, pointing to a comlink Qui-Gon had produced from his pouch.

"I'm checking your blood for infection," the Jedi Master said, not looking at him.

Anakin leaned closer. "I've never seen—"

"Annie!" Shmi called. "I'm not going to tell you again!"

"You better go, you have a big day tomorrow" Qui-Gon advised. "Good night."

Anakin trotted off, somewhat disappointed but not protesting.

When he had gone and Qui-Gon was sure he was alone he activated his comlink.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan said, despite the lateness of the hour he was alert.

"I want you to process this blood sample I'm sending you," Qui-Gon said, he gave Obi-Wan time to set up the instruments the added. "Run a midi-chlorian count."

Qui-Gon waited, it was the first time he had told anyone other than Shmi of his instincts about Anakin. Not that he had told his Padawan much as he was sure Obi-Wan would reject the idea without any hesitation.

But if he was right about this…if he was right…

"Master," there was concern and confusion in Obi-Wan's voice, "there must be something wrong with this sample. I've run the test a few times and…" His voice trailed off in disbelief.

In the calmest voice he could summon Qui-Gon asked: "What do the readings say, Obi-Wan?"

"The midi-chlorian count is over twenty thousand," his apprentice said, "No one has a count that high, not even Master Yoda." Qui-Gon didn't answer. "Master?"

"There's nothing wrong with the sample, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured him.

"But what does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon said, not wanting to his put words to his suspicions yet.

He sat there for a while longer after he had ended the communication. It seemed impossible, beyond the credible. _And yet_, Qui-Gon said to himself, _everything that I uncover brings me one step closer._

But somehow there needed to be one more test, and the strange thing was that it was there. On the morn Anakin Skywalker would be tested, and if the boy's hopes were as high as his dreams… Qui-Gon smiled to himself, staring into the sky, yet seeing it not.

Obi-Wan made the routine checks on the ship before turning in for the night. Queen Nalanda and her handmaidens were in their chambers and were not privy to what was happening in regards to the hyperdrive. It wasn't that Nalanda wouldn't approve, she seemed to understand that sometimes rather…unconventional measures had to be taken. Her head of security, on the other hand, would no doubt have _plenty_ to say if he discovered that their getting to Coruscant relied on a nine-year-old boy they had never seen win something called a podrace.

While he had his own reservations about this, Obi-Wan knew the difference between when to fight and when to accept a situation—even if it did involve taking what he saw as unnecessary risks which could—and often did—affect others. And it wasn't the first time Qui-Gon had strayed off the conventional path when it came to a mission.

So it didn't surprise Obi-Wan in the least that his Master was doing it again. But couldn't he have picked a better time? Perhaps when not only lives of whom they were protecting but an entire planet was at stake?

He wanted to ask Qui-Gon that, but he knew the answer he would get: _Trust the living Force._

_I can trust the Force_, Obi-Wan mused as he headed back to the cockpit, _but I know there's something out there, hiding in it._

Boonta Eve dawned like any other Tatooine morning, unbearably bright and hot. Yet Qui-Gon took no notice of it as he walked briskly through the streets of Mos Espa intent on going somewhere. The faithful R2-D2 trundled behind him.

It seemed as if every being and his bantha was off to the arena this morning. Shops were closed apart from cantinas which were full to bursting, droves of people were in the streets and it was almost impossible to pass a vehicle through with any form of speed whatsoever.

Once at the arena, Watto was not hard to find. Qui-Gon found him in the main hanger, he stood idly where Anakin's pod was supposed to go when it arrived. It wasn't long before the Toydarian swooped on him and subjected the Jedi to a repetitive, self-praising tirade on what he saw as the set outcome of the day.

"I want to see your ship the minute the race is over," Watto said for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Relax, my friend. You'll have your winnings when the suns set," Qui-Gon reassured, "And I and my companions will be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me!" Watto retorted, flapping his wings at a frantic pace.

"Well now," Qui-Gon said, he saw it was the time to add a level to this 'bargain', "you don't think Anakin can win?"

"Annie? Win the race?" Watto laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. "No offence, outlander, he is a credit to your species, I give you that…but," he gestured over to the familiar looking Dug getting massaged by two blue female Twi'leks, "I think Sebulba is going to win today."

"What makes you think that?" the Jedi asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He always wins!" Watto said with a laugh, waving his hands with emotion. "I am betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet," Qui-Gon said, turning his back on the Dug.

"What?" the smile fell off Watto's face faster than a sand panther pounced on a womp rat. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll wager my pod, against…" Qui-Gon let his words trail off, intentionally leaving the Toydarian in suspense. "Against the boy and his mother," the Jedi finished crisply.

"No pod is worth two slaves," Watto growled.

"Not even the fastest ever built?" Qui-Gon asked, stepping closer to Watto.

"No…well," Watto scratched his grizzly chin, "perhaps just one. The mother, may be. The boy is not for sale."

"The boy is small," Qui-Gon suggested, "he cannot be worth much."

"I don't think so," the Toydarian disagreed.

"Both, or no bet," he said. He caught sight of a series of figures on eopies coming closer, it was Anakin, Padmé and the protocol droid with Danta, Shmi and Kitster. With them was the podracer.

For a few moments the Jedi observed them assembling the racer, and he stepped aside so Watto's line of vision matched his own. Several minutes passed before the Toydarian spoke again.

"No pod is worth two slaves," he said, frowning hard at the podracer, "not by a long shot! It's one slave, or nothing!"

"The boy then," Qui-Gon said, not batting an eyelid.

"No, no. Ah..." Watto's voice slowly changed from contempt to mild amusement, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cube studded blue and red. "We will let fate decide, good thing I have my chance cube here," he held the cube between his fingers for the Jedi to examine. "Shall we say blue is the boy, and red his mother."

Qui-Gon nodded mutely and Watto tossed the cube. As he did so Qui-Gon made a slight gesture with his hand, the cube turned over and over until finally settling with the blue side up.

"What?" Watto looked at Qui-Gon, shock and anger was apparent on his face. Qui-Gon merely shrugged, he had suspected the cube was loaded all along.

"You've won that toss, outlander!" Watto barked, stabbing his finger into the air like a loaded blaster. "But that doesn't mean you will win the race!"

"We'll see," Qui-Gon said with a sly smile.

Watto flitted over to Anakin and addressed him Huttese.

"You better stop your friend from betting," the Toydarian said, "soon I'll end up owning him too!" And with a laugh, he was off.

"What is he talking about?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"I'll tell you later," the Jedi promised.

Kitster walked over to Anakin, his face smeared with grease

"This is really wizard, Annie," he said with a smile, "I bet you'll really do it this time."

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Finish the race of course," Kitster replied.

"What? You've never won a race?" Padmé asked, her voice filled with incredulity. "You haven't even _finished_ one?"

"Well…not exactly," Anakin said shamefacedly, embarrassed to be shown up in front of Padmé and least of all by his best friend. "But Kitster's right," Anakin said with a grin. "I will win this time."

Padmé smiled dryly and rolled her eyes, if Qui-Gon promises were as high as Anakin's dreams then he would win.

"I'm sure you will," Qui-Gon said confidently, and patted the boy's shoulder kindly.

As the suns settled in the highest place in the sky the time, for the race drew near. The streets were almost deserted, save a few who kept watch of the race on portable viewscreens.

Unnoticed by anyone, one of the black probe droids hovered through the streets. Its large black lens examining everything and missing nothing.

The stands were full to bursting with beings of many species, the air thick with noise and strange smells. Vendors were making their way up and down the stands, selling refreshments that may have been tasty for one species but fatal for another. And of course there were those in groups, looking up the names of racers as the proceeded onto the track.

Anakin walked into all of this, with his podracer towed by eopies. The experience was so unreal that he decided to focus on what was closest to him—for the time being anyway. His mother and Qui-Gon were walking with him, as were Padmé, Danta and Artoo. Threepio came last of all carrying a blue and white flag then left to join the parade of other flags.

Over the loudspeakers the two-headed compere introduced the racers in both Basic and Huttese. Ben Quadinaros, Teemto Pagslies , Ody Mandrell, Gasgano, Clegg Holdfast…

"Oh no!" Danta shrieked, Anakin's head whipped around like a krayt dragon that had spotted a bantha.

Sure enough, right next to them standing near his over-sized pod was Sebulba, bossing his pit droids and surreptitiously checking out the other racers.

"The reigning champion!" shouted the announcer, to deafening cheers. "And the crowd favourite! Se-bul-ba!"

The Dug, no stranger to posterity, waved his arms about and smiled indulgently. He noticed Anakin was watching him and waved.

Anakin ignored him and helped Qui-Gon and Kitster unload the pod.

"And here we have Anakin Skywalker, a local boy," the announcer said, there were a few cheers, not as many as Sebulba had had but Anakin waved and smiled to the crowd. "Let's just hope he can finish the race!" the announcer continued before going on to the next racer.

Anakin looked at the ground, not wanting anyone to see the tears welling in his eyes. It wasn't just an ordinary race, and if he lost there was far more to lose than normal.

_No_, Anakin thought decidedly, shutting down even the _possibility_ or losing. He _would_ win because he _had_ to win. There was no other way about it.

In a high box above the track two enormous creatures slithered into view, each accompanied by a considerable retinue. Their appearance was met with cheers, it was Jabba the Hutt and his friend and sometime rival Gardulla.

"_Chowbaso_!" boomed Jabba with a mouth that could easily eat a human head whole. "_Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madd ahdrudda du wandee_!"

The crowd roared again, the noise was growing, the anticipation building.

"All set," Kitster said with a smile, he punched Anakin lightly on the arm. "I'll be right here, Annie," he had volunteered to wait beside the stands with Artoo if Anakin needed assistance during the race, but Anakin knew he didn't need to.

"Annie," he felt his mother's arms around him, holding him tight as if to protect him from any danger that might come his way. She kissed his cheek then put her hands on his shoulders. "Be safe," she said, trying to be brave for his sake.

"I will, Mom," Anakin promised.

"Thesa very loony, Annie," Danta said, looking askance at the racers, "may tha Guds keep you safe."

"Thanks Danta," Anakin said, though he noticed the Gungan stood well out of harms way.

"You carry all our hopes," Padmé said, kissing Anakin softly on the cheek. "Be careful," she added as Anakin could feel his face getting hot.

"I…I won't let you down," he said, though she gave him a long stare, she wasn't convinced yet.

"You're bantha poodoo," said Sebulba as he came past, jumping into his cockpit. "_Grabbel moggo_!"

"Don't count on it, slime ball," Anakin retorted, walking towards his own cockpit as Qui-Gon approached him.

"_Kaa bazza kundee da tam brudda_!" bellowed Jabba the Hutt, indicating the race would start soon, it was almost time…

Qui-Gon helped Anakin into the cockpit and handed the boy his helmet after he was securely strapped in. Anakin fixed the goggles in place and checked his readouts, everything was as it should be.

"All set, Annie?" Qui-Gon asked, Anakin merely nodded and somehow, Qui-Gon with his piercing gaze, understood the boy's silence. "Remember," the Jedi said softly in the Anakin's ear, "concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think, trust your instincts," he patted Anakin lightly on the shoulder. "May the Force be with you, Annie," he added, and, as he walked away to where Shmi and the others were standing, had a feeling it would be.

"Is he—" Shmi said, her face pale.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon said, ushering them into the box and it started to ascend.

"Master Jinn," Padmé said in an uncertain voice, "isn't this quite an unnecessary gamble? If it comes to worse—"

"I believe it won't, Padmé," the Jedi Master interrupted lightly. "Need I remind you to trust your feelings?"

Padmé crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the box as it locked into place. She hoped he was right, _he better be right for if he wasn't…_ she refused to consider the consequences.

Anakin could feel his stomach quivering as he waited. This was the worst part, the waiting before the race. Once the race began he was completely within another element and didn't think about _anything_.

But still, there was the waiting.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" called the compere.

Anakin ignited his engines, the flames belching out from behind. His eyes on the small set of lights above, waiting for the green. Any moment now…

Above them all Jabba the Hutt bit the head off a small creature and spat it out so it struck a gong. At the same moment the light flashed green and the race was underway.


	4. Chapter 4

The starting line was a mass of smoke, noise and dirt as all the podracers sprinted away, around the corner and into the distance. All except two, Anakin Skywalker and Ben Quadinaros.

Anakin grit his teeth in frustration, wanting to punch the thruster bars through the control panel. _Concentrate_, Qui-Gon's voice said in his head. He had simply fed the engines too much fuel from a dead start. They weren't used to that, he had to coax them.

He set the thrusters into neutral and made a few more adjustments. Then pressed the ignition again, this time they stayed ignited and he was on his way.

But as the announcer said as he was speeding away, he would be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders. Anakin put the comments out of his mind and focused on what was ahead.

He fed the engines more power, pushing them but saving some for later. It would never do to use _everything_ up, he had seen what had happened to pods if that occurred.

But then again, even if he did everything _right_ there was no sure way of predicting what would happen. The sand people were known to shoot at them and had caused more than one crash, and then of course was the unexpected normally caused by one being in particular: Sebulba. He knew where all the cameras were, saving his dirty tricks for when he knew he would be unobserved to make it seem like an actual accident.

There they were, the first of the racers and the last of the stragglers. He slowed down as he passed them then gunned his engines the moment he was clear. Up ahead was another racer—Gasgano—and beyond that was a large canyon, and he wanted to be alone before he passed through.

Gasgano saw him before tried to cut him off. Anakin shifted right, Gasgano was there again. He feinted left, then went right again but Gasgano blocked him again.

In a flash, Anakin remembered the sheer drop shortly preceding the canyon. Here was a chance; Anakin maintained his current speed intending Gasgano to think he was intending a drop-shift. Gasgano didn't speed up, he dropped down the cliff face just as Anakin threw his thruster bars forward and soared over him to enter the canyon.

Beggar's Canyon, he'd heard it was called. Yet the name mattered little as he threaded his way through it. Some had pre-determined paths that they followed through the canyon, Anakin merely followed his instincts and allowed his hands to direct the course of his pod.

He emerged from the canyon behind a group of a dozen pods, in the distance he could see Sebulba in the lead, but he paid more attention to what was at hand. What was ahead was not important, getting there, on the other hand, was.

Up ahead Sebulba was exploiting the lack of cameras to his full advantage. He swang dangerously into the Malastarian pilot, Mawhonic, causing him to careen into a rock and dissolve in a ball of flame.

When Xelbree tried to sneak past him, for a moment Sebulba pretended not to notice. Then, as the Dug was about to lose the lead he triggered the flame jet on the side of his left engine. Xelbree's pod ignited and Sebulba sped on. His place in the race uncontested.

Padmé leaned against the back of the box, grateful for the little shade it offered. She wished she was wearing her Jedi cloak, even though it would be no doubt heavier in the heat than the blue-grey one she wore.

Danta and Shmi stood either side of her, intently watching a view screen. It was focused on Sebulba, speeding up the vast expanse of desert that pre-empted the entrance to the stadium. Shmi pressed a few buttons but there was no sign of Anakin anywhere.

Qui-Gon stood completely still at the rim of the box, he appeared to be studying the sand around the racing track with some detail but Padmé was not fooled. She knew he was immersed within the Force, focusing on Anakin as he made his progress through the race. Padmé had tried to find him in the Force, but the pods moved so quickly that it was virtually impossible.

She turned her attention to the podracer still on the track, Ben Quadinaros was still there. After several engine misfires he had summoned several pit droids to sort out the problem. After a few minutes of tinkering his engines finally ignited, but he had progressed no further than a few metres from the starting line when the couplings on his engines broke and the engines flew off in different directions.

Quadinaros' cockpit crashed to the ground loudly, yet as soon as it did so the thunder of engines could be heard and before anyone could react Sebulba zoomed into vision—the crowd cheering loudly as he passed—his pod clipping Quadinaros' and clattering it into the side of the stands.

A racer followed him, and then another.

"Where is he?" Danta asked, jabbing the buttons of the view screen before turning away from it in disgust.

R2-D2, next to Threepio and Kitster, gave a piercing whistle.

"Here he comes," said Qui-Gon quietly.

Sure enough, a moment after he finished speaking a familiar pod grew larger in the distance, drawing closer and finally roaring past them in a triumphant cheer from he crowd.

Padmé smiled, Anakin was starting to catch up to the rest, but would it be enough?

In sixth place, Anakin pummelled ahead, fishtailing through the Arch Canyon, past other racers until Sebulba's pod was only four places ahead. Every fibre of Anakin's being focused on catching him, his hand moving of their own accord, responding to the needs of his racer as it spoke to him. Yes, it spoke in a language without words, yet Anakin understood it for he was much, much more than the pilot. He was another part of the pod, working with it just as the thrusters or the air brakes, and the pod was a part of him.  
Through the canyon and around the next corner was the famously named Tusken Turn. Anakin swerved and barely missed being shot by the waiting sandpeople, yet Teemto Pagalies exploded in a fireball just behind him.

Quickly Anakin passed two more racers until he was in third place behind Mars Guo and Sebulba. For a moment Guo looked as if he would sneak into first place, the Sebulba threw a hunk of metal from his cockpit. The metal embedded itself in Guo's left engine causing the engine to smoke and splutter, soon Guo lost control of his pod and veered right into Anakin, loosing one of the boy's couplings and leaving him spinning.

Shmi's heart was in her mouth as she watched Anakin's pod, supported by only one engine, move like a pendulum over the rapidly moving rocky terrain. She clutched the viewscreen till her knuckles turned white, pleading silently.

"Come on, Annie!" Danta shouted over her shoulder, the suspense too much for him.

Qui-Gon observed Anakin was already on top of the situation, he had fished around in his cockpit for something and was reaching out to re-attach the cable.

_A magnet_, Qui-Gon realised as the metal object Anakin was holding caught and he managed to secure it. His pod once more intact, he regained his speed.

While this was going on Qui-Gon chanced a look at Padmé, he could see her face was as every bit as tense as Danta's even more so. But there was something else, perhaps she had started to see what he now knew.

Sebulba was dead ahead, Anakin punched his thrusters, if he didn't gain the lead now he never would. The Dug knew he was catching him but wouldn't do anything yet, the stands were coming into view for the end of the second lap.

Anakin was barely conscious of the crowds—even though the compere shouted for all to hear that he was close on gaining the lead—all that mattered was Sebulba. He didn't even wait until they were clear of the stands to make his move, when the lap finished they were neck and neck and he felt a thrill run through him. He _could_ do this, he _would_ do this!

But Sebulba had other ideas, as Anakin started to creep around Sebulba's right side he triggered the flame vent. But Anakin was too used to this trick to fall victim to it and he shifted back, be he was still behind Sebulba.

Further on the track widened and Anakin drew alongside the Dug. For a moment Sebulba seemed to concede, then he noticed something ahead that made him almost slam on his brakes. The emergency ramp! It was too late to miss it, he would have to…

Anakin gunned his engines, feeding them more power just as the spectators watching the race around the ramp's gate scattered. He would have to clear it, and he did! The ramp gave him an—if unconventional—amount of altitude as well as considerable speed on the way down. Anakin managed to cut his engines momentarily to avoid slamming into the ground but for the first time, he was in the lead.

Behind him Sebulba swore.

If Padmé wasn't impressed by Anakin before, she was not when she saw how he managed to use the emergency ramp to his advantage. Was that intended? But even if it wasn't it was impressive, and for the first time she started to think about what Qui-Gon had said.

_Use your senses, Padmé,_ he had told her. Up until then she had dismissed what she had seen, but the podracing itself, let alone that show with the emergency ramp convinced her otherwise.

Clearly there _was_ something about this boy.

Sebulba vowed he would never be beat by a no-good slave boy and threw all caution to the wind so he could take the lead again. He was right on Anakin's tail as they went through Beggar's Canyon, waiting for that moment, that chance.

That chance came when the track widened again and the stabiliser on Anakin's left engine failed. It had to be working…right? But wasn't Sebulba right near his pod before the race started? Anakin gritted his teeth as he jettisoned the malfunctioning stabiliser and routed all power to the auxiliary, giving the lead to Sebulba.

But several seconds after Anakin was forced to reduce speed, he thrust the pod forward, using all his reserve of energy catching the Dug. He was forced to chase Sebulba through a narrow stretch of the track, but once on the wide expanse again he tried to pass the Dug on the left.

Sebulba was waiting, he slammed right into Anakin's pod with no regard for safety—be it his or the boy's—crashing them both against the stone. Anakin was quick to reduce his speed, but tried to pass the Dug again, this time on the right.

Sebulba couldn't block him this time and they were side by side for a few seconds, yet Sebulba did not allow Anakin to go further. Anakin shifted left, Sebulba blocked him, he shifted right and the Dug blocked him again. Then Anakin feinted, making to shift left and then when Sebulba came to intercept him he shifted right. But instead of Anakin breaking free the two pods collided and locked together.

Sebulba merely laughed, if he couldn't win the race he would make sure the boy couldn't either.

Anakin pulled on his thruster bars, trying to disentangle his pod from Sebulba's. In his mind's eye he could see where they caught, and a simple tug would have them apart again. With all his force of will Anakin pulled, something snapped and Anakin's pod was free, speeding for the finish.

The snap happened to be one of the couplings for Sebulba's racer, his pod bounced on the ground, scattering parts and bits of metal, his other engine joining the explosion of the first. Finally his cockpit came to a stand still, Sebulba sat there defiantly, throwing pieces of his pod as far as he could.

"Poodoo!" he bellowed.

The crowd was on its feet, screaming and jumping as Anakin crossed the finish line, the youngest ever as well as the first human to win the Boonta Eve Classic.

A throng of beings rushed to meet him, helping him out of the pod, slapping him on the back, holding him up and chanting his name. More rushed to join them and somewhere Anakin could see his mother, he cheeks flushed with pride. Qui-Gon and Padmé were with her, coming forward to meet him, their good wishes lost with those of the crowd. Kitster ran towards him, his eyes aflame with joy, jumping up and down and waving his arms. Danta quite forgot himself and did a crazy little dance as Anakin was brought through the crowd on Qui-Gon's shoulders, Artoo chirped and whistled triumphantly and even Threepio put in a good word.

Not everyone was pleased of course, yet this put no dampener on Anakin spirit. Up in his box Jabba the Hutt was seen to be exchanging more that a few hot words with his Twi'lek aide, bookmakers lamented their losses as Sebulba had been a sure favourite, and a certain Toydarian flitted around a rapidly depopulating box with his pockets considerably lighter.

When someone approached him he gave them merely a glance, but when he saw it was Qui-Gon he advanced on the Jedi Master menacingly.

"You swindled me!" Watto accused, his voice dripping with rage. "You knew the boy would win, somehow you knew! I—I lost everything!"

Qui-Gon regarded Watto's situation with barely more than a shrug. "If you gamble long enough, my friend, you'll lose," his tone turned serious. "Bring the parts to the main hangar right away. I'll come to your shop with the boy so you can free him."

"No!" Watto's nose drew level with Qui-Gon's. "You can't have him, that was in no way a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon stared right back at him. "Would you care to take this up with the Hutts, then? I am sure they would have plenty say about this."

Watto drew back. "No, no! No more tricks," he waved the Jedi Master away, "take the boy and be gone. Go!"

Watto flew out of the box, grumbling to himself. Qui-Gon followed soon after, walking back down to the track. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he failed to see the black probe droid, tracking him.

Winner or no, Anakin looked like he had been dragged behind a landspeeder by the amount of dust and grime on him. Not to mention the tears in his jacket, the cut in his arm and the small scratch on his cheek from the struggle with Sebulba.

"You look a mess, Annie," Qui-Gon said, wiping the blood off Anakin's cheek and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Anakin grinned, if looking like this meant winning then he didn't mind at all. He let Qui-Gon bind his arm, let Shmi and Padmé congratulate him with hugs and kisses, but when Shmi started to check him more acutely for cuts and bruises he wriggled out of her grip.

"Mom…enough," he said, but his mother merely gave him another hug.

"But it's so wonderful, Annie," Shmi told him, "you have given hope to those who have none. I'm very proud of you."

"We owe you everything," Padmé said with a beaming smile.

Anakin found himself blushing under Padmé's warm gaze.

"Gee…" he said in embarrassment, "just feeling this good is worth it."

Behind the pod were the hyperdrive parts that Watto had delivered earlier, though not without protest as well as a few well-chosen words against Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master checked the repulsor sled where they were, they were all accounted for and in relative good condition.

He turned to Padmé and Danta.

"Come on, we have to get going," he told them, "we need to get these parts loaded and back to the ship."

With somewhat dampened energy the parts were loaded on the eopies. Padmé kissed Anakin and mounted in front of Danta, Qui-Gon lifted Artoo up behind him.

"I'll return the eopies by midday," Qui-Gon promised, and with that they were gone.

All the happiness of winning melted away from Anakin as fast as mist disappeared in Tatooine's morning sun as he watched them go. He waved for a time, hoping that he would catch Padmé's eye.

But she did not look back.

Obi-Wan was waiting for them at the ship, he helped them unload the parts and asked no questions until they were on board. Yet when his Master said he had to return to the city, Obi-Wan looked at him curiously.

"It's for some unfinished business," Qui-Gon told him. "I won't be long."

"Why do I have the feeling we've picked up another pathetic life form, Master?" Obi-Wan asked with obvious cynicism.

"It's the boy responsible for getting these parts," the Jedi Master replied. "That midi-chlorian sample you ran last night?"

Obi-Wan nodded, offering no comment as his Master went back, turning back to the ship before he could see the probe droid making a final transmission then speeding away.

For the winner of the Boonta Eve Classic, Anakin did not feel like one. After he had arrived home with his mother and Threepio, and after his mother insisted on him being cleaned up, he sat morosely watching the other children play.

The problem was Anakin had never even entertained the idea that once he had won the race Padmé would be gone. It was not until Qui-Gon said they had to be going that the full reality of the situation hit him.

"Annie," the boy jumped up, it was Qui-Gon, he had come back. But hadn't he _said_ he was coming back. He looked around for Padmé but Qui-Gon caught his arm and handed him a pile of credits.

"These are yours," the Jedi said, "I sold the pod. To a very surly and rather persistent Dug."

Anakin's eyes widened as he held the pile of currency in his hands. He ran into the house, calling for his mother. Chuckling, Qui-Gon followed him.

"Mom, look at all the money we have," he put the money on the table in front of her. "Qui-Gon sold the pod."

"Oh, my goodness," Shmi said, touching Anakin's cheek and examining the pile.

"That's not all," Qui-Gon said, "Annie has been freed."

Anakin's eyes went wide, he faced the Jedi Master. "Really?"

"Yes, you are no longer a slave," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"Mom, did you hear that!" Anakin shouted, touching his mother's arm. This was _unbelievable_. But it was true; he looked at Qui-Gon in astonishment. "Is that part of the prize?"

"Let's just say that Watto has learned a few important lessons about gambling," the Jedi said.

"This is wonderful, Annie. Now you can make your dreams come true," Shmi said, holding her son gently. "Does this mean he can come with you? Is he to be a Jedi?"

Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon, he thought things couldn't be any better. But a Jedi…

Qui-Gon dropped to one knee so he was eye level with Anakin. "Our meeting was not a coincidence," he began. "Nothing happens by accident. You are strong in the Force, Annie, but…" and he had to admit this, "you may not be accepted for training by the Council."

Anakin seemed not to hear the last part of what was said. "A Jedi!" Anakin beamed. "So I get to come with you on your starship and everything?"

Qui-Gon's tone turned grave. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be easy," he explained. "It will be a challenge even for you and even after you succeed it is a hard life. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"But it's what I've always dream of!" Anakin said, he turned to his mother. "Can I go Mom?"

Shmi stiffened; this was something she had always known was going to happen. Somehow she had sensed that Anakin would one day leave her, that he was meant to be out there, helping people. It was just so hard that the day had finally come, and so soon.

"This path has been placed before you, Annie," she said, still holding him. "The choice to go is yours and yours alone."

"I want to go," Anakin said immediately.

"Then pack your things," Qui-Gon said, "we haven't much time."

With a loud cheer Anakin ran into his room, yet something stopped him, something made him turn back and look up at Qui-Gon.

"What about Mom?" he asked. "She's coming, isn't she?"

Qui-Gon and Shmi exchanged a significant glance before the Jedi turned to Anakin.

"I tried to free your mother, Annie," he said, "I really tried but Watto wouldn't have it. He set the price for her too high and slaves lend their masters a certain amount of prestige on Tatooine."

"But the money from selling…"

"It's not nearly enough," Qui-Gon said, shaking his head.

Shmi knelt next to him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Annie, my place is here," she said resignedly, "my future is here just as much as yours is out there. You have to let go of me, I cannot go with you."

"I don't want to leave you," Anakin whined. "I don't want things to change."

"Annie, you can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting," Shmi said, "you know this. Listen to your feelings, Annie, you know what is right."

With a long slow sigh Anakin resigned himself to the inevitable, within his mother's arm he found the strength he needed.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he sobbed.

"I love you, Annie," she said, releasing him, "now hurry."

Anakin paused, then ran from her embrace into his room. When he had gone Shmi Skywalker got to her feet, wavering slightly. Qui-Gon put out a hand to steady her.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything."

"I will watch over him, you have my word," Qui-Gon told her, then his tone changed. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll manage, I'll move on…eventually," Shmi said with the grim acceptance that came from the life she had led, yet she winced painfully. "He was in my life for such a short time…"

Her voice trailed off, Qui-Gon touched her shoulder supportively. He didn't want to admit it to her, but it was better this way, for Anakin to leave his mother behind. The Jedi Council might object to the boy, but the certainly would to a boy and his mother.

In his room Anakin packed his few possessions in his backpack and shouldered it, it didn't take long but before he left the room he activated C-3PO.

"Well Threepio," he told the droid, "I'm leaving. I'm free and I'm going away on a starship."

"Well Master Anakin, you are my maker and I wish you well," the droid said loftily, "though if you don't mind me saying so, you will never get me on one of those dreadful starships."

Anakin laughed. "Never say never Threepio," he told the droid.

"I would like it better if I was a little less naked," Threepio said.

"I'm sorry I could never finish you, Threepio," Anakin lamented, "give you your coverings and all but you've been a great pal and I'm going to miss working on you and I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything. Bye!"

"Sell me?" asked the droid to Anakin's departing form.

With the bravest face he could summon and with his head held high, Anakin followed Qui-Gon away from the house for the last time. Behind him stood his mother, blinking away tears for his sake. Impulsively, Anakin turned to look at her. In her face he saw her heartbreak, intertwined with her own desire for him to fulfil his dreams.

Suddenly he was running, back into his mother's embrace where he flung his arms protectively around her. Shmi held him close, and when their embrace parted his eyes were wet with tears.

"I can't do it, Mom," Anakin sobbed, "I just can't go and leave you…and…"

He put his head on his mother's shoulder, Shmi let him cry for a moment then drew him back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Annie," Shmi said slowly, a tear escaped her eye, "do you remember when you were five and how you climbed up that dune to chase the banthas so they wouldn't be shot?" Anakin nodded. "Remember how you collapsed several times, but you said you had to keep going? This," she said, holding her son's face between her hands, "this is one of those times you have to go on, no matter how hard it is. I know how strong you are Annie, and I know you can do this."

Anakin didn't say anything, he merely absorbed her words, relished her touch. A thought occurred to him.

"Will I ever see you again?" There was no way of knowing, but even just a small hope could mean everything.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said, hit thoughts whirling, "may be…I think so…yes."

"Then it will happen," Shmi said with a soft smile, "we will see each other again."

He hugged her one last time, wiping the remains of his tears on her shoulder. If he could only stay there…but that was impossible, after all his mother had told him no one could stop change.

"I will be a Jedi," he whispered to her, "and I'll come back and free you Mom, I promise."

"My love will always go with you, Annie," Shmi promised. "Be brave, and don't look back. Don't ever look back."

She got to her feet and put her hands on Anakin's shoulders protectively. He looked up at her one last time then turned around and walked off beside Qui-Gon. Shmi had to restrain herself to keep from crying out. Anakin was her world, her joy and the only hope in her life. It was difficult to admit, but he was leaving her for a life better than she could ever give him.

After a stop at Watto's to have the transmitter deactivated, Anakin pleaded with Qui-Gon to say goodbye to the fruit seller Jira. He placed some credits on the counter with a said smile.

"These are for you, Jira," he said, "I've been freed and they're for the cooling unit I've promised you."

"You're the nicest boy in the galaxy, Annie," she said, her rough hand stroking his cheek. "I'll miss you, you be careful."

"I will," Anakin promised, running after Qui-Gon.

They walked on in silence for a few moments, Anakin absorbed in the sights of the familiar city, Qui-Gon absorbed in his own thoughts. It wasn't until it was right upon them that Qui-Gon noticed the probe droid.

He reacted quickly, igniting his lightsaber and slicing the droid in two. Just as quickly he stowed it back under his cloak then examined the droid.

"Wow!" Anakin said with wide eyes, even though the Jedi ignored him. He peered over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Probe droid," Qui-Gon said, "nothing like I've seen." He scanned the street, searching through the Force. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Huh?" Anakin looked at him curiously.

"We have to get going," Qui-Gon urged, pushing the boy forward gently.

He forced Anakin through the outskirts of Mos Espa at a frantic pace, the boy pleading with Qui-Gon to slow down but the Jedi knew that their time had run out. The dark assassin that Padmé had encountered on Naboo was here, that couldn't be denied. The first thing was to get Anakin to safety, and then…he would deal with what he had to.

Once out of the city he picked up the pace further, the Queen's transport came closer and closer. Yet an unmistakable tremor in the Force caused Qui-Gon to turn. Behind them was a lone black figure on a speeder bike, heading straight for Anakin.

"Anakin, drop!" he shouted.

The boy threw himself facedown a moment before the black speeder bike whipped over him. Yet the target was Qui-Gon, the bike's passenger flew off in a fury of black. With one hand the figure threw back a hood revealing a scarred face with black hair twisted into braids. She—and it was clearly a she—smiled at Qui-Gon as she landed and ignited a long-handled red-bladed lightsaber.

"Hello Jedi," she said in a low voice, "would you care to dance?"

In response Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and adopted a defensive position.

"Fine then," she replied, "I'll lead."

She attacked with surprising strength and ferocity, he responded instantly, blocking her blow and following it through with a counter-attack. But she was ready for this, swerving as if her limbs were boneless and attacking him from above.

Anakin was on his feet by now, watching open mouthed at Qui-Gon repel his assailant. The Jedi saw him standing there.

"Anakin, run!" he urged, he was sure this…thing had killed at least one Jedi and it was even taxing him. "Get out of here! Get to the ship!"

The boy didn't need to be told twice, he ran towards the ship with his heart thudding in his ears.

"Tell them to take off," Qui-Gon said through clenched teeth as he repelled another of the assassin's blows. "Go, go!"

Anakin raced up the ramp of the ship and ran straight into Padmé.

"Annie?"

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" he told her. "He says to take off."

"Come on," she pulled him towards the cockpit, ignoring any stares and questions as they passed.

Ric Olié was there, going through the last of the details with Obi-Wan. But they stopped as Anakin and Padmé entered.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," Anakin said without preamble, "he says to take off."

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked, jumping up and looking through the viewport.

Ric was beside him. "I can't see him," he admitted.

"There!" The younger Jedi pointed to two figures fighting some distance away, Ric acted immediately, powering up the ship. "Fly low," Obi-Wan ordered, leaving the cockpit followed closely by Anakin and Padmé.

Padmé put out a hand to steady herself as the ship banked and grabbed Anakin or he could have fallen through the open hatch. Obi-Wan didn't need to, he still kept his balance, his hand near his lightsaber in case his Master needed him.

Suddenly Qui-Gon appeared on the ramp, and his attacker soon followed him. Qui-Gon looked spent, yet he still managed to throw the assassin off the ramp with a two-handed blow. She lost her balance and slid off the ramp, catching her fall with one hand on the edge. Qui-Gon trod on her hand and slipped back into the ship just as the ramp retracted.

It took a few moments for him to get his breath back, but as soon as he did he looked at Padmé. A slight nod was all the confirmation needed, what he had just fought was in fact the assassin on Naboo who had killed her Master.

Would he face her again? It seemed likely, yet Qui-Gon was not looking forward to that. Facing someone that young reminded him how old he was.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I think so," Qui-Gon said, he nodded to Padmé, "I think I understand what you meant now."

"But what was it?" Padmé asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon said, "she was certainly trained in the Jedi arts but my guess is that she was after the Queen."

"Then she'll be back," Padmé said with a tremor of fear in his voice.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked, he would have gone on if Obi-Wan had no given him such a black look that made him shut up.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon said, brushing the matter aside for the moment. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin brightened as he shook hands with the younger Jedi. "Pleased to meet you. You're a Jedi too, aren't you?"

A depreciating look at his Master was all Qui-Gon could offer.

They left the entry way for the cockpit, Anakin sticking close to Padmé. Yet when he saw how far they were from Tatooine he wanted to look closer but Padmé held him back.

"But I wanna see!" he protested.

"Later, Annie," she promised.

Qui-Gon made the necessary introductions as Ric Olié finalised their coordinates. When he finished he looked up at the Jedi Master. "All set," he said expectantly.

"Punch it," Qui-Gon said, "let's just hope it works and Watto doesn't get the last laugh."

Ric engaged the hyperdrive, there was a long, sharp whine then the ship disappeared into hyperspace.

Back on Naboo, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation had summoned Sio Bibble with no other reason than to taunt the Governor of Theed. He sat on a mechno-chair which bore him across the room where the Governor was surrounded by battle droids.

"When are you going to give up this pointless strike?" Gunray snapped.

"I will give up the strike when the Queen—" but Gunray cut him off.

"Come, come Viceroy your Queen is lost," the Neimoidian said, "your people are starving!"

Yet this moved Bibble not one iota. "The Naboo will not be humiliated!" he declared. "Not even at the cost of innocent lives—"

"Not even your own life, Governor?" Gunray interjected. "The odds on you living out until the end of the week are not good. Enough of this," he turned to the droid, "take him away."

Yet Bibble resisted to the last. "The invasion will gain you nothing!" he retorted as he was dragged out. "We are a democracy! The people have decided, Viceroy. They will not live in tyranny…"

The doors closed behind him and Gunray turned to the battle droid commander.

"My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumoured underwater cities," the droid droned. "They will not stay hidden for long."

"See to it," Gunray said, dismissing the droid and directing his chair to the window so he could contemplate the Naboo twilight. They said it was beautiful but the Neimoidian didn't agree, after all that was not what he was here for, was it?

"Padawan!"

Shakya Devi fought the dark assassin, from appearances she seemed to be winning the fight. Taking everything that was dealt to her in her stride. Padmé knew better, her Master always made fighting look effortless even if what she was doing what complicated, or she was falling apart.

"Go, protect the Queen!" Shakya said, blocking another powerful blow that almost knocked her over. "One of us has to survive! GO!"

Padmé stood there no longer, racing to the door, wishing she could do something for her Master, offer her own skills. Yet Padmé knew her Master was right, if both Jedi fell…

Just as she got to the door Padmé turned her head, the same moment she did the creature's lightsaber burned a hole through her Master's chest. Groaning, Shakya fell to the floor like a discarded doll.

"No!" Padmé shouted, she couldn't watch this again, not now, not ever.

Padmé and her Master's murderer traded a long stare, yet instead of retreating as she had done before, the red lightsaber blade rushed towards her…

With a start Padmé woke, shaking and shivering from the memory. _It's only a dream_, she told herself,_ dreams can't hurt, not now._ Yet there was still unspoken threat, would that creature be on Coruscant, in the _Temple_?

With a deep breath Padmé dismissed her fears; they couldn't rule her, ever and looked over to the other side of the room. Nalanda had cordially asked one of her handmaidens to share a room with her and Larené had offered. The handmaiden was sleeping peacefully.

_What was that?_ she suddenly felt a stirring in the Force accompanied by soft footsteps. Was it Qui-Gon, no he might be a Jedi Master but his tread would be heavier. Not even Obi-Wan, it had to be Anakin.

Without hesitation Padmé got to her feet and wrapped her cloak around her, she crept to the door and followed Anakin.

She found him standing in the cockpit, shivering as he looked through the viewports. But there was nothing to see save the strange blue liquid-looking shapes that made up what was known as hyperspace.

"It's late," he heard Padmé said, Anakin turned around and saw her standing behind him.

"You're a Jedi too?" He asked, shivering again. "I didn't think girls could be Jedis."

Padmé smiled, she wasn't sure why she hadn't told him now but somehow it touched her as if Anakin had first known her before she knew she was Jedi. _We are too often defined be what we are,_ her Master had once said.

"I'm only a Padawan learner, but one day I'll be a Jedi," Padmé said, she took his hand and he followed her back to where a small sleep-couch had been set up for him.

"What's it like?" Anakin asked. "I mean, where Jedi live, what is it like?"

Padmé paused for a moment, how could she best describe it? "It's very big, the Temple," she began with a smile, "lots of rooms, statues of famous Jedi…" Padmé finished with a shrug. "You'll see it soon enough," she promised. "Are you cold?"

"Yes," Anakin said, hugging himself.

Padmé took of her cloak and wrapped it around him. "You come from a warm planet, Annie," she said, "space is cold."

"I…I made something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like necklace. He gave it to her, she examined it closely. "It's a japor snippet," he explained, "it'll bring you good luck. I made it because I wanted you to remember me, but now…you're here."

"How could I forget you," she said, roughing up his hair.

"You seem sad," Anakin said suddenly.

Padmé stared at him, Qui-Gon was right, the boy _was_ perceptive. "I…I had a bad dream," she confessed, "I lost someone very close to me, and I keep seeing her die," she looked off into the distance, "I hadn't known her very long, and things have happened so quickly," she looked at Anakin. "Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Annie, but I'll do my best to make sure caring for you isn't one of them."

"I know," Anakin said quietly, "I won't stop caring about you, either. But…" his voice broke and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I know, you miss your mother" Padmé said softly, cradling him in her arms.

How long they sat there Padmé didn't know, but eventually Anakin fell asleep and Padmé left him, tucking the cloak around his sleeping form.


	5. Chapter 5

On Coruscant, the capital world of the Galactic Republic, Senator Palpatine of Naboo alighted a turbolift in a senatorial apartment building accompanied by his aide, Dar Wac.

He was paying a social call to a friend and ally Chiron Dunai, the Senator for Mamphra. Yet even the words 'social call' and 'friend' were not as innocent as the sounded, for what seemed to be a courteous visit would prove to be much more.

"Senator Palpatine," Dunai's administrative assistant greeted him, a young woman by the name of Litany Nira with white blonde hair in a distinctive Mamphran coiffure. "Senator Dunai is expecting you. This way please."

"I trust the appointment was not too short notice?" Palpatine asked diplomatically as he followed her.

"Of course not," Litany replied, extending a mauve draped arm to show him into the reception room. "If you'll excuse me, I'll inform the Senator you are here."

On one of the circular low couches Palpatine observed the room, Dunai's reception room was noted mainly for the fact that one entire wall was transparasteel. Yet this was the most striking aspect of it, everything else was almost austere. White columns supported the ceiling, elaborate tapestries draped over doorways gave some colour, but there was nothing about the décor that suggested the senator's influence or even prominence; both of which were considerable in the Senate.

_Impressive_, Palpatine noted, _but it does no one any good to cling to the past._ He himself was a man of today.

"Thank you, no," Palpatine said, waving away a protocol droid offered refreshments. With another gesture his dismissed Dar Wac; the aide had his points but normally were confined to his own office.

"Palpatine," Chiron Dunai entered the room and Palpatine got to his feet to greet him. The two clasped hands firmly before sitting down with the low table between them.

Like his dwelling, Dunai was unpretentious in his dress; his clothes might have been worn by a freighter pilot or mercenary. The only sign of his station was the elaborately patterned, pleated robe.

In a way they both signified the changing face of the Republic. Dunai chose to adhere to tradition, Palpatine adopting more practical methods.

"I suppose you know why I have called on such short notice," Palpatine said.

"I keep my ears open," Chiron offered, "I would like to offer my concerns and hope that there is a quick and peaceful resolution."

"Your concerns are well met, my friend," Palpatine replied, edging slowly towards the object of this interview.

"Have you has any recent news?" Chiron asked, the real question: _Have you had any news you wish to tell?_

"As a matter of fact, I have," Palpatine said, allowing a smile to emerge on his lips. "I received a transmission…of sorts, from Governor Sio Bibble asking about the whereabouts of Queen Nalanda."

"She is missing?" Chiron asked, his hand resting on his short, pointed beard.

"It appears so," Palpatine said with a nod, "naturally I told him that I knew nothing about it. However," he paused purposely, "if she is not on Naboo, my guess would be she is on her way. After all, she was relying on a Senate solution during the blockade when our communications were severed."

"A fair assumption," Dunai agreed. "Might I inquire what your plans are once she arrives?"

Palpatine hesitated, her he had to step carefully. Chiron was not to be easily swayed as other senators were—such as Aks Moe of Malastare—any mistakes and it could all be for naught.

"That is why I came here today," Palpatine said evenly, choosing his words very carefully, "I need to be assured you're your continued support, Chiron."

Chiron looked thoughtful; he and Palpatine had formed this—somewhat odd—alliance against the taxing of trade routes that had started all the trouble on Naboo in the first place.

But this…this was _different_. This was like making a claw viper promise it wouldn't kill you without taking away its venom, any moment it chose it could strike.

"If I did guarantee you my continued support," Chiron said slowly, "what would that entail. What consequences would there be?"

"My friend, you are as aware as I am the way situations change actions," Palpatine told him, "how I would act would depend on the circumstances. If the conflict is resolved you need not worry about anything. But that we both know will not happen, considering the pressure on Chancellor Valorum."

"That is unfortunate," Chiron commented, "have you spoken with him?"

"Yes, I saw him earlier today," Palpatine answered, "he expressed his deepest concern. At least, that is what he _said_."

"Ah," Chiron nodded, this intrigued him.

"You must admit," Palpatine said, "the Chancellor's influence has dropped fairly recently."

"But there was the assassination attempt—" Chiron protested.

"He could have risen from it!" Palpatine interrupted. "We need to keep the bureaucracy in check so events such as this do not happen." Palpatine placed a hand to his forehead and chuckled slightly. "You must excuse me, my friend, I tend to digress on matters such as this."

"No need to apologise," Chiron said, "don't we all have our own ideas on how things should be run? Sometimes it is good that they are never put into practice. As for your answer," Chiron paused, considering for a moment. "It would help if you would define what exactly you are asking."

"I am asking you to trust me," Palpatine replied, "trust that I will act in the best interests of the Republic."

"Surely there cannot be any question of that," Chiron said, knowing that it could be a blatant lie, "but isn't using a tragedy as what is facing Naboo for political advantage a bit…questionable? You don't need to hide it, that is what you are doing, isn't it?"

"Should not we use the tools we have?" Palpatine defended. "Should we not adapt to the changing times and use what situations present themselves?"

"Adapt, yes," Chiron admitted, "but use, we are talking about the lives of innocent people here. Your people."

"I am no less happy about what the Federation have done than you are," Palpatine said dryly. "Surely you can understand what I am asking you and how much it means?"

"You are asking me to trust you," Chiron said slowly, "and I admit you have not lost my trust, my answer to your offer will have to be no."

"No?" Palpatine repeated. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am certain," Chiron replied, "it seems as if yours and my paths have diverted. For this will not be an isolated event if what you say does happen."

"I am sure it will—" Palpatine said, he was interrupted by his comlink buzzing. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this." He walked towards the window away from Chiron. "Yes?"

"Senator," said one of his staff back at the Senate building, "Coruscant Air Control has confirmed that Queen Nalanda's starship is in orbit."

"Thank you," Palpatine replaced the comlink and crossed to Chiron. "I am afraid I must leave you now, Queen Nalanda's ship is arriving." He tried one final stab. "So you are definite on this?"

"Yes," Chiron said as he stood, his tone was firm and unshakeable, "I wish you luck my friend, but I am sorry I cannot be of help."

"Pleasure to see you again," Palpatine said, Chiron summoned Litany and the Naboo senator left.

She returned to deposit some documents on the table, Chiron gave her barely more than a nod, considering what had happened. Perhaps it was time to leave politics, he had been there long enough and the Senate had changed considerably in his time there.

He instead examined the blue-pink senesce blossoms in the vase on the table. They were imported of course, he had tried to grow them on Coruscant but while the plant would grow it would not flower. Some things never adapted.

_It's so delicate_, Chiron mused as he cupped his hand around the flower, _I can crush it with barely a gesture_. He shuddered for a moment, wondering if that is what Palpatine planned to do in the end.

"Wow!"

Anakin stood behind Ric Olié in the cockpit of Nalanda's royal transport as they made their final approach to Coruscant. It was a sight unlike anything in the galaxy. Most planets from space looked like swirls of clouds; normally before you set foot on a planet you met its weather.

Coruscant had no cloud cover at all, it didn't even have any weather to greet on the way down other than what was artificially simulated. The planet gave off flashes of light, tracing curious patterns on its surface.

"That's Coruscant," Ric told Anakin, "the bright centre of the galaxy and the capital of the Republic. The entire planet is one big city."

"It's so BIG!" Anakin murmured as the tall buildings came into view.

"And look," he nodded to a floating platform where a speeder bus was disembarking several figures, "Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

When the ramp was done Queen Nalanda—still in her veiled black—emerged encircled by her handmaidens and Captain Panaka. Behind were the Jedi and Anakin Skywalker; last of all was Danta Pela not taking any interest in what was going on.

Senator Palpatine was not alone, as well as the blue Senatorial Guards was an older man who carried himself with a distinct sophistication. As always, Palpatine was quick to jump off the mark.

"It brings me great pleasure to see you alive, Your Majesty," he said gushingly.

"The pleasure is all yours, Senator," Nalanda said cuttingly.

"May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum," the Senator went on, not hearing or ignoring Nalanda's remark.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum said with much more sincerity than Palpatine. "It is an honour to finally meet you in person. I have arranged for a special session of the Senate for you to petition your case."

A few more cursory words were exchanged before Palpatine very subtly escorted the Queen and her retinue to the waiting airspeeder. Valorum remained behind, talking with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin took a few steps after the Queen, yet stopped when he saw Padmé wasn't coming with him.

"Anakin," she gave him a push forward, "you'll have to go with them. You too, Danta."

The Gungan made no protest, but Anakin did.

"But I want to stay with you!" he whined.

"We'll see each other later," Padmé promised, pushing him again. "Go."

With a sad face Anakin trailed after Danta.

"With all do respect, Your Excellency," Qui-Gon was saying, "the information we have at present is too little to decide on anything. That's why it is of importance that we see the Jedi Council."

"Of course," Valorum said, he turned to Padmé, "I am sorry for your loss Padawan Naberrie and express my condolences. I was acquainted with Master Devi."

"Thank you Chancellor," Padmé said absently, her eyes on a speeder leaving the landing platform.

In the crimson confines of Palpatine's senatorial apartment, Anakin felt lost and bewildered. Yet Danta did as well so they stuck together, bonded by the feeling of alienation.

Nalanda's handmaiden Rhadé had left them in the small room an hour ago, and while the window afforded a view of the city Anakin didn't feel comfortable. He wanted to see Padmé, but according to Rhadé it wasn't possible since she had gone to the Jedi Temple.

"I am afraid, Your Majesty, there is not much can be done," Palpatine said, pacing the red reception room.

Nalanda sat on the settee, serene in the purple and green robes she wore, her eyes following the obviously agitated senator. For a moment she looked hesitant.

"But is it not straight-forward, Senator?" she asked in a cold, clear voice. "The Trade Federation's occupation is illegal, the Senate will make him withdraw."

"If it were that simple, Your Majesty, it would have already been done without any of the suffering to our people that has happened." Palpatine paused in his pacing to face her. "Chancellor Valorum is well-intentioned, yet he is blinded by the bureaucracy. Any assistance that he _can_ offer will be ineffectual and by the time it arrives on our world it will be too late."

"We need to do something _now_, Senator," Nalanda rebuked. "If I knew I was going to watch you and your colleagues politick the whys and wherefores of this invasion I would have stayed behind with our people. Is there any hope?"

"Well," Palpatine said, sinking into a chair opposite her, "you could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

"But Chancellor Valorum had been our strongest supporter," Nalanda protested.

"Or we could take the matter to the courts," Palpatine continued, though they both knew it was an empty option. The courts took even longer than the Senate to decide anything. "If I may say so, Your Majesty," he said slowly, "we may have to accept the Federation control, for the time being anyway."

"That is something that I will never do, Senator," Nalanda vowed.

Among the tallest and most imposing buildings on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was a surprisingly modern-looking structure given the ancient origins of the order. Yet most Jedi knew the high walls and spiring towers were merely what was on the surface, deeper into the planet was the older structure, more closer to the flow of the Force.

In the tower above the Temple was the Jedi Council chamber where twelve Jedi Masters sat in a circle, mixture of both species and gender. It was in the middle of the circle that Padmé stood with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

She was giving the report on the mission to Naboo with no more emotion than if she was outlining the week's weather. She had never given a mission report before, though had watched her Master give several so she had an idea of what was needed.

When it was finished there was an awkward silence and Qui-Gon continued the report, beginning when he and Obi-Wan had arrived on Naboo.

Padmé took this opportunity to study the faces of the Jedi Masters, normally they were close to unreadable but sometimes you could get an indication. A tiny flicker in the Force, the changing of a facial expression. Yet one Master, a human by the name of Renust Nju, had regarded Padmé's assertions on what had killed her Master with barely veiled scepticism. He was a tall man with pale skin as if he spent most of his time inside. His black-streaked grey hair was pulled back tight from his face and flowed down his back and on each hip he had a lightsaber. Renust Nju was primarily known for his mastering of the dual lightsaber form Jar'Kai.

"And so," Qui-Gon finished after he had outlined the clash he had had with Shakya's killer on Tatooine, "my conclusion is that the one who killed Shakya Devi is in fact a Sith."

_What?_ was Padmé's first reaction, she knew a little about the Sith, but they were supposed to have all died out a long time ago, weren't they? The creature who had killed her Master was certainly at one with the dark side, but was she a Sith?

The Jedi Council seemed to see along these lines as well, there was another long, sustained silence before Mace Windu looked at Qui-Gon sceptically.

"A Sith?" he asked, glancing at Padmé for a moment but her eyes were on the floor.

"It's impossible," stated Ki-Adi-Mundi, "the Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"They could not have returned without our knowledge," asserted Renust Nju.

Qui-Gon chose to say nothing, he knew his suggestion would be dubious to the Council, it would even seem ludicrous. But it was irrefutable in his eyes, someone as honed and disciplined as Shakya's slayer was could not be an ordinary servant of the dark side of the Force. If that had been the case either he himself or Shakya would have managed to defeat her.

_No_, Qui-Gon thought, _she has been trained to well to be anything but a Sith_.

"Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved," Yoda said in a voice that no one could dispute.

"This is extremely difficult to accept, Qui-Gon," Renust said, though the uncertainty in his voice could still be heard.

Qui-Gon imagined it would be, it was hard for him to accept at first, but once he had been certain there was no alternative.

"Difficult to see, the dark side is," Yoda murmured, his face deep in concentration. "Discover we must, the identity of this attacker."

"Perhaps she will reveal herself again," suggested Ki-Adi-Mundi, this seemed a fair assumption that not even Renust Nju could argue with.

"The attack was with purpose, but why did it not follow through?" Renust asked. "The queen was definitely her target, but why did she not proceed when the way was cleared by Shakya's death? This all points to a random attack where a Jedi has been killed, not a Sith."

"Perhaps she was acting on someone's orders," suggested a female voice.

Qui-Gon turned to regard Master Kuan Yin Nevu, a small and rather slight woman with tattoos adorning her dark face and hands. She was known for her keen perception as well as her subtle way of convincing others. Yet what she had suggested Qui-Gon had thought of as well, for they all knew that the Sith had changed to have only two of their numbers at a time. If Shakya's killer was merely the apprentice…

"Masters," Padmé felt embarrassed about interrupting so serious a discussion, "I was under the impression that she was working with the Trade Federation."

There was another long silence; either option did not bode well.

"Clear this much is, much danger Queen Nalanda is in," Yoda said curtly, "remain with her you must."

"We will use all our resources to reveal the identity of this attacker," Mace interjected, he then turned to Padmé. "You are relieved of this mission and any further action until another Master can continue your training."

"But Master I—" Padmé protested, but Yoda cut her off.

"Want you do, to face your Master's killer, hmmm?" the little Jedi Master said, staring at Padmé sharply. "End up like your Master you want, say you?"

Padmé swallowed hard, Yoda was right and there was no use arguing. But that didn't quiet her thoughts, nor her feelings.

Mace Windu raised his hand in dismissal. "May the Force be with you," he intoned, indicating that the session was at an end.

Padmé and Obi-Wan bowed and headed for the door, but Qui-Gon did not. Obi-Wan shot Padmé a questioning look, she merely shrugged her shoulders but she had some idea about what the Qui-Gon would say.

"More to say, have you Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, Masters," Qui-Gon said carefully, "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence," Mace Windu repeated, "centred around a person?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied with a nod. "A boy. He has the highest midi-chlorian count I have encountered in a lifeform. And," Qui-Gon knew that his next suggestion would be even more unbelievable than the re-appearance of the Sith. "I have reason to believe he was conceived by midi-chlorians."

There was another long silence, this one slightly different than the ones before. There was an old Jedi prophecy speaking of such an occurrence, of a being conceived by the will of the Force with more power than any Jedi that had come before.

"You speak of the prophecy of the Chosen One," Mace said, speaking what they were all thinking, "of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this…boy?"

"I don't presume—" Qui-Gon faltered.

"But you do, you do!" Yoda interrupted. "Revealed, your intention is!"

Qui-Gon sighed, he should have known better than to hide anything from the Council, least of all Yoda. Even if you didn't acknowledge something to yourself, Yoda could find it for you.

"I request that the boy be tested," he said evenly.

"To be trained as a Jedi, you wish for him?" Yoda probed.

Once again Yoda had hit directly on the real issue in Qui-Gon's mind. Qui-Gon, of course, knew better than to suggest it to the Council as there was no guarantee that it would happen.

"Finding him was the will of the Force, there is no doubt in that," Qui-Gon admitted. "And from what I have seen it was only a small step to run the test before what I suspected became more or less actual."

Mace held up a hand to stop him. "Bring him before us," he said.

"Test him, we will," Yoda said.

Once outside, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were deep in some disagreement so Padmé excused herself as and walked off alone.

Somehow, now that she was back at the Temple, the reality of her Master's death set in, more so than when she was out in the field.

Word had gotten around that she was now an 'orphaned' Padawan and Padmé was stopped several times as she walked through the Temple, but she always continued walking. Padmé didn't want sympathy, or well-intentioned words of comfort, or even good wishes. She just wanted to be left alone.

She finally arrived at her room and, seeing there was no one waiting for her outside, she went in and closed the door behind her, falling back on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

Most of the younger members of the Jedi adorned their rooms with models of starships—some replicated craft, others of original design—Padmé had no real liking for starfighters and instead had decorated her ceiling with her favourite constellations. It had been an exercise in patience itself, using the Force to levitate the adhesive stars and align them in the right positions. Yet Padmé was pleased with the effect, by day they reflected light and in darkness emitted it in soft flashes like real stars.

Faintly, she heard footsteps in the corridor, Padmé buried her face in her pillow as they stopped at her door. The doorchime sounded but she ignored it, she didn't want to talk to anyone now

The chime sounded again and with a sigh she propped herself up on her elbow and used the Force to open the door. It took several attempts, but finally the door opened.

In the door way stood Master Kuan Yin Nevu.

"Master Nevu," Padmé said as she jumped to her feet and bowed slightly, as was fitting with meeting a member of the Jedi Council.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," the Jedi Master said politely.

"No, not at all," Padmé stammered, clearly she was not here to deliver a message. "Won't you come in?"

The Master entered the room, closed the door behind her then took the chair at Padmé's desk, folding her tattooed hands in her lap. Padmé sat opposite her on the side of the bed.

"I came to ask how you were getting on," Kuan Yin said calmly.

"Barely, it's still fresh in my mind," Padmé shuddered, remembering the dream she had had. "But Master—"

Kuan Yin held up a hand before she could say anymore. "I am not here to give any words of advice, or even to offer my condolences," she explained, "I dare say you have had enough of that by now."

"You could say that," Padmé assented, "I keep trying to forget what I saw, of how my Master died but…" Padmé faltered, not knowing how to explain what she felt.

"You don't want to forget," Kuan Yin finished for her, "because you are afraid that if you do forget, even the final painful memory, you will forget her."

"Yes," Padmé agreed, "that's it exactly."

"That was I felt when I lost my former Master," she averted her eyes, focusing on something she alone could see, remembering what had happened. "We were on a mission together two years ago; he sacrificed himself so that I could get away with the hostages we had come for. He said one of us had to live so the mission could be completed."

She seemed to have touched a nerve. "I'm sorry," Padmé said, not sure what to say.

"Sorry?" Kuan Yin repeated. "Sorry for whom? For my former Master? He accepted his death when it came. And as for myself I have accepted it and moved on. I took his place on the Council when I returned and I have never looked back with regret." She paused, smiling at Padmé. "I have remembered fondly what he has taught me but I can't let his loss overwhelm me and I know that he would want me to go on living. Don't worry," she said gently, "it'll happen in time, and only if you let it."

At this auspicious moment Padmé's comlink buzzed. She smiled depreciatingly at Kuan Yin and took the call. It was Qui-Gon.

"Padmé," he said without preamble. "Could I see you in a few minutes?"

He told her where he was then Padmé shut the 'link down.

"Looks like I'm going somewhere already," she said lightly.

"It can only help," said Kuan Yin as she got to her feet. "Remember what I have said, and may the Force be with you."

"I will, and thank you Master Nevu," Padmé said gratefully, then something occurred to her. "Master?"

Already at the door, Kuan Yin turned to face her.

"Do you think you could have it arranged so that I could go back to Naboo with Master Jinn?" It was a hope against all hope, but it needed to be said.

"The Council is confident in its decision," Kuan Yin replied glibly, "and the reasons for their decision are perfectly valid."

"Yes, I know," Padmé said impatiently, "but couldn't you…" she let the rest of the sentence peter out, not wanting to force her request.

But Kuan Yin merely smiled, understanding completely.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, but that was all she would promise.

Back at Senator Palpatine's apartment, Queen Nalanda was preparing to address the Senate. Here it was apparent that she wanted to show the sovereignty of Naboo with all its due glory and majesty.

She wore a blue gown embroidered with the royal symbol, over that was a cloak of turquoise shimmersilk held in place with a heavy gold collar. Aside from the customary red and white face paint, her hair extended sideways either side of her head, ending past her shoulders.

Yet despite all of this splendour, Nalanda was nervous about addressing the Senate. Palpatine's words had hit home to her and she wondered not only if they were true, but what effect they would have on her people. Could the Senate be of no help? She considered these fears for no more than a moment before she dismissed them. Instincts served well at certain times, but facts were what made the universe. It never boded well to delve too deeply into the realm of possibility.

"Your Majesty," Palpatine was outside the door, "we must leave now."

Nalanda walked towards him with her head held high, aloof and serene like a goddess descending from the clouds to walk among mortals. Even Palpatine was taken aback by the presence that radiated from her.

Anakin stood in awe as he watched Queen Nalanda pass by with her handmaidens. Even Danta was impressed, muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

But Anakin wondered what he was supposed to do. Go with the Queen and the Senator, or stay here? A moment later he was presented with a third option.

"Hello, Annie," Padmé walked up to him. Even now it was somewhat strange to see her in the garb of a Jedi. Padmé turned to Danta. "Queen Nalanda says you are to come with her."

"And me?" Anakin asked in a small voice just as Danta slunk off.

"You're coming with me, Annie," Padmé said.

"Where are we going?" he asked, taking her hand and walking with her.

"The Jedi Temple," Padmé said as they left the apartment and headed for the turbolifts.

Anakin's smile was as warm as a Tatooine dawn, he couldn't believe his luck. We wasn't just going to where the Jedi lived, Padmé was going to take him there!

"Please lead the way," Nalanda said, Palpatine needed no encouragement. In the Senate he was clearly in his element.

They walked down a long, curved corridor and through a doorway into the Senate chamber. Nalanda let her eyes look up and around, the 'chamber' was enormous. Hundreds upon hundreds of pods were stationed around the large cone-shaped room and as many species filled them. In the centre a tall column supported the Chancellor's podium where Valorum and the major-domo Mas Amedda sat.

Palpatine led Nalanda down into the Naboo pod, Danta went to follow her but one of the handmaidens waved him back. To console him she handed the Gungan a small viewscreen so he could watch the proceedings then entered the pod herself.

"Your Majesty, if the Trade Federation moves to defer you must push for a vote of no confidence," Palpatine whispered to her as the pod broke its couplings. "It may be our only chance."

"You do no think that Chancellor Valorum will put this forward to a vote?" Nalanda asked, despite everything she still had hope.

"I do not _think_, I _know_," Palpatine replied.

Nalanda set her teeth, wishing the senator had more faith. _All I have to do is try_, she reminded herself.

"The chair recognises the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo," Valorum said, his voice echoing through the chamber.

The Naboo pod sped up and began a circuit of the chamber, trailing it was the transmission droid so the pod and those in it were brought up on the viewscreens of senators as well as several Holonet stations. Palpatine got to his feet, giving those droids his full attention.

"My noble colleagues," he began, "I come before you in the wake of a tragedy on my homeworld of Naboo which you are no doubt aware of," he paused for effect, then continued. "A tragedy that began right here in this very room with the taxation of trade routes. It has turned to a senseless, oppressive and above all lawless occupation of my homeworld. The Trade Federation, who is responsible for this injustice, have a lot to answer for—"

That was as far as he got before Lott Dod, the representative of the Trade Federation, entered the arena and bellowed out his objections.

"This is outrageous!" Lott Dod shouted. "I reject Senator Palpatine's ridiculous claims and ask that he be silenced at once!"

"The chair does not recognise the senator from the Trade Federation," Valorum asserted in a cold voice. "Return to your place."

Reluctantly, Lott Dod retreated.

"To state out allegations in full," Palpatine said as if there had been no interruption, "I present Queen Nalanda, recently elected ruler of Naboo, who will speak on our behalf."

Nalanda rose and stared straight ahead, looking at no one lest she falter. Soon, her voice filled the chamber.

"Respected delegates of the Senate," she said, "I am Queen Nalanda and I come before you under the gravest of circumstances. Recently my world has been invaded and my people subjected to the oppression of the Trade Federation. They have also caused—"

Nalanda got no further before Lott Dod interrupted again.

"These accusations are baseless!" the Neimoidian roared. "Where is the proof?"

"The chair requests the senator from the Trade Federation to hold his peace," Valorum said, this time there was no hint of firmness in his voice, it was blatantly obvious.

Again, Lott Dod returned his pod to its coupling, glowering and muttering to himself.

"They have also caused," Nalanda repeated, "the death of the Jedi Knight Shakya Devi. I ask you, is this not grounds for—"

"I object to these groundless allegations!" Lott Dod bellowed. "I repeat, there is no proof that the Trade Federation has any presence in the Naboo system. Queen Nalanda has not only accused us of invading her world, but of murder as well!"

"I ask the Senator from the Trade Federation if he think if I am lying," Nalanda retorted.

Lott Dod ignored this. "Queen Nalanda of the Naboo needs to understand that she cannot make such scathing accusations without proof," he said, not pausing to allow Valorum to interject. "I recommend that a committee be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth behind these objections."

Valorum shook his head. "Overruled."  
But the Neimoidian would not relent. "Your Excellency, you cannot allow use to be condemned as such without an impartial observation," he said. "This is against all rules of procedure!"

"The ruling is—" Valorum broke off to confer with Mas Amedda.

"And here, Your Majesty," Palpatine said in a low voice to Nalanda, "is where the Chancellor's strength will disappear. You will be asked to defer so the Trade Federation's motion can take precedence. Just you watch."

Nalanda didn't speak, so far what Palpatine had said was true. Would the Chancellor continue to vouch for him, or would he surrender in favour of the Federation?

"The point is conceded," Valorum said reluctantly. "Article 523A takes precedence here." He turned to Nalanda. "Queen Nalanda of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow as Senate commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Nalanda could feel a lump rising his her throat, this couldn't be happening! She could almost see Lott Dod's satisfied smile and wanted to scream with frustration. There was only one thing to be done then, and it was the closest she had ever come to a betrayal.

"I will not defer!" Nalanda declared, the anger rising in her voice. "I have come before you to solve this conflict now, not to watch you discuss it in committee!" She paused, noticed Valorum stiffen and pleaded a silent apology. "If this body is not capable of action I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

She might as well have thrown a thermal detonator into the chamber for all the effect her words caused. Senators jumped to their feet shouting, some in support, some in protest. Valorum's face paled as he watched Nalanda, the full weight of her words dawning on him.

Mas Amedda immediately took charge. "Order!" he shouted. "We shall have order!"

His voice had the desire effect, the noise subsided to a reasonable level. Then another box floated into the centre of the Chamber, Senator Edcel Bar Gan of Roona.

"Roona seconds the motion of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," he said.

"The motion has been seconded," Mas Amedda said, he was not pleased.

Aks Moe of Malastare then entered the fray.

"There must be no delays," he urged in a loud voice, "the motion is on the floor and will be voted on at once."

Lott Dod had something to say about this. "I move that the motion be sent to the procedures committee for further study—"

At this the Senate erupted again. Delegates standing, shouting, "Vote now! Vote now!" Mas Amedda had not even attempted to quell this storm. He was deep in conversation with Valorum. Trying, no doubt, to convince the Chancellor that the situation was not as bad as it seemed.

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us," Palpatine said triumphantly. "Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and a new Supreme Chancellor will be elected. A strong chancellor, who will not let our tragedy be ignored."

Danta looked up from the viewscreen he held shaking his head.

"Very bombad," he muttered, even he knew betrayal where he saw it.

But high in the pod for the Mamphra system there was a very different reaction. Senator Dunai stood silent as he watched the Senate, remembering Palpatine's proposition earlier that day. Was this what he intended, or was it simply answering to the situation? He wasn't sure.

"What does this mean, Senator?" Litany asked, she sat next to him and looked rather worried.

"I'm not sure," Chiron replied, shaking his head, "but it's not good, not good at all."

Padmé stood outside the Jedi Council chamber, on a balcony overlooking the city. The sun was setting and the reflected light given from the orbital mirrors was lessening. Her eyes turned towards the closed doors, Anakin was inside and while she had told him what she could nothing could prepare him for the tests the Council would put him through.

While Qui-Gon had sent her to fetch Anakin as he said the boy was quite taken with her, Padmé suspected that it had more to do with the growing animosity between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It was not just apparent in the Force, but even to the way they stood together, not looking, not talking.

Obi-Wan took a breath and let his frustration out with it, but the feelings that had caused it stayed. Why did his Master constantly feel the need to go against the Council? If Qui-Gon just toed the line and stuck to the code he would be on the Council.

And as for the boy, Obi-Wan doubted that even something like the Chosen One existed, and even if Anakin may fit the mould there was no way the Council would accept him for training. Anakin was too old to begin the disciplined life of a Jedi, and there were no exceptions.

"Master," Obi-Wan felt he had to say something, "you know as well as I do that the boy will not pass the Council's trial. They won't accept him, he is too old."

"Anakin will become a Jedi, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as if it were an established fact.

"Don't defy the Council, Master," Obi-Wan sighed, "not again."

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured.

_And what about me?_ Obi-Wan wanted to ask, _don't you see that already the boy has divided us? Won't you even _listen

With another breath he let his frustration go, _a Jedi is always calm_, he told himself.

"Master, they will not go along with you this time," Obi-Wan said in the calmest voice he could summon. "If you would simply follow the code you would be on the Council."

Qui-Gon turned to face his Padawan and studied him wordlessly. He had hoped to find acceptance from Obi-Wan, was it small surprise that it was not there?

"You still have much to learn, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, then turned back to look at the darkening city.

"A cup, a bantha, a speeder," Anakin said, Mace Windu was holding up a viewscreen that Anakin could not see and the boy was supposed to name the images as they appeared. So far there had not been one mistake, clearly his strength in the Force was astonishing, even Mace had to admit that.

That was not all they had done, the Council had asked him about his history, his life as a slave. His mother, Watto, his friends…they knew everything about his past, including what Qui-Gon had told him.

Anakin shivered, he felt very uncomfortable in the middle of the circle, all eyes were on him like a group of sand panthers sizing up their prey. They could see right through him, Padmé had said, see his innermost thoughts and feelings.

The one named Master Kuan Yin smiled warmly at Anakin for a moment. He felt better, a little.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked, his gaze looked so penetrating that Anakin swore the Jedi Master could see what he had for breakfast that morning.

"Cold, sir," Anakin replied, shivering again.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda probed.

"No sir," Anakin said, and he wasn't. Nervous? Yes. Uncomfortable? Definitely. But not afraid.

"Afraid to give up your life?" Renust Nju asked.

"I don't think so," Anakin said, not sure if this was the right thing to say.

"See through you we can," Yoda reminded, "your thoughts, your feelings."

"Be mindful of them," Mace Windu added.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother," Kuan Yin said kindly.

"I miss her," Anakin admitted.

"Afraid to lose her, I think," Yoda said and there was a general agreement.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Anakin flashed.

"Everything," Yoda said slowly, his stare so formidable Anakin figured it could look through solid rock, "To the dark side, fear leads," he told the boy. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"I'm not afraid!" Anakin said with spirit, but Yoda ignored him.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind," he continued. "Much fear I sense in you, young one."

_Relax_, Qui-Gon had told him before he went in, _don't let your feelings take over_. Anakin took a deep breath, letting his anger, frustration and fear escape him.

"I am not afraid," he repeated, and this time he meant it.

"Then continue, we will," Yoda said, his tone milder, his gaze softer but the undertone of authority still there. He nodded to Mace and the examination resumed.

In Palpatine's apartment Queen Nalanda stood with Danta Pela watching night falling on the city. The Gungan was still very much in awe of the Queen, more so since he had watched her in the Senate.

They had left the Senate an hour before when Palpatine informed Nalanda that there was nothing to be done except wait around while the nominations for Supreme Chancellor were discussed. Nalanda had changed from her ceremonial garments into more sombre ones of black and gold. Yet even with the elaborate embroidery and beads, she looked very small and slight beside the gangling Gungan.

"Mesa sometimes wonder why da Guds invent pain," Danta said, trying to alleviate the situation.

"To motivate us, I imagine," Nalanda replied, "make us stronger."

"Yousa think yours people gonna die?" Danta asked.

"I don't know, Danta," the Queen said.

"Gungans get pasted too?"

"I hope not."

"Wesa Gungans no die without fight," Danta said with pride. "Wesa warriors, wesa have army!"

"An army?" Nalanda looked at Danta with interest.

"A grand army!" Danta told her with a flourish. "Lotta Gungans come from allover. Dat why no swamp beings give us no trouble. Too many Gungans. Got big energy shields too," he added. "nuttin can get through. Got energy balls, fly out of slings and splat electric and good. Flyers too, bombad from above." He was silent for a moment, something occurred to him. "Mesa think tat why Naboo no like us."

Nalanda was about to make a proposition to Danta when Senator Palpatine entered with Panaka in tow.

"Your Highness," Panaka beamed as he bowed. "I have good news, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme Chancellor."

"That is…good news," Nalanda managed to say.

"A surprise, Your Majesty, but a pleasant one, I assure you," the senator said mildly. "I promise that if I am elected I will restore democracy to the Republic and I will put an end to the corruption in the Senate. The Trade Federation will lose its influence and our people—"

"Who else has been nominated?" Nalanda interrupted.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan, Aks Moe of Malastare and Chiron Dunai of Mamphra," Panaka told her.

"Your Majesty," Palpatine said, having recovered from Nalanda's interruption, "I feel confident that our situation will generate strong support for us when the voting takes place tomorrow. I will be chancellor," he said with surprising confidence, "I promise you."

_This is a fair jump_, Nalanda mused, _thirty seconds ago you were telling me what would happen _if_ you were elected. Now you act as if you have already won. My, my, doesn't the galaxy move fast? And the worst part is_, Nalanda concluded dismally,_ I helped you get there._

Aloud she said. "I wish you well, Senator, but I fear by the time you succeed there will be nothing left of our cities or our way of life to salvage."

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty," Palpatine said in a low voice, "but you know how forcibly the Trade Federation have secured our planet. It will be nigh impossible to remove them."

"Perhaps," Nalanda agreed reluctantly, though she was willing to challenge the notion of impossibility if need be. "But with the Senate in transition there is nothing more I can do here," she looked straight at Palpatine. "This is your arena, Senator, I feel it is time that I returned to mine. My place is with my people, I have decided to go back to Naboo."

"Go back?" Palpatine asked incredulously, his face paled noticeably. "But Your Majesty, you must be realistic. It's too dangerous, they will force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator," Nalanda said, her expression daring anyone to challenge her. "My fate will be no different than that of our people." She nodded to Panaka. "Captain."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship," she was already on her way out of the room.

Palpatine moved to stop her. "Please, Your Majesty," he said quickly, "stay here where it is safe."

"No place is safe," Nalanda countered, "that much is certain if the Senate cannot condemn the invasion. It appears to me that the Republic no longer functions correctly, if it functions at all. If you are elected," she continued, "I know you will do all in your power to stop the Federation. I pray you will find a way to bring sanity and compassion back to the Republic. Until then," she concluded dryly, "I will do what I can."

She walked out of the room, followed by Panaka and her handmaidens. This time Palpatine made no attempt to stop her.

The sun had vanished now and the artificial light of the city, from buildings, air traffic, holobanners and even above from the floating skyhooks attempted to fill the void.

_It's not the same_, Padmé though as she looked at the bright lights, a sight she was relatively used to but liked no better for that fact. _The only time I get to go to nice planets is on missions_, she lamented, _and there's no time to enjoy the scenery._

She turned to glance at the doors of the Council chamber. As if on cue the doors opened and Anakin walked out. He looked a bit pale and very tired. Qui-Gon went straight to him.

"Well?" Qui-Gon knew he would get no answers, but perhaps the best response could come from Anakin himself.

"They wouldn't tell him, Master," Obi-Wan pointed out blandly, "it would be too overwhelming."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed with a shiver, "it was."

Obi-Wan shot Anakin such a black look that the boy retreated next to Padmé.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon cautioned, it wasn't often he had to chastise Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan scowled and turned his back on his Master. Padmé smiled encouragingly to Anakin, she had seen worse things, after all.

The circle of twelve Jedi Masters sat in silence for a few moments, a pause in what had been a lengthy debate.

"The question is," Kuan Yin asserted, breaking the silence, "is that if we are willing to overlook the boy's age for once for the fact of his strong presence and potential in the Force."

"Potential?" Mace queried.

"Perhaps I used the wrong word," Kuan Yin conceded, "but my question remains."

"Overlook the boy's age, you suggest?" Yoda mused, his brow furrowing in thought. "Difficult choice either way, that is. Hard to unlearn such emotions he had."

"Hard, yes," Adi Gallia said, "but not impossible."

Kuan Yin and Yaddle agreed.

"But you are forgetting the primary reason why Jedi are raised so young," Renust Nju interjected. "The boy has a strong attachment to his mother—we all sensed it—such attachments come so easily to him and can prove dangerous. And not only to himself."

"But what if Qui-Gon is right?" Kuan Yin asked. "Could the boy be, in fact, the Chosen One?"

"What do we have to say he is or is not?" Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out. "I concede the high midi-chlorian count, but other than that all we have is Qui-Gon's word."

"And you are questioning it?" Mace asked.

"I didn't say that," the Cerean admitted, "but we all agree that the boy's age is a large obstacle."

"One that can be overcome," Kuan Yin added.

"Perhaps," the Cerean admitted, "but an obstacle all the same."

Kuan Yin adjusted her position on her seat, despite her own beliefs she had a feeling where this was going.

Nalanda's wardrobe was being packed up, this was a delicate operation as many of the garments were as each and every piece had to be accounted for and stored in the proper place before being taken out to be loaded. The handmaidens Rhadé and Seneché were doing this in somewhat oppressive silence.

In another room Nalanda was changing for the journey home, as was custom they were complementary garments in shades of mauve.

Seneché stopped for a moment, pausing while placing the gold collar in its box. Rhadé looked at her, the girl was holding back tears.

"Here, I'll finish," Rhadé handed the girl a handkerchief and placed the box inside the case. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," Seneché said, fighting back sobs. "I only wish I knew what was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Rhadé asked.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Seneché pleaded. "I was hoping that coming here would end all this, but…I'm afraid."

"Aren't we all?" Rhadé put a supportive hand on the girl's arm. "Our families are back there in those camps, of course we are afraid, there's nothing wrong with that. But we can't bury our hopes now."

"Is there any hope?" Seneché asked.

"Not from this quarter," Rhadé said bitterly, "to speak candidly I think Senator Palpatine was more interested in furthering his own purposes than in providing any assistance."

"Can he be that corrupt?" Seneché couldn't believe this, their own senator…

Rhadé smiled at the girl's naïveté, she herself had some knowledge of politics having grown up in Theed. Seneché, on the other hand, was from the isolated pastoral parts of Naboo and had no knowledge of what means were taken to justify ends.

"Ask yourself this," Rhadé said, "does Palpatine serve Naboo, the Republic or does he serve himself?"

Seneché as thoughtful, but said nothing.

When the debate was over Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin were called back before the Council.

"Finished, we are with the examination of the boy," Yoda said. "Correct you were, Qui-Gon."

"His cells contain an exceptionally high concentration of midi-chlorians," Mace agreed.

"The Force is strong in him," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

Qui-Gon could feel his elation rising, he let a smile dawn upon his lips.

"So he is to be trained then," he said, imagining Obi-Wan's distaste.

There was a long, embarrassed silence. Qui-Gon stiffened, their hesitation could mean only one thing…

"No," Windu said, "he will not be trained."

Qui-Gon's elation subsided, replaced by frustration. He could hear a strangled sob emerge from Anakin.

"No?" Qui-Gon scanned the faces of the Council, ignoring Obi-Wan's barely perceptible triumph.

"He is too old," Renust Nju said as if the fact was blatantly obvious.

"There is already too much anger in him," Mace interjected.

This couldn't be happening, while he had considered this course of action he felt he was right and refused to believe otherwise. It was so simple…and they were so blind!

"He is the Chosen One," Qui-Gon insisted. "You must see it."

"Clouded, this boy's future is," Yoda murmured, "masked by his youth."

Qui-Gon again turned to see the faces of the Council, he found no help.

_Forgive me, Obi-Wan_, Qui-Gon pleaded silently to his Padawan before he spoke again.

"Very well, I will train him," he said. "I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner."

There were two gasps, of shock from Obi-Wan and surprise from Anakin. Both looked at him, Obi-Wan with barely veiled betrayal and bewilderment, Anakin with awe an incredulity.

Yoda was quick to cap this. "An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon," the little Master pointed out. "Impossible it is, to take on another."

"We forbid it," Mace Windu told him.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon continued, hoping that his Padawan would take the hint.

"I am," Obi-Wan said, stepping forward beside his Master and putting all his conviction in his next words. "I am ready to face the trials."

"Ready are you, so soon?" Yoda questioned, his ears twitching. "What know you of ready?"

In Yoda's words Qui-Gon heard his chances slipping. He pressed harder.

"Obi-Wan is headstrong and he has much to learn about the living Force," Qui-Gon said, then added for Obi-Wan's benefit. "But he is capable and there is little more that I can teach him."

"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready, Qui-Gon," Yoda asserted, his eyes smarting. "Much to learn, he still has."

_And that_, Qui-Gon thought sadly, _is the end of that_.

"Now is not the time for this," Mace brought up a hand to signal an end to the argument. "Tomorrow the Senate will vote for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Nalanda returns to Naboo. This will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible," he added darkly, "will no doubt act quickly on this sudden change of events."

"Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be," Yoda murmured.

"Proceedings are moving too quickly for distractions such as this," Renust Nju asserted.

_Ah_, _now I know where Anakin stands_, Qui-Gon thought rather bitterly._ Like Obi-Wan, the Council sees him as an unnecessary distraction._

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and the discover the identity of Shakya Devi's killer," Mace instructed, "she may be Sith, or may not. That is the clue needed to unravel this mystery."

"Then only will Skywalker's fate be decided," Yoda added.

Despite the combined consensus of the Council, Qui-Gon had one more objection.

"I brought Anakin here, he is in my charge," he said, "he has nowhere else to go."

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon we do not dispute that," Mace conceded, "of course he must remain in your care."

"But train him not!" Yoda admonished, raising an accusatory finger. "Take him with you, by all means, but train him not!"

"Protect the Queen," Mace said, "but do not interfere if it comes to war until we have Senate approval."

_As if that is going to happen_, Qui-Gon thought dryly. With the election of a new chancellor they were likely to take three hours to boil an egg with another two to find the water.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said, indicating the audience was over.

Padmé walked from the doors of the Council chamber to the balcony and then back again. She hadn't been permitted to enter, she was supposed to be at dinner or meditating or anything but waiting.

But it was the last Council session for the day, and when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left, the Council members would follow. She could then ask Master Nevu if the decision for her to remain at the Temple had been changed.

There was also the other question; would they accept Anakin for training? Padmé remembered the anticipation on the boy's face when she had brought him from Palpatine's apartment, the innocent joy and winder he expressed when she had taken him through the Temple to see the Council.

Would he become a Jedi? To Padmé it seemed a crime to deny it to him. they boy clearly had potential, but whether he would be accepted by the Council for training was another matter entirely.

Fore Padmé, the life of a Jedi was all she knew. She had only vague memories of her birthparents. Soft hands, warm smiles and whispered words, delicate flowers and a loud, booming laugh. She had since given up trying to connect these disassociated memories, cherishing that she had them as some Jedi didn't.

She heard the door open and footsteps, Padmé turned to see Qui-Gon Obi-Wan and Anakin emerge. One look at Anakin's ashen face was all she needed to know how they had gone.

"The decided not to accept me for training," the boy said with a quivering lip.

"Don't worry, Anakin," she reassured, "the can change their minds."

At this Obi-Wan walked off by himself, Qui-Gon merely shrugged. His apprentice's distaste was expected and he would have to live with that.

"We're being sent back to Naboo," Qui-Gon told Padmé. "Queen Nalanda's decision, apparently."

"Is that wise?" Padmé asked.

"It is immaterial," Qui-Gon said with another shrug, "we protect we serve. But I understand why we're being sent along."

"Are you coming?" Anakin asked hopefully.

Padmé knew she had to tell him the truth, but before she could the doors of the Council chamber opened again and the Jedi Masters filed out. Mace Windu with Yoda and Renust Nju, Plo Koon with Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle and Yarel Poof…

"Master Nevu," Padmé called, the Jedi Master broke of her conversation with Depa Billaba and waved her on.

"I put your request forward," Kuan Yin said slowly, "you are allowed to return to Naboo to continue to protect the Queen." She nodded to Qui-Gon. "With what has happened it looks like you'll need all the help you can get." And with that, she walked off.

"Looks like I'm coming, after all," Padmé said with a smile.

Early the next morning, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé waited for Queen Nalanda near her starship. Ric Olié was already inside prepping the ship, she was due soon.

Qui-Gon watched Anakin and Padmé talking. She had let him hold her lightsaber and he was asking all sorts of questions about its construction. Seeing this reinforced Qui-Gon's beliefs even further, but when he related this to Obi-Wan he met with blatant rejection.

"It's not disrespect, Master," his Padawan said in a rather loud voice, "it's the truth! Surely you are too close to the boy to view this objectively."

"Anakin has been tested once," Qui-Gon reminded him, "no doubt he will prove himself again, and the Council will see what I do."

"The boy is dangerous," Obi-Wan insisted, "they all sense it, why can't you?"

"That is your point of view, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon quietly asserted.

"It is not just my point of view," Obi-Wan said.

"His fate is uncertain, I'll give you that," Qui-Gon conceded. "But he is not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future and that should be enough for you. Now get on board," he added curtly, nodding for Padmé to do the same.

"Mister Qui-Gon sir," said a small voice, "I don't want to be a problem."

"You won't be, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, dropping to one knee so they could speak eye to eye.

"But Obi-Wan is angry," Anakin said with wide eyes. "You were fighting over me. I don't think he likes me."

"Obi-Wan doesn't know you like I do." Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair. "When he does, no doubt his opinion of you will change."

"I was wondering something," Anakin said, wriggling where he stood.

"Yes?"

"What are midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked. "One of the Jedi Masters said I had a lot of them."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Midi-chlorians are microscopic lifeforms that live inside the cells of all living things."

"They live inside me?"

"Yes, inside your cells."

"That sounds a bit weird," Anakin said, pulling a face.

"There's nothing weird about it," Qui-Gon replied with a chuckle. "They allow us to communicate with the Force. We are all symbionts with midi-chlorians."

"Symbi-what?"

"Symbionts," Qui-Gon repeated, "lifeforms living together. For without them, life would not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They whisper to us, telling us its will and nature."

"They talk to us?" This seemed a bit dubious to Anakin. "This is getting weirder."

"It's perfectly natural," Qui-Gon reassured him. "When you learn to quiet your mind, Annie, you will hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand," Anakin murmured.

"With time and training, Anakin, you will." Then as an afterthought, he added, "The Council has not permitted me to train you, but I want you to watch what I do. Always remember, your focus determines your reality." He tousled the boy's hair again.

"Stop it," Anakin laughed, wiggling out of Qui-Gon's reach.

Qui-Gon rose to his feet as Queen Nalanda and her retinue arrived. Nalanda wore a mauve veil with a deep violet cloak as well as a sombre expression.

"It is a pleasure to continue to serve you, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said chivalrously.

"Thank you for your continued assistance, Master Jedi," Nalanda replied. "Senator Palpatine is convinced that the Federation wish to kill me."

"I will do all in my power to stop that from happening," the Jedi Master promised.

They boarded the ship, Danta, Anakin and R2-D2 coming last of all.

"Wesa goin home!" the Gungan said with relief.

"Come on, Artoo," Anakin said with a laugh, nudging the little droid up the ramp.

Somewhere on Coruscant, Darth Sidious stood before a holocron, a moment later the figure of his apprentice appeared. Maxah had arrived on Naboo as per her Master's instructions once Nalanda had reached Coruscant. Behind her was Viceroy Nute Gunray.

"I am sending the Queen back to her," Sidious informed his apprentice and the Neimoidian. "She is no longer of any use to me. Make sure the treaty is signed. And Maxah," he looked straight as his apprentice, "finish off the Jedi, including the girl."

"Yes, my Master," Maxah intoned before the hologram dispersed.


	6. Chapter 6

Nalanda sat with her handmaidens around here on the throne on board her starship. Before her was Captain Panaka, looking agitated as he had not been before. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Padmé stood calmly to one side, with Anakin close by Padmé, Danta stood in a corner by himself, wondering what he was doing there at all.

"Your Highness, when we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Panaka informed her.

"Not if we act first, Captain," Nalanda told him. "I'm going to take back what's ours."

"There are not many of us, Your Highness," Panaka reminded her. "And we have no army!"

"I can only protect you, Your Highness," Qui-Gon interjected, "I can't fight a war for you."

Nalanda considered this, but she had an idea in the back of her mind since before they had left Coruscant.

"Danta Pela," she said in a clear voice.

The Gungan looked startled. "Mesa?"

"Yes," she replied, "I need your help."

As Padmé had promised, she took Anakin into the cockpit for a closer look as they made their approach to Naboo. Qui-Gon was there too and seemed particularly interested when Anakin asked Ric Olié about the controls.

"What are these?" the boy asked, pointing at some instruments.

"Those are the forward stabilisers," Ric told him.

"And these control the pitch?" Anakin asked, pointing at something else.

"You catch on pretty quick," Ric said with a smile.

The ship turned and Naboo glowed in the distance. Yet Padmé noticed something odd.

"One droid control ship?" she asked. "That's all the Trade Federation have? One ship?"

"they need only one ship to control the droids," Qui-Gon told her, "and you don't really need a blockade if you control the port."

Deep in the swamps of Naboo, Queen Nalanda, her handmaidens, her guards a few pilots waited with the Jedi as well as Anakin. Danta had disappeared into the depths of the swamp some time ago in search of the underwater city Otoh Gunga. He had been honest with Nalanda when he had said he didn't like their chances of any form of alliance. The Gungans were a proud people and didn't like any contact from the Naboo.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood silently together, Anakin was conscious of this as well as conscious that he was the reason dor this division, or so he thought.

"I have been thinking," Qui-Gon said at last, "that we walk a very thin line here. If it does come to war we cannot take sides, and protecting the Queen means we can only do so much."

"Especially if the assassin decides to show herself," Padmé added darkly.

"Do you think she will, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am almost certain," Qui-Gon replied, "but there clearly is more to her than just working with the Federation."

When Anakin and Padmé were talking about something else, Obi-Wan broached a subject with his Master that he had been considering for sometime.

"Master, I…I'd like to apologise for my behaviour," he said, his eyes on the ground, "while I do not agree with you about the boy I respect the lengths you are going to help him. I hope," Obi-Wan added, "that this is not going to be a subject that divides us."

After a moment of silence Obi-Wan dared to look up, his Master's face glowed with pride and admiration.

"We have come too far together for that to happen, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I meant what I said when you were ready to face the trials and I see you becoming a great Jedi Knight, far beyond anything that I could have hoped. Perhaps, this final test will prove you are ready."

Qui-Gon's words made Obi-Wan's fears subside, his master was right. It would take a lot to shatter the bond they shared, a bond crafted by their mutual experiences as well as their respect for each other.

The droid R2-D2 gave a low whistle, then a few minutes later Danta emerged from the water, shaking droplets off him. Yet from the look on his face the prospects weren't promising.

Nalanda stepped forward to receive him.

"Theysa all not there," Danta told her, "no buddy home, tis very bombad."

"Could the Gungans have been taken to the camps?" Nalanda asked Panaka.

Her head of security shook his head. "More likely they were wiped out," he said dryly.

"No-no," Danta said quickly, waving his hands franticly, "when Gungans in trouble theysa go to sacred place."

"Can you take us there?" Nalanda asked him.

"Awwww…okeeday," Danta started walking off into the swamp. "Mesa show you. It's thisa way."

With some reluctance they all followed him.

They walked through the swamp for the best part of an hour, the vegetation and mist thickening as they went. Finally Danta brought them to a stop, yet there was nothing to see. The mist completely surrounded them, obscuring everything.

Anakin's didn't like this, he looked around apprehensively.

"What's happening?" he asked Padmé.

"There," Padmé nodded just ahead to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were also looking.

Anakin stared where she had indicated, squinting through the mist but he could see nothing. Then he _felt_ something, a flicker of movement before he noticed the Gungans emerge through the grey. They rode kaadu—a bipedal mount native to Naboo—and carried hefty spears.

Danta showed no fear as he approached them.

"Pela, where yousa been?" one of the Gungans asked, he was clearly in charge.

"Mesa been away, Tarpals," Danta said rather sheepishly, then nodded to those behind him. "Thesa very importand, we haveta see da boss."

"Boss Nass no wanna see yousa," Tarpals retorted.

"Will he want to see me?" Nalanda asked, stepping forward. Even in the less imposing garments of brown and crimson she drew attention to her self. Clearly a figure of authority, even to Tarpals.

"Okeday," Tarpals clicked his tongue in agitation and turned his mount, "yousa come."

The Gungans' 'sacred place' was a clearing in the middle of the swamp, implanted in the ground were massive stone statues and it was around these the Gungans were assembled. They eyed the Naboo with barely veiled hostility as they walked through.

But all Nalanda could see was the fat, green Gungan in ornate robes standing atop one of the stone heads. This was the leader, Boss Nass.

It was to the base of the head Tarpals led them, Nalanda and Danta stood side by side, Boss Nass looking between them.

"Danta Pela, why yousa come?" Boss Nass said, his voice as deep as a cavern, he nodded to Nalanda. "Whosa thees?"

"I am Queen Nalanda," she said, stepping forward and looking straight at the Gungan. "We wish yo form an alliance with you."

"Mesa no think so," Mass intoned, "wesa no like da Naboo with their mackaneeks. Yousa think your brains so big."

Nalanda stiffened, not sure what to say of where to go from here. One of her handmaidens stepped forward and touched her arm lightly.

"You've done you're best, Sanné," the handmaiden Rhadé said softly, "but I'll have to take it from here."

"Whosa that?" Nass asked, something was afoot here.

"Your Honour, I am Queen Nalanda," Rhadé said. True she wore the garb of a handmaiden, and she was without both the imposing headdress and face paint, but the tone of authority was unmistakable. "This is my decoy, my loyal body guard," she nodded to Sanné who now stood to one side. "I hope you can forgive my deception but it was necessary to disguise myself." She turned to look at the astonished group behind her. "Gentlemen, I apologise for deceiving you."

The only ones who were not surprised were Panaka, who had been in on it the entire time and Qui-Gon who had suspected something of the like all along.

Nalanda, the real Queen Nalanda, turned back to address the Gungan leader. "Even though we have not always agreed, Your Honour," she said to Boss Nass, "our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Federation are destroying everything we have worked so hard for and if we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. Therefore I ask you to help us. No," she added in an almost desperate voice, "I beg you to help us." She got down on her knees before him and motioned for her handmaidens to do the same. Soon the entire party were prostrated before the Gungan leader, even the Jedi. "We are your humble servants," she said slowly, "our fate is in your hands."

And then she waited for the Gungan to make up his mind. It was a desperate gamble, but it was all she had and she suspected that if the Gungan leader saw that they were in fact on equal terms with the Naboo that they could begin to work together.

Boss Nass broke into a raucous laughter and Rhadé smiled. If this would work, if they could repel the Federation they would have more than she had ever hope for.

"Yousa convincing, Queen Naladoll," Boss Nass laughed, "mebe…wesa be friends!"

In his words, Nalanda heard the first sounds of their victory.

It didn't take long for Nalanda to outline her plan to Boss Nass. Willing to do his part the Gungan leader sent scouts to all the nearby Gungan tribes to assemble the army while Panaka and a few others scouted ahead to Theed to ascertain the nature of the Federation.

For something to do, Padmé had gone to meet the lookouts and she took Anakin along with her as the boy still looked rather lost with what was going on. Padmé felt a little that way herself and wondered if to would continue when the blaster bolts started firing.

"So you're going to fight?" Anakin asked, nodding to her lightsaber.

"I don't have a choice, Anakin," Padmé told him. "My Master told me to continue to protect the Queen before she died and I intend to honour her wishes."

"Is that who you had that bad dream about?" Anakin asked, Padmé nodded. "I have bad dreams sometimes, they seems so real."

"At the time they do," Padmé agreed, "I'm supposed to let go of my fear, but it's still there."

"What are you afraid of?" Anakin asked.

The question was so innocent, so candid that Padmé had to smile.

"I'm afraid of facing my Master's killer," Padmé told him, "and that her death was not the first."

When Panaka returned they all crowded around his speeder. Several more followed, pilots, members of the guard. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan even R2-D2 and Anakin. Boss Nass stood next to Danta, there was some sort of disagreement between them that they broke off when Nalanda approached the group.

"Captain?" Nalanda regarded him with cool composure, but everything could hinge on his next words.

"The droid army is not only more numerous than we suspected, but stronger," he informed his Queen. "They have occupied the city and our people have been taken into camps," he nodded to the new arrivals. "I have brought back who I can to add to our numbers."

"Good," Nalanda nodded to Boss Nass. "The Gungan army is more numerous than we expected."

"Very, very bombad!" the Gungan leader said.

Panaka shook his head in distaste. "Your Highness, with all do respect, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"I do not intend to win the battle, Captain," the Queen told him. "The battle will be a diversion to draw the droid army away from Theed and allow us to act. Assuming the Gungans are willing?"

"Wesa willing ta do our part," Boss Nass reassured her.

"We need to infiltrate the palace and capture the Viceroy," Nalanda continued. "Once that is done the army will be leaderless. We cut off the head of the serpent so that it cannot strike." She then nodded to R2-D2, a holographic map appeared on the bonnet of the speeder. "We will access the palace from under the waterfall," she said, as the hologram grew larger to show the detail. "Once there we need to get access to the Throne room to get to the Viceroy." She looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"It is a well-conceived plan, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said with a smile, "but there is considerable risk. Even with the droid army out of the city the Viceroy will be well-guarded. And there is a chance that many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa warriors!" boomed Boss Nass. "Wesa not afraid! They bombad guns not get through our shields."

"We also will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship," Nalanda continued. "When that is gone, the army cannot function at all."

"But if the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with a much larger army," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy," Nalanda said with conviction. "Everything depends on it."

"And the assassin, Your Highness?" Padmé asked, knowing this was one factor that could throw everything off-balance. "It is possible she had returned."

"We will deal with her, Your Highness," Qui-Gon reassured, then the conversation turned to battle tactics and command responsibilities.

Qui-Gon listened with distracted interest, until he felt something tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes Anakin?"

"What about me?" the boy asked in a small voice.

"You stay close to me, Anakin, and you'll be safe," Qui-Gon said, patting the boy on the head.

Anakin grinned, even if he was supposed to 'be safe' he would get a full view of what was going on.

In Queen Nalanda's throne room Nute Gunray sat apprehensively before a large hologram of Darth Sidious. Beside him stood Maxah, silent in both word and expression. To one side was the battledroid commander, able to relay messages to all other battle droids instantaneously.

"My lord, we have received word of an immense army assembling outside the city," Gunray said, quivering in the Sith Lord's presence.

"The Queen surprises me," Sidious mused, "she is more foolish than I thought. This stance is far too aggressive for her."

"It is only primitives, my lord, they will not last long against us," Gunray said. "We are sending all available troops to meet them, we expect little resistance."

"I am increasing security on the detention camps," droned the droid.

"My Master, the Jedi could be using the Queen to further their own purposes," Maxah suggested.

"The Jedi cannot become involved," Sidious reminded his apprentice. "They can only protect the Queen. Not even Qui-Gon Jinn can violate that covenant. This will work to our advantage."

"I have your approval to proceed, my lord?" Gunray asked, anxious for the Sith Lord to cut the transmission.

"Proceed, Viceroy," Sidious said. "Wipe them out, all of them."

On the vast grass planes of Naboo outside Theed, the droid army started to assemble. Large MTT s, STAPs and of course, battle droids.

At the edge of the swamp, near the tree line, a very different army was as assembling. Gungans of different colours, grouped in divisions clutching spears, shields and slings with energy balls. There were cavalry astride kaadu carrying long javelins, large fambaa beasts pulling carts of large energy balls as well as the massive shield generators.

Leading the army was a Gungan named General Ceel. Danta was nowhere to be seen.

Danta was actually high in the treetops behind the battlefield. At a concealed hanger within the branches of several trees a squadron of flyers awaited briefing. _His_ squadron.

Boss Nass had mistaken Danta's influence with Queen Nalanda and had offered him a command post in the army. Danta had refused this, he was more used to being on the back of his flyer though he didn't like the chances they had against the Federation's lasers.

"Theysa ready!" called one of the lookouts. It was time.

Danta addressed his troops, outlining the battle plan as best he could. The hardest part of all would be staying together, yet they were accomplished pilots and would not fail him.

A loud crackle of electricity was heard from some distance away, accompanied by a noisy commentary on the birds and animals around them. That was the signal.

"Wesa moveout!" Danta cried, joining in the shouts.

In Theed, Nalanda and her party had managed to enter the palace forecourt evading all the droids so far. To get inside Nalanda suggested they split up and Panaka reluctantly agreed, taking an alternate route with several of his men.

Now they stood in the shadow of a building waiting for Panaka's signal. He was going to create a distraction so they could run into the palace.

"Annie, when we get inside I want you to find a good hiding spot," Qui-Gon told the boy.

"But—" Anakin protested.

"And stay there!" the Jedi added.

Anakin whimpered, but did not argue.

With the sudden eruption of blasterfire they were on the move again. Nalanda and her handmaidens firing with small blasters at the few battledroids that noticed them, the Jedi forming a shield for them with their lightsabers and Anakin somewhere in the middle, slightly scared but glad to be part of the action.

Nute Gunray watched the security holos of Nalanda and the Jedi making their way towards the palace. They soon managed to get to the main hangar. Soon they would be in the throne room. This couldn't be happening!

"How did they get into the city?" Rune asked him

"I don't know! I thought the battle was going to take place far from here," he murmured, "this is too close!"

"You have failed again, Viceroy," said the menacing voice of Darth Maxah, the two Neimoidians turned as one to regard the Sith. "I don't know why my Master trusted you with carrying out this plan, but I am going to make sure that it succeeds."

She turned and strode out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Gunray asked apprehensively.

"Where do you think I am going, Viceroy?" Maxah snarled. "I am going to rid you of this Jedi problem once and for all."

Running with the others through the main hangar, Anakin ducked and twisted aside as the blaster bolts kept flying. He was trying to stick close to Padmé, though it was a real job dodging the green blade of her lightsaber.

They finally made it to the end of the hangar where the yellow Naboo starfighters were lined up. While Nalanda shouted for the pilots to get to their ships, Anakin ducked underneath one followed by R2-D2.

The battledroids were retreating, and as for the ones left in the room they were quickly disappearing under Padmé and Obi-Wan's combined attack. Anakin watched this with interest. Unlike Obi-Wan, whose lightsaber moved at such a speed that he seemed to be a blur, Padmé moved purposefully. Every action was almost effortless, yet she did it without making such a display as Obi-Wan was doing.

Around him pilots were running into their fighters, several of them roaring off into the distance already with astromech droids behind the cockpit. A pilot rushed towards Anakin and entered the fight above him.

"Better find a new hiding spot kid!" the pilot said as he readied the controls. "You're about to lose this one!"

Anakin took the hint and shot up the ladder to the next fighter, climbing into the cockpit with Artoo boosting up behind him. Yet as Anakin noticed as he glanced over the control of the starfighter, the battle seemed to be over and they were all moving on.

"Hey!" Anakin stood up. "Wait!"

"Anakin stay where you are," Qui-Gon said in a voice that allowed no negotiation.

"Why can't I come with you?" Anakin whined.

"Stay in that cockpit!" Qui-Gon barked.

Suddenly the main doors to the hangar opened and a familiar black-cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. She smiled at the Jedi, throwing her cloak to the floor and taking out a long-handled lightsaber.

"We'll take the long way around," Nalanda said quickly, moving off with Panaka and her handmaidens.

"Hello little Jedi," the Sith murmured, her eyes on Padmé. "I believe we have met."

"I don't know what you are," Padmé whispered threateningly, "but you will not be the end of me or anyone else."

"I am Maxah," the Sith intoned, extending her weapon before her vertically, "and you will not get past me." The red blades ignited, dividing her form into halves.

"We'll see about that," Obi-Wan challenged, bringing his lightsaber forward and waiting for the strike.

Maxah attacked, the sabers clashed. Three against one.

General Ceel winded his horn and the Gungan army proceeded up the grassy hill. Gungans shouted as they went, brandishing their weapons wildly.

_Fools_, thought Ceel with a grin. While the Gungan warriors had some experience with fighting swamp creatures, few other than he and a few officers had any idea of what they were about to face.

Over the hill, the drones of the droid army could be heard. Soon the outlines could be seen over the peak of the hill.

When they came to a flat plain just before the hill steepened Ceel called the army to a halt. After all, it was better to choose your own ground rather than let the enemy choose it for you.

"Activate the shield!" Ceel shouted.

Long bolts of energy shot up from the generators, making a bubble that encircled the entire army. The droids kept advancing yet the Gungans stayed, content to stay beneath their shield.

High above Danta lay on the back of his goff bird, head of a V-formation of twelve flyers. It was somewhat harder than an ordinary pilot, as there could be little communication between each individual flyer. Success depended on timing, the cohesiveness of the squadron as well as the capabilities of its leader.

It was Danta's first time as a squadron leader, though while he knew he was equal to the task he felt slightly afraid. But he pushed all his fears aside, instead inspecting the battle below to access the options. All they would do now was to pass overhead, scouting for targets before moving in for the kill all the while looking nothing out of the ordinary.

The two armies were just beginning to meet, the Federation droids quickly seeing that their lasers did no good against the Gungan's shields were beginning to deploy the battledroids.

Quickly Danta saw where they were needed as they few over. Once over the trees again they turned around, picking up speed and closing formation. Then with a sharp cry he urged his bird into a dive, the others following behind him dropping energy balls and projectiles on the droids.

In the black space around Naboo, a very different battle was taking place, though much the same as the one Danta was leading, it was the yellow starfighters that had escaped the Theed hangar and were advancing towards the droid control ship.

Behind the controls of his starfighter was Ric Olié, much more at ease here than in the cockpit of the Queen's starship for all the bravado and recognition he got from that. Here he had more freedom to move, to act and to trust himself more than ever.

"This is Bravo Leader," he said into the com, "all wings report in."

While Padmé, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were busy with that black thing, Anakin couldn't help noticing that a trio of menacing looking droids—droidekas in fact—had advanced on Queen Nalanda and her party, forcing them to retreat behind a bulkhead.

"We've got to do something, Artoo!" Anakin said, frantically checking the controls in front of him. "Where's the trigger for this thing?" He pressed a large inviting metal button causing the starfighter to start forward and the cockpit to close. "Oops," he muttered, taking the control stick and pressing a switch. "Yeah," he cried with a grin as red laser bolts were emitted from his craft.

With another smile he gunned down the three droids so Nalanda could escape. But the fighter kept moving, and try ad he might Anakin couldn't do anything to stop it.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked Artoo, the droid's response flashed onto the control screen as the starfighter reached the end of the hangar and too to the air. "It's on automatic pilot?" Anakin cried, yanking again on the stationary control stick. "Try to override it!"

Anakin pulled on the helmet that was stowed beneath the control panel after Artoo assured him he was doing just that, hoping that they wouldn't get in _too much_ trouble.

From the outset, Qui-Gon knew that he and Obi-Wan could hold their own against Maxah. Padmé, on the other hand, couldn't. while she certainly had ability, she lacked the experience he and his Padawan had, experience that was crucial on situations such as this.

At a break in the fighting Qui-Gon threw the Sith back with the Force, she cried out in surprise as her lightsaber slipped from her fingers. Qui-Gon took advantage of this momentary distraction, letting Obi-Wan run towards to attack the downed Sith.

"Protect the Queen," he told Padmé, pointing to the Nalanda with his lit blade. She was almost out of sight.

"But I want to—"

"That is an order!" Qui-Gon thundered, knowing that he was being too firm for the girl but it was for her own good.

After a momentary hesitation Padmé followed Nalanda and Qui-Gon sprinted after Maxah, determined to help his Padawan.

"Glad you could join us," Nalanda said lightly as she noticed Padmé beside her, deflecting bolts with her lightsaber.

Padmé didn't answer, a part of her still wanted to be engaging the Sith. The one who had killed her Master, the one who deserved to die herself. She shuddered as the thought crossed her it was a new feeling, and not to mention unwelcome.

Instead she fully submerged herself in the battle around her, feeling for the Force and the warnings and whispers it told her.

They had advanced about halfway down the corridor and were engaging several droidekas from behind pillars. Even Padmé had taken cover, slipping out now and again to repel the bolts.

"Captain, we don't have time for this!" she heard Nalanda shout.

Panaka glanced around frantically, his eyes resting on the window opposite.

"We'll try outside!" Panaka shouted back. He levelled his blaster at the window, firing several shots and breaking the frame and transparasteel. He and his guards covered the Queen as she raced to the window, Padmé shortly at her heels.

Once through and they were at a rather dizzying height above the waterfall they used their liquid cable launchers to ascend four floors above. Padmé cut a hole in the transparasteel so they could get through, all the while the sounds of the battle below emerging through the open window.

The droid army was now fully engaged against the Gungans and the battle was repeatedly one-sided. While the Gungans could repel most of the droids with their spears and shields, the blaster bolts felled more Gungans as the battledroids proceeded through the army.

General Ceel could only hope his artillery would do the job, Danta's flyers would be able to weaken the Federation and that the energy shields could hold out.

For the droids were proving harder than he had expected, and they were winning.

In desperation, Danta forced his squadron back to the base so they could reload but they were falling apart. Spooked by the noise of the battle, the goff birds had drifted from the attack formation and there was no hard and fast way to call them back.

Suddenly there was a sharp scream accompanied by the smell of burning. With a sickening feeling, Danta noticed the bord on his left wing falling to the ground, a smouldering carcass. Yet there was no time for that now, with another cry he closed the formation but before they were back to the base two more birds were lost.

They were quick to reload and were out again, yet Danta knew they could only continue for so long.

"This is tense!" Anakin said, the autopilot had taken him and Artoo in the middle of a space battle, it was quite frightening to be up there and to have no control. "Artoo, get rid of the autopilot or you're going to get us _both_ killed." The droid flashed a rather cutting remark on Anakin's screen. "What do you mean there's no manual override?" Anakin demanded. "Try to re-wire it then!"

Anakin pressed his face against one of the viewports, wondering when he could join the battle. Suddenly his screen flashed.

"I have control?" Anakin asked incredulously, testing the instruments. "All right! Let's go this way."

Anakin's next action brought such a scathing remark from Artoo that the boy wondered where the droid had learned such language.

"I know this isn't podracing!" he said indignantly. "Go back to Naboo?" he asked as he read Artoo's next words. "No way! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit, so that's what I am going to do." An enemy fighter appeared on his scopes. "How do I shoot?" Anakin asked.

Artoo helpfully lit up a button, Anakin pressed it and they went racing past the droid fighter at a frantic pace.

"That wasn't the release!" Anakin shouted. "That was the overdrive! How do I stop this thing?"

As Artoo could replied, Anakin's ship disappeared into the belly of the droid control ship.

"Bravo Three," Ric Olié said, "go for the central bridge!"

"Copy, Bravo Leader," came the response.

"I'm right behind you, Three," said Five, and two more fighters followed them in.

When they came to the bridge two were destroyed by laser cannons with the remaining two breaking off the attack.

"Lead, this is Seven, the shields are too strong for us," one of the surviving pilots said.

Ric Olié bit his lip until blood came, he had only a handful of pilots left and were nowhere near. The Queen was depending on them to destroy the ship, not to mention the Gungan army. Before he could give another order there came an interesting report from Bravo Five.

"Lead, one of ships just went into the main hold," the pilot said, "how did they get past the shields?"

Ric didn't want to find out, but he instantly knew what to do next.

"All wings on me," he ordered, turning his fighter, "we need to draw fighters away from the ship so he can get out."

Engaged with more droidekas, Nalanda knew that they were running out of time. She tried a last, desperate action. She threw her blaster to the ground and raised her hands in surrender.

"Throw down your weapons," she told Panaka, "they win this round."

Panaka looked at her incredulously. "But we can't—"

"Captain," Nalanda said in a warning tone, daring him to challenge her.

Looking curiously at the Queen, Padmé deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on the ground for the droids to collect. Panaka and his guards discarded their blasters, but as the droids moved forward to accept their surrender Nalanda made a brief transmission on her comlink.

"Have faith, Captain," Nalanda said as the droids escorted them forward.

While she had wanted to take out Shakya's apprentice quickly, Maxah knew that this would have to wait until she had eliminated the other two Jedi. Instead she led them further within the Naboo palace, through a series of maintenance platforms towards the power core.

Yet she was pleased to see that the Qui-Gon—though considerably stronger and more experienced—was faltering under her continued attacks. Fighting him was a simple case of attrition until she could expose his weak spot.

His apprentice, now that was a different case altogether. Obi-Wan was a firebrand, using his youth and immaculate reflexes to his full advantage. While he lacked the staying power of his Master—she could simply disarm the young man with a well-placed kick—the two made a formidable team.

Together they could—and would—overcome her; that was apparent if nothing else was. She would simply have to finish them one by one.

With the speed of a whiplash she thrust her lightsaber forward, the handle perfectly horizontal in her grip. This caused the Jedi to start back on the defensive, and with a casual grin she flipped high into the air, landing a good way away.

Obi-Wan was quick to respond to this, leaping after her with his blue blade at an angle. Maxah quickly threw him off, and Obi-Wan skidded across the ground towards the edge of the platform as Maxah retreated further back.

_She is luring me_, Qui-Gon realised as he sprinted forward to receive her. Yet he knew an opponent's advantage could quickly be turned on them. Behind Maxah was a narrow corridor, Qui-Gon quickly pushed her through this with his continued attack. Caught in her own trap, Maxah was forced on the defensive and had minimal room to manoeuvre, forced just to use one blade of her weapon.

Around them laser walls were activating, cutting off the corridor from the far end. Obi-Wan couldn't follow his Master as he was barred by several laser walls and soon a laser wall at the very end divided Maxah and Qui-Gon.

Maxah smiled. "It only delays your end, Jedi," she rasped as Qui-Gon dropped to a guarded crouch to wait.

The energy shields fell and Ceel called for the retreat, turbolasers now fired upon the fleeing Gungan army causing huge breaks in the formations. As the droid army proceeded with the tanks taking up the rear, there was a complete lack of organisation as the Gungans fled in panic.

Yet high above Danta wanted to make one last stab at the Federation army, with his reduced squadron he made a final assault. Diving at the droids at a steep incline and deactivating quite a number of droids, as well as two tanks with what they dropped.

Finally he dismissed the remainder of his squadron, but he wanted to fight till the last. Swooping low he picked up a discarded spear and forced his goff up. As he made it dive he threw the spear with all his might at the lead tank. It hit its mark, yet just as he was relishing his victory his bird was shot from under him and Danta fell towards the ground.

Anakin sped through the insides of the Federation ship, smashing into droid fighters and startling a few droids that he past.

"I'm trying to stop!" Anakin shouted to the complaining R2-D2. "I'm trying!"

He finally came to a stop deep within the ship, skidding over the bodies of several droids as he did.

"All right, all right we're down!" Anakin gasped. "Let's get the engines started so we can get out of here." But nothing worked, the indicator lights were all red, "Everything's overheated, Artoo," he complained.

A quick glance around showed that the fact his ship wouldn't respond was the least of his worries. They were surrounded by battle droids, raising weapons menacing.

"Uh-oh," Anakin murmured, crouching as low as he could.

This was better than Nute Gunray had expected, Maxah was busy engaging the Jedi while the third was being brought up his prisoner along with Queen Nalanda. Inwardly he congratulated himself on such a swift and favourable outcome, the added bonus he could convince Nalanda without the interfering Sith.

Yet it was not Queen Nalanda with her noticeable face paint and elaborate clothing that was brought up by the droids, but one of her handmaidens. Yet…from the distinctive way she carried herself, as well as the fact the girl Jedi was with her….

"Your Highness?" Gunray asked.

"Viceroy," Nalanda confirmed.

That settled, his tone instantly grew more authoritative. "Your little insurrection is over, Your Highness. The rabble army you sent against us had been crushed and the other Jedi are being dealt with elsewhere. You are now my captive."

"Am I?" Nalanda asked incredulously.

"Yes, you are," spat Gunray. "It is time for you to put an end to the pointless debate you instigated in the Senate. Now you must sign the treaty."

"Viceroy!" shouted a familiar voice from a doorway slightly behind him. Gunray turned, it was Queen Nalanda! She pointed a blaster at him. "Your occupation here has finished!" she fired a shot, several droids instantly responded.

"After her!" Gunray thundered. "This one is a decoy!"

Padmé took full advantage of his distraction, summoning her lightsaber to her hand with the Force and leaping onto the Viceroy. As the green blade edged towards his throat, Gunray noticed Nalanda behind Padmé with a blaster ready. And from these close quarters he could tell it was the real one.

"Lock the doors!" Nalanda ordered, and once they could be assured of no interruptions Padmé retreated so Nalanda could step forward. "And now, Viceroy," the Queen said triumphantly, "we will discuss a new treaty."

Obi-Wan glowered through the laser walls separating him from his Master, furious with himself for underestimating the Sith and furious with Qui-Gon for rushing ahead. Yet there was a nagging voice at the back of his mind that this battle should have finished long ago, yet was it more to do with the fact that Maxah had matched them? Or perhaps, and this was the frightening thought, that his Master could be faltering?

He would have to be quick when the lasers deactivated so once again he could fight at his Qui-Gon's side. Together they could defeat the Sith, he knew that with every fibre of his being. Yet if Qui-Gon fell…

At that instant the lasers parted and Obi-Wan was rushing down the corridor, his twirling lightsaber in a wide arc. He stopped short as the last laser cut into place, trapped and forced to watch his Master engage Maxah.

In the circular chamber that circled a pit, Qui-Gon found new reserves of energy and forced the Sith back towards the overhang. Maxah span her lightsaber, defending and attacking in two fluid motions intending for the Jedi Master to retreat.

But Qui-Gon didn't retreat, he brought her lightsaber diagonally along his body engaging the Sith so close that if Maxah were to use the other blade of her lightsaber it would mean her own death.

Seething with rage, Maxah back-flipped over the pit, but Qui-Gon followed her. She moved with lightning speed, matching each blow with a step forward and bringing the duel once more in her favour.

Qui-Gon responded instantly, matching her ripostes with barely-concealed strain. He moved to attack again as Maxah pirouetted away from him, showing the Jedi Master her back. As Qui-Gon brought his weapon down she made a blind, reverse lunge right through him.

"Noooo!" Obi-Wan screamed as he saw the red lightsaber blade impale Qui-Gon through the chest. Qui-Gon made a soft groan and then crumpled to the floor, his lightsaber deactivating as it fell out of his grip and clattered down beside him.

For some reason—either fate or miracle—Danta managed to land on the Federation tank he had felled. He grabbed the spear but could only fight with one hand, the other having been injured as he had tried to break his fall.

Yet even not on the back of his flyer, Danta was loathe to be taken willingly. Some called this bravado or even plain stupidity, but Danta knew that he would rather die fighting than in any other way, even to the most hopeless of causes.

Willing the starfighter to sink beneath to some safer place, Anakin was trapped and defenceless inside the cockpit.

"Can't you do something Artoo?" he pleaded with the little droid.

"Where is your pilot?" asked one of the droids.

Artoo beeped in reply.

"You are the pilot?"

The astromech droid whistled affirmatively.

There was a confused pause. "Show me your identification."

Anakin dared to take a peek at the control panel, there was a moment of clicking and whirring then it returned to life.

"Yeah!" Anakin said with a grin. "It's working!"

He threw the ignition and the engines thundered to life. Quickly he sat upright and reached for the steering.

"Leave the cockpit immediately or we will disable your craft!" threatened the battle droid.

"I don't think so!" Anakin countered, throwing switches. "Shields up!"

The starfighter rose from the hanger floor, throwing off the droids in a crumpled heap. The remainder of them started firing.

"We'll show 'em!" Anakin said to Artoo, firing on the droids with such exhilaration that they did not even think to flee.

Then behind the piles of droids, Anakin felt a flash of danger. His fingers moved of their own accord, firing at impossible speed yet he was hardly aware of it. He reacted without thinking, without even aware he was doing anything. Something told him what to do, a voice whispered to him which buttons to press, and when to press them.

Suddenly his hand dropped to a double-hinged switch below. Instantly a pair of torpedoes were emitted from his starfighter speeding towards the danger he had sensed. They passed the droids, some fighters and sank into a broad vent right at the end.

Suddenly Anakin became aware of what was happening. Cursing himself for missing those last two shots, he turned his fighter around and threw the throttle all the way forward, speeding towards the exit to the hangar.

From the moment Obi-Wan's 'saber clashed with Maxah's, the young Jedi knew they would have to be on equal terms in order for him to gain the upper hand of her fight. So instead of targeting the Sith's body, Obi-Wan instead targeted her weapon. Hoping that perhaps if he sliced it in half her lightsaber might not work at all.

Yet Maxah seemed to sense this and she moved faster, twirling the weapon before her like a deadly turbine. She then lunged low, yet Obi-Wan was ready for this, using the Force to give him more height he flipped over Maxah, attacking her from the back.

Maxah quickly blocked this shot, spinning around to face Obi-Wan and kicking him in the head.

As Obi-Wan fell he felt the red lightsaber graze the side of his tunic, quickly he drew on the Force to steady himself and finished his descent with a smooth roll, incidentally touching Qui-Gon's prone form.

Again, Obi-Wan targeted the barrel of her weapon, yet Maxah twisted it out of his reach and launched a strike at his neck so Obi-Wan was forced to shrink back. Inwardly he seethed, feeling his body wearying and the feeling overcoming him that soon he would join his Master on the ground.

_No!_ the words broke through Obi-Wan's despair, _I will not give in_, he told himself. _I will fight to the end, even if it is the end of me._ Like his Master had told him many, many times, Obi-Wan called on the living Force to give himself strength.

In a sudden show of might, he quickly attacked Maxah from the side. Then he feinted left, and as Maxah brought her lightsaber horizontal to meet his attack, he sliced the weapon cleanly in two.

Then, with a flash of triumph in his eyes, he turned his weapon on the Sith's head.

And missed completely. Maxah had stepped aside just in time.

With a smile, she took up the remaining half of her lightsaber and attacked Obi-Wan with such power that it knocked him off-balance. With a kick he fell to the ground and fell over the edge of the pit, hanging on a metal bar just below the lip.

"You forgot something," Maxah murmured, kicking his lightsaber down after him.

Obi-Wan reached for the weapon, but it fell beyond his reach and out of sight.

"Now _this_ is podracing!" Anakin cried with a grin as he shot out of the droid control ship, the way completely clear to Naboo.

"Fighter leaving the control ship," said an official-sounding but strangely familiar voice, "what is your insignia?"

"Look at the control ship!" exclaimed another pilot. "It's blowing up from the inside!"

"This is Bravo Lead," said the official voice, "unidentified fighter please respond."

"Um, it's me," Anakin said in a small voice, hoping against everything that he wouldn't be noticed but the big explosion behind him was ruining that. "It's me, Anakin. I hope I'm not in trouble."

Ric Olié laughed into the communicator. "You're not in trouble, kid!" he told Anakin. "You've won it for us!"

Over the com Anakin heard the pilots yell in victory as they flew towards the planet. With a broad smile, Anakin joined in.

The Gungan army had been completely surrounded by the droids, they were being led off in large groups with their hands in the air. Even General Ceel had surrendered, but not Danta. He was still fighting, despite the broken hand, when for no reason at all the droids fell to the ground. The tanks halted, STAPs crashed.

"Whatsa these?" Ceel asked Danta.

Danta picked up one of the droids, it showed no resistance as he shook it as hard as he could.

"Theysa broken," Danta concluded, then raised his voice so all could hear. "Wesa win!"

The Gungans joined him cheering, waving their hands in the air.

Disarmed, helpless, but not defeated Obi-Wan close his eyes and felt once again for the living Force. It was there, it always had been as Qui-Gon as said.

It told him that Maxah was above him, slashing her lightsaber across the floor in preparation for the killing blow. It told him that Qui-Gon was near, weakened but not dead. The living Force also told him that near by, was his Master's lightsaber.

Letting the Force completely direct his actions, Obi-Wan propelled himself up in a flip and landed behind Maxah. As his feet touched the durasteel the lightsaber fell into his hand.

Maxah turned to confront him, her mouth open with shock. Her weapon held at an angle, completely defenceless.

This was all the time Obi-Wan needed to slash her across the chest, a blood-red mist following the path of his blade. With a final shrill cry she fell into the open pit, her lightsaber tumbling after her.

Obi-Wan only watched her for a moment, when he was sure she was gone he was on his knees beside his Master. Tentatively he touched the gaping wound, yet it did not take much penetration in the Force to discern the life ebbing from Qui-Gon's body.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried in disbelief, a reluctant tear trickling down his cheek and onto his Master's face.

"It's too late, Padawan," gasped Qui-Gon, opening his fading eyes.

"Master, you can't leave me," the apprentice pleaded.

"You've become more than I hoped you to be, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed. "But now you must be the teacher. Promise me…" he said, touching another of Obi-Wan's tears, "promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan assented, willing to do anything and everything, desperate to save him.

"He is…the Chosen One," Qui-Gon faltered, "he will…bring balance. Train him well."

"I will, Master," Obi-Wan promised, "I won't fail you."

With his eyes locked on his Padawan, Qui-Gon breathed his last. Obi-Wan could feel the life and strength flow out of him.

"Master," Obi-Wan pleaded, but he knew it was no use.

Qui-Gon was gone.

As Anakin was relating the story of his part in the space battle to Padmé, she suddenly started and looked off into the distance. She could feel…it was like when her Master had died. That brief flash through the Force, the cry of pain and then…silence. As Gunray signed the treaty she had felt Darth Maxah die, the disturbance in the Force was unmistakable. But this…

"What's happened?" Anakin as tugging her sleeve, his eyes were wide and sad-looking.

Padmé felt through the Force, trying to give Anakin an answer but failing even to get one for herself.

"Something terrible has happened," she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon, after the final details of what was now being called the Battle of Naboo were known, Obi-Wan walked into the Theed temple where Qui-Gon's body now lied in state. Next to him was the body of Shakya Devi, and Obi-Wan was not surprised to see Padmé there.

But he _was_ surprised to see Anakin with her, he had not even known Master Devi. But when Obi-Wan noticed the boys eyes flickering over to where Qui-Gon lay he understood. Qui-Gon had vouched everything for the boy, and now that the Jedi Master lay dead Anakin knew his future was still uncertain.

Yet Obi-Wan did not agree.

He had overheard Anakin talking with Padmé about how the space battle. Of how Anakin somehow knew what to do, was instructed a by a voice which buttons to press so to fire the starfighter's torpedoes to trigger a chain reaction to destroy the droid control ship. Obi-Wan planned to question the boy further, even though Anakin still hadn't gotten over Obi-Wan's initial distrust in him.

Qui-Gon's words came back to him: _Anakin has been tested once, no doubt he will prove himself again_. He had no choice now but to see that his Master had been right, Anakin was the Chosen One and it was Obi-Wan's duty now to see that he would be trained.

At a slight flutter in the Force, Obi-Wan and Padmé turned. In the doorway to the temple was one of Nalanda's handmaidens.

"Her Highness wishes me to inform you that the delegation from Coruscant will be arriving soon," the girl said, then walking off without another word.

The three of them walked towards the door, but as they left Obi-Wan gently touched Anakin's shoulder. The boy turned and stared at him, surprised at the contact. Obi-Wan offered the boy a smile, he wanted to say more, he wanted to tell Anakin of the promise he had made. But he offered nothing more than the smile until he knew more himself.

In the forecourt of the palace, Nalanda met Palpatine along with the members of the Jedi Council who had come for the funeral. Rather than elaborate regalia she had opted for the simple black costume with gold embroidery. Victory had been theirs, yet not with out grievous cost.

Yet before Palpatine approached her, Nute Gunray and his entourage were escorted by the blue Senate guards to an armoured speeder.  
"You will have to explain your actions to the Senate, Viceroy," Nalanda said with a straight face, though she could not keep the irony out of her voice.

Gunray did not answer her, snorting as he boarded the speeder as if he didn't have to explain himself to anyone.

That done, Nalanda turned to greet the approaching Palpatine.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," she said keenly to Palpatine, yet it did not surprise her in the least.

"It is you who should be congratulated, Your Majesty," Palpatine replied magnanimously. "Your boldness has saved our people."

"Yet it has not been without sacrifice," Nalanda reminded him.

Padmé stood with Obi-Wan and Anakin as the Queen addressed Palpatine for a moment longer before formally greeting the Jedi Council. Now this was over she would return to the Temple. But to what? And what would become of Anakin? If the Council couldn't see it now, would they ever?

Yet as the Jedi Masters went to the rooms that had been assigned to them, she could not help but noticed Master Kuan Yin catch her eye.

In another chamber of the Theed temple, the Jedi Council sat in session in a circle of twelve chairs. While it was unusual for it to take place outside the Jedi Temple, it certainly didn't mean it couldn't happen.

They had discussed the death of Qui-Gon Jinn and Shakya Devi, confirming that they had been slain by a Sith. Yet there also was the question of Anakin Skywalker. Should he be trained? Obi-Wan had taken up his Master's wishes for the boy, an admirable act in itself.

Kuan Yin looked around at all the Council members, quite a few had changed their minds about Anakin after they spoke to him for the second time. Yet two opinions had not changed, Renust Nju and most importantly Yoda's while Mace Windu had adopted an attitude of optimistic scepticism.

"I have been considering this for a while," she said slowly, "but would we know the Chosen One when such a one comes?"

"And if the boy is the Chosen One," Adi Gallia continued, "we should not deny ourselves to see it of all the signs are there."

"Yet the signs _are_ there," Mace Windu mused, "the midi-chlorian count, what we all heard when he described the battle. I am willing to say it is a beginning, but…"

"Uncertain you are?" Yoda asked, moving his ears back and forward. "Uncertain I am as well, clouded his future is still."

"But Master Yoda," Kuan Yin interjected, "haven't you said that if the water is cloudy we must wait for it to clear?"

"Said this I have," conceded Yoda.

"Perhaps with time his future will emerge," Mace considered, then shook his head. "There is nothing for it but a vote."

Obi-Wan paced the room outside, his thoughts whirling with faster than light speed. He had done all he could, Anakin had been before the Council again and he had said all he could on the boy's behalf. Padmé even had spoken a few words about Anakin when he was in the podrace, relating how Qui-Gon's faith in the boy had begun.

But the matter was out of his hands now, soon Anakin's fate was to be decided. And if it came to what he feared but knew couldn't happen, he would find some other way to follow his Master's wishes. He would train the boy not matter what.

This caused Obi-Wan to stop in his pacing. _Listen to me_, Obi-Wan thought with a wry grin,_ I sound just like him._

The door opened and Yoda emerged from within, leaning on his gimer stick. Obi-Wan bowed and crossed to meet the little Jedi Master, getting down on one knee as was customary with speaking with Yoda.

"Master Yoda," he could not hide the anticipation in his voice.

"Confer on you, the Council does, the honour of Jedi Knight," Yoda said with a nod.

It was something Obi-Wan had been waiting all his life to hear, yet to his surprise the words meant almost nothing.

"Decided, about young Skywalker, the Council has," Yoda continued.

"He is to be trained?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Yoda's brow furrowed. "Impatient, you are," he chastened. "So sure, you are of what had been decided."

"I'm sorry, Master, but I gave Qui-Gon my word," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head, "I will train Anakin, with or without the Council's approval."

"Like your Master, you are," Yoda said, jabbing the Jedi in the shin with his stick, "stubborn and wilful." Yoda paused, then finally said. "Trained, the boy shall be."

Obi-Wan felt the surge of elation flow over him, but Yoda noticed this.

"Pleased you are?" Yoda jabbed him with his stick again. "So certain this is right?" Another jab. "Clouded, this boy's future is, Obi-Wan. A mistake, to train him, it is."

"Yet the Council—"

"Confident the Council is in its decision," Yoda interrupted quickly, "but agree with that decision I do not."

Obi-Wan frowned, it was odd for Yoda to disagree with the Council's ruling. Yet he did not dwell on that.

"I will take Anakin as my Padawan, Master," he said. "I will train him in the best way that I can, but I will bear in mind what you have told me here. I will go carefully, I will heed your warnings. I will keep close watch on his progress."

Yoda nodded. "Your promise, remember you must, young Jedi. Sufficient it is, if you do." The little Jedi Master stepped into the dying light of the day, night was approaching and so was the time of Qui-Gon and Shakya Devi's farewell. "A great warrior, was Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda said meditatively. "But so much more he could have been, if not so fast had he run," he looked at Obi-Wan. "More slowly, must you proceed, Obi-Wan."

"He understood what the rest of us could not about the boy," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda shook his head. "Be not so quick to judge, Obi-Wan," he chastened. "Not everything is understanding. Not all at once is it revealed. Years it takes, to be come a Jedi Knight. Years more, to become one with the Force."

"I will remember," Obi-Wan promised.

Then together they walked out in a blaze of light.

Many had gathered to pay their respects to Qui-Gon Jinn and Shakya Devi. Queen Nalanda, her handmaidens, Panaka, Sio Bibble and members of the Naboo guard all stood around the pyres of the fallen Jedi. Danta Pela stood with Boss Nass and Ric Olié. Also there was Chancellor Palpatine, the members of the Jedi Council as well as other Jedi who had known Qui-Gon and Shakya.

In the centre of the circle, opposite Nalanda, was Obi-Wan and Padmé. Between them was Anakin who was crying softly.

Beneath the hood of his Jedi robe, Obi-Wan considered their losses. Was his the more acute because he had known Qui-Gon all those years? Or perhaps Padmé for her fallen Master, their journey had barely started before it ended. And finally there was Anakin who had known Qui-Gon the briefest, for a few days at best, yet he had shown the Jedi Master more in that brief period than in a lifetime. He concluded that it wasn't necessary to compare losses any more than it was to dwell on them. The Force moved on regardless as it always had done, and they would too.

Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He is one with the Force, Anakin," he said softly, "you must let him go."

"I miss him," Anakin said through his tears.

"So do I," Obi-Wan admitted, "and I will remember him always, but he is gone now."

"What is to become of me?" Anakin looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I will train you, just as Qui-Gon would have," the Jedi said, tightening his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am your new Master, Anakin, and you will become a Jedi Knight, I promise."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with awe. Somewhere, Obi-Wan knew, Qui-Gon was smiling.

At their exchange Padmé smiled herself, she was standing beside her new Master Kuan Yin Nevu who had approached her on the way to the funeral. _It is as if things begin as they end_, she said to herself, remembering the time she and her old Master had had, but not letting what they had shared stand in her way. _She would have wanted me to continue_, Padmé concluded.

Behind Queen Nalanda, Mace Windu stood with Yoda, his face contemplative in the firelight.

"One life ends, and another begins in the Jedi Order," Mace mused.

"Not the only life, that is," Yoda said, glancing at Padmé. "Yet not sure of young Skywalker as Qui-Gon was, I feel. Troubled, he is. Wrapped in shadows and difficult choices."

"Obi-Wan will do a good job with him," Mace replied. "Qui-Gon was right, he is ready."

Yoda considered this for a moment. Obi-Wan had described at some length to the Council his battle with the Sith, as well as the control and strength he had drawn from the Force to defeat her. Only a Jedi Knight could accomplish such a feat, accomplish it and walk away unscathed in both body and spirit.

"Ready this time, he was," Yoda admitted. "Ready to train the boy, he may not be."

"Defeating a Sith in combat is a strong test for his readiness for anything," Mace countered. "Yet there is no doubt, the one who tested him was a Sith."

"Troubling this is," Yoda said with grave conviction. "Always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which one was destroyed, do you think?" Mace asked, a question they were both considering. "The master, or the apprentice?"

Yoda didn't answer, his gaze flowing down those gathered and finally resting on Chancellor Palpatine.

The next day the streets of Theed were crowded with revellers as they had not been before. Everyone had gathered to celebrate the peace between the Gungans and the Naboo. Gungan pipes and drums played along with the horns and stringed instruments of Naboo, Gungan banners hung alongside those of the Naboo and in the crowds Naboo stood alongside the Gungans without any qualms at all.

To a chorus of happy children, the victorious Gungan army marched. Riding in state on the back of a fambaa was Boss Nass and in front rode Danta and General Ceel astride of a kaadus. Danta smiled as he rode, though he would rather much be on the back of his flyer, his injured hand bandaged with bright colours.

At the steps to the palace stood Queen Nalanda, smiling as much as every one else. Rather than show any prominence, she wore a simple white gown under a pearl-coloured cloak that hung from her shoulders like the scallops of a shell. Her make-up was reduced to the white powder that covered her face along with the customary lipstick.

To one side stood Sio Bibble, in his hand he carried a transparent glowing orb. This he held out to Nalanda and the approaching Boss Nass. The Globe of Peace, a Naboo symbol of the times they had had before the coming of the current era, now a symbol of the two peoples that had come together. Queen Nalanda of the Naboo and Boss Nass of the Gungans held the orb together much to the applause of the watching crowd.

Anakin watched this, his feet itching to dance with the music, yet he stood silently with Obi-Wan, his Master. It was official now; he now wore the customary clothes of a Padawan learner as well as the short haircut and rat tail. The sadness was still there, the sadness of losing Qui-Gon and his mother, of not seeing his home again. But there were new things now, his life as Obi-Wan's apprentice, a life that was just beginning.

Next to him was Padmé, still marvelling at the speed of which everything was changed. Was it only a few days ago that she had arrived on Naboo with her Master? That they had escaped the Federation's ship, not knowing what they would find on the planet below? _When change happens for good, it normally happens very quickly_, Shakya Devi had once said. Padmé didn't believe her then, but there was no mistaking it now.


End file.
